Red Wolf 1: Wolf Night
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: There are more dangerous things in these woods than wolves. Kenyon and Randy are trained by Satordi, a shapeshifter with his own small village of shapeshifters in Louisiana. They are home schooled until high school. What trouble will 2 wolf shifters find in a public high school?
1. Prologue: I'm Not Okay Kenyon

**Prologue: Kenyon**

"Congratulations, to all you students for making it to the schoolwide spelling bee. Y'all should already fee like little winners. Now, the winner of this spelling bee will go to the regional spelling bee, so ya'll do your very best."

I was barely paying attention to Ms. Alby's lively speech, too in the zone. I just knew that this was my year. I couldn't play sports, and was the first person to get picked on and the last person to get picked for anything else, but I could spell like nobody's business. I came close last year. This had to be my year. I would show my family, even though I wasn't like my brother, but I could be accomplished at something.

We were lining up in the hallway outside the auditorium, I looked around sizing up my competition. Few new faces since last year, the redhaired boy boy with braces, the short girl with coke-bottle glasses, she was pretty decent last year, she came in third place, I spelled her word and took second place. It was abysmal. A-B-Y-S-M-A-L. The first pace winner was a boy that no longer went to our school, so I had this in the bag.

I was extremely shy so I didn't socialize with anyone, nobody really gave me two looks anyway, other than when I got picked on, especially this year, because my body was changing rapidly. It was like I went through puberty in a full year's time I now had to wear a retainer at all times because I had gotten all my adult teeth early, within a year my feet went up at least three shoes sizes, and my feet were clearly not proportional to the rest of my body. This was my chanced to be remembered for something more than my deformity.

That's when she strolled in. I remember her from last year, fifth place number 12, misspelled mausoleum, M-A-U-S-O-L-E-U-M but still a decent speller, of course that wasn't exactly what I was paying attention to. Her big gorgeous brown eyes were mesmerizing M-E-S-M-E-R-I-Z-I-N-G. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wondered if I should talk to her this year, nothing too complicated, a simple 'good luck'.

She walked by her black dress shoes lightly clicking on the floor, a pretty yellow dress flowing beautifully around her dainty figure, and crinkly brown hair done up in a loose bun. No words came out of my mouth, it just hung open.

Focus Kenyon! I thought to myself. It was game time. We filed on the auditorium stag. Now it was game, time. Slowly my competitor pool was shrinking, I didn't want to celebrate two soon, but I was getting closer and closer to my victory. I soon realizing that I was also getting closer and closer to the girl in the yellow dress. She was so beautiful. My heart thudded hard against my chest, as the group continued to shrink and we where pushed closer together.

Finally, she was right next to me. She was looking down at her hands, clicking her shoes on the leg of the chair she was sitting in. Obviously nervous about her turn. Say something Kenyon!

It was her turn. She got up and went to the podium. Her word was cul-de-sac and she spelled it without thinking twice.

Then, my number was called, a few times but I had been to distracted to realize. It took a moment for me to maneuver my gargantuan feet.

"Good luck." I heard her soft voice say, I turned around to thank her but tripped over my foot and took a hard tumble on the stage. The auditorium erupted in laughter. I picked myself back up and bashfully took the podium. My word was mesmerizing. I spelled. Y-E-L-L-O-W "No...wait..ur...I..mean!" The auditorium erupted again, and I turned bright R-E-D.

I was glad when the day was over, until on the way to the school yard for dismissal Michael the large bulky eight grader that personally saw to it that my middle school years were a complete and living hell, began following behind me.

"Hey Freak Phallan, nice job on the spelling bee this morning." He chuckled. "Y-E-L-L-O-W" he mocked.

With a shove, I was pushed hard into the floor. My cheek slapped down so hard on the tile that it drew tears. I didn't even want to get up, I just laid there.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say. My heart began thumping so loud that it resounded through my body.

She reached her hand out to me, and as I put my hand in hers, I felt butterflies in my stomach and a jolt go through my body. I wasn't sure what it was, but if felt like the fourth of july,She helped me to my feet and flashed me a sweet infectious smile. I smiled back.

I searched for words. I had to say something. Say something Kenyon!

"Bye!" she said and then rushed toward the front door of the school.

I sighed, excepting that I had missed my chance. I wondered what I would say if I did talk to her. I began babbling to myself.

"Hi, I'm Kenyon, I don't normally do this, but I would just like to ask you if we could go out to the movies some time. Oh, you don't date guys with braces. Yes, my feet are disproportionate to my body, how smart of you for noticing. I just wanted to tell you, that you're beautiful, and I think I might have lost the spelling bee championship because of you, but that's okay, because I'm a love sick babbling idiot, with no friends."

When I walked out to the school yard, there was a big commotion over at the far end of the school. It was hard to hear anything over the kids hollering but there was one voice that I made out perfectly. It was the girl in the yellow dress.

"Leave him alone!"

"You want to go in the mud too little girl?"

I ran into the direction of the commotion, broke through the crowd and there she was in a puddle of mud, and Michael who was three times her size standing over her and her twin brother, under his arm trying desperately to fend him away from his sister.

"Hey!" I yelled in my wobbly pubescent voice, the crowd then parted on its own, and all eyes were on me.

He let out a diabolical chuckle. "So the little freak wants to play super hero." He dropped the girl's brother to the ground a walked toward me.

"Don't call me a freak!" I grit my teeth and clinched my fists trying to look as threatening as possible.

He stomped up to me, clutched my collar and held me to his face."What are you going to do about it freak?" his breath smelled of pickled onions. My stomach turned I felt like a zebra in the grip of a lion. I was terrified, but I tried not to show it.

Before I knew it, I pulled my fist back and connected with his face. There was a collective surprised gasp that waved over the crowd of students. I had surprised even myself. Before I even had the opportunity to wind up for another blow, or even think about turning and running, I was over his head.

"Put him down!" One of the teachers had seen the commotion. It was the short English teacher Mrs. Alby.

"Fine." He said. I then stole a swift blow on top of his head that for a moment threw him off balance. When he regained his balance he flung me into through the air, and I came down into a shallow puddle of grass and mud. I could have sworn I heard every bone in my body crack as I crashed into the ground. Another collaborative gasp waved through the air and was proceeded by a roar of laughter. I just lay there with my face in the mud a moment until I felt a hand over my shoulder, at first I thought it was the little girl, I turned over just to find Mrs. Alby and no one else. The crowd was walking away. The fight was clearly over, and clearly I was not the victor. I looked around for the little girl and her brother but could not see them anywhere on the playground.

"Kenyon sweetheart, are you okay dear?"Mrs. Alby helped me to my feet.

The urgency in her voice made it seem worse than it was. I was surprised myself that nothing was sprained or broken, just my pride.

"I'm fine!" I got up and started walking away, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Are you sure, should I call your parents, an ambulance, or something?"

"I am fine!" I yelled. I took off running leaving Mrs. Alby to deal with her own confusion. I wanted to put that as far behind me as I could, so I ran all the way home which I had done usually anyway.

When I made it to my front door I opened it to find my grandmother, my brother and sister already home. My grandmother was usually only I town for holidays, and it was not a holiday. There was an eerie feeling that suddenly came over me.

"Oh dear Kenyon what in the world happen to you?"

My grandma was a tall 6 foot, woman with hair white hair with brown hues that was so shiny, that when the sun hit it was a faint copper, which complemented her beautiful tan skin. She was 76 and looked about 40 and had remained seemingly unchanged since my first memory of her.

"I got in a fight." I said and walked toward the kitchen, but grandma grabbed my arm.

"You better not even think about going into the kitchen until you get cleaned up."

"Yes grandma!" I huffed and stomped up the carpet stairs toward my room.

"And you are going to get down on your hands and knees and help me scrub this carpet again and clean up all this mud you are tracking in,young man!"

"Yes Grandma." I answered down from the top of the stairs.

I was on my way to my room, when I began to hear my dad's voice from the other room only, it didn't really sound like my dad. He was screaming out crazy things about someone kidnapping my mother.

"Just ignore your father." My grandmother called from downstairs, "He just isn't feeling well today."

I was going to let it go, and go to my room, but I had felt the unyielding urge check on him, just to see if he was okay.

When I had walked into my parents be room, my dad was laid out on the bed, his eyes were closed, but his arms were twitching. I began to approach slowly. His ashy matted tresses dangled over his Indian cheekbones, usually he looked handsome. I remembered I would always be happy when people would tell me that I resembled him, but now his chestnut skin was two tones paler, and his face was extremely sunken in like he had not eaten in days.

"Dad?...Dad? Where's mom?"

Before I knew it his hand were clasped around my neck squeezing tighter and tighter, I had been struggling to unlock his grip from my throat.

"Dad, it's me Kenyon!" I said as I was gasping desperately for air and trying to unlock my dad's fingers.

"You have her! I know you do! Give her back!" He screamed.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

Just then Grandma, Randy and Sanda came in and immediately tried to pry his hands from my neck.

"Kurt, let go, he is your son." My grandma cried.

"He is not my son he has my Cara, I'll kill him."

"No you won't dear because he does not have your wife. He is your son now let go." Said Grandma trying to calm the situation.

I began to feel light headed. I was fading, until grandma was able to shot him in the arm with a sedative, and he passed out releasing my neck. I fell to the ground in clinching my neck. Grandma helped me to my feet.

"You'll be just fine Kenyon," Grandma assured, "now about that shower."

"You are kidding right?" I said. "What the hell is going on here? Why did Dad just try to kill me?"

"Kenyon, you take your shower, and I will tell you and your brother and your sister everything okay? Now, go get cleaned up and let your father rest."

The hot water in the shower had seemed to be therapy for my neck, when I went in my whole body ached, but the healing waters of the shower made me feel like a new man. I was refreshed, but there was still a confused state of shock that stayed over me, like a cloud of despair. An unnerving thought went through my head.

Was my father seriously trying to kill me?

I threw my robe around me and went directly to my room. My father was mumbling a little still feeling the effects of the sedative. I walked a little faster to my room remembering what had transpired earlier.

I felt safe there in with my blue painted walls and bunk bed that I shared with my older brother Randy. I dug in our wood chestier drawer for my transformers fleece sleep pants, a white cotton T-shirt, and my navy blue house shoes. I got dressed, and then I made my way down stairs guided by the scent of Grandma's cooking.

When I got into the kitchen, instead of Grandma, there was Randy standing over the stew pot on the stove a small spoon taking a taste.

Randy was only a year older than me but judging by his size and mass he easily could have been five years. Unlike me, he looked more like my mother. He had light bronze skin like my mom and Sanda our baby sister. Me and my brother both had black wavy hair, Randy usually cut his short, but I preferred to grow it out like my dad and my mom put it in either cornrows or plats.

I was still growing it out again because last summer we were force to go out to my aunt's house, and she made me cut it, insisting that I be more like my brother. I hated her, with an inhuman passion.

"Grandma is going to get you if she catches you in her pot!" I taunted.

"Randy, get out of my pot!" Grandma yelled from the other room.

"Such a tattletale." He laughed and then punched my shoulder, He then looked up at me apologetically. He must have remembered what happened to me in the room, "Sorry Ken, are you okay!"

"You know nothing can hurt me! I am He-Man!" I bent my elbows showing off my biceps or what I would interpret as them.

"Sure." He chuckled. "And I am Prince Charles."

"More like Queen Elizabeth." I quipped.

"Are you boys washed up for dinner?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Randy and I said together.

Grandma and Sanda both set the table, while Randy and I washed our hands. When we came back to the table it was full of what seemed like everything in the house, warm collard greens, fluffy buttery cornbread, honey glazed ham, fried chicken and so much more.

I always loved Grandma's cooking it was as good if not better than my mom's. Not that we did not love my mom's cooking, my mother was an excellent chef, but when Grandmas came on special occasions we all looked forward to her culinary brilliance. She could make the most common dishes taste other worldly delicious.

I couldn't wait to dive in, but Grandma popped my hand away from my fork. "Kenyon why don't you say grace."

I let out an aggravated sigh, the aromas made my stomach rumble, I was starved. I would hurry through my grandmother's stipulation so I could satisfy hunger.

"Um Dear God! Thank you for the meal! Thank you for my family! And Thank you for everything….Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else said in unison and then everyone dug in.

"So grandma, what is going on?" Randy quickly asked.

"After you finish eating."

"Grandma, come on," I cut in, "Where's mom?" I had a mouth full of greens, and they were falling out of my mouth.

"Kenyon, don't talk with your mouth full, honey."

I swallowed. "Grandma, Where's Mom?"

"Alright, you guys deserve to know, and I am going to tell you." She dropped her fork. "The Phalans are not like normal families." She searched each of our expressions and waited for a response. No one responded.

She continued. "We are a very special family that is why we never get sick, never break bones, or anything like that. Some of us even have the special ability to shift into wolf form."

Before she continued I busted into uncontrollable laughter."Right. Very funny grandma." Realizing that I was the only one laughing I stopped.

"Your teacher, called today, Kenyon. Now can you explain to me why you were able to be thrown into the air and not break a bone, or even have a scratch on you. And your father choked you pretty hard, and you couldn't tell that by looking at you."

I felt my neck. It didn't even hurt anymore, but that could have meant anything. I would believe that fast healer part, but the wolf part. I could not believe.

"We are spiritual warriors." She confessed. "Generally it is the males in our family posses the ability to shift into wolves, that means it is very likely that you and your brother Randy will be shifters and your because your father is very ill and I am sending you two to live with your Aunt Talya."

"I hate Aunt Talya." I muffed. Aunt Talya was mean, self-centered and controlling, when our parents sent her to stay with her one summer, we spent the entire summer, being maids and butlers. Making drinks, food, and cleaning her ugly cottage. When we told our parents, they told us that we would never have to go back.

"Kenyon, your Aunt knows a man that will help you control your abilities, he is a shifter just like you."

"I thought you said we couldn't get sick." Said Randy. "So, why is Dad sick?"

"Good question Randall." She smiled. "This is a different kind of illness. He went looking for your mother, and he couldn't find her, and well, it drove him crazy."

That doesn't make any sense. I thought. None of it did. Grandma promised that later on when we began our training that it would make more sense, and we just had to accept that, at least for now.

We left that night, Sanda stayed behind. Sanda was extremely tearful saying good bye, she always was. Even when our father was better, when he took his business trips for weekends, she would cry and beg our father to stay, and he almost did. We could tell he wanted to, because he loved us.

"I will write every day." She promised.

Randy and I, each took turns giving her our hugs and goodbyes, and then we both headed together toward our terminal, into the unknown. I was unsure what I was prepared for, but all I knew was that from that point nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 1: My Immortal Sorrell

**Chapter 1: Sorrell**

As I lie on my back looking up at the canopy of the dark forest, the loneliness and sheer terror of it all began to swallow me whole, as I was through fighting the inevitable. It was all too surreal to me. I could still feel the blood drenched cotton of my pajamas sticking to my body. Lights were flickering in the night sky like small white flames, and I felt mine waning away. I admired the majesty of it all and took it in for the last time. It was all extraordinarily peaceful, more peaceful than I would have expected. Not that I had actually given a lot of thought of how my final moments would play out. I guess I had hoped I would be a grandmother. At least I knew that I wanted to spend the moments before my death thinking about those I loved and would be leaving behind. I took in for what very well could have been the last time. I couldn't help but selfishly think about the things that I would never do while I was here on earth. Get married, have kids, graduate college, or even graduate high school. Then I thought of my father. It had been too long since I had told him that I loved him. Who was going to be there for Russ?

I said a quiet prayer to myself. God please don't let me die!

I felt a cold tear slide down the side of my face, but I could not even move to wipe it. I was entirely paralyzed. The cold chill in the air was replaced by an overwhelming warm embrace. This was it! I thought. I was as ready as I would ever be.

The intense pain was no longer I felt the sensation of being lifted up out of my body and flash backed to the fateful decisions I had made to that would allow me end up alone in the middle of the woods left to die.

* * *

"Now, Miss Garnett, this is a brand new year, I hope that you will get your act together."

I was in the assistant principal's office, which was a common thing for me, since I was an AP student, but this was the first day of school and Lafayette High School. It wasn't exactly a private school per-say, although, it should have been, which was why, my father had arranged for me to even be here in the first place.

Highly accredited, in the most high class of areas, most of the parents of the students were generally pretty well off, and could afford private school, but wanted their kids to suffer the harsh reality of a public school.

My father was not rich at all. We didn't even own our home. He was a teacher, and having me go to the same school that he taught at, let's face it was, just another one of his ways to keep me under his over protective thumb.

This was my second year at Lafayette. It started out decently enough, I made straight A's and even had some AP classes, and then I lost my mom to a liver disease. That was when my grades fell, and I rarely showed up in school at all.

If it wasn't for Mrs. Davis and some family friends intervening, I had no idea where I would be.

"We are going to start you in some remedial classes, but then transfer you back to your AP's, as soon as you show improvement in your classes."

I sat up in the cherry wood visitor's chair in Mrs. Davis's office that complemented every piece in the room from the lamps the artwork on the walls. I always thought that if Mrs. Davis was not a principal she would be a talented interior designer, but you would never tell by looking at her.

She was a tall slim pale woman, with jet black hair, and always wore ruby red lipstick. It made her look extremely gothic, she always loved to wear suit dresses that was inspired by the 50's. She was undoubtedly one of the most fascinating people I had ever met, and strangely enough the most down to earth.

She handed me a slip of paper with my schedule on it. I studied it and then headed toward the door of her office.

"Thanks, Ms. Davis I will see you later."

I made my way to the door of the main office when I heard a familiar voice greet me.

"Good morning Sorrell."

"Good morning Ms. Land." I turned and smiled at the school administrator for a brief moment, but when I turned back around the door smacked me in the face hard. I fell backward on to the thin hard carpet like a bowling pin. I hit my head on the ground with a Thump!

When I came to, I was staring up at what I thought was an angel. It took me a moment to come to my senses and realize that he was talking to me, and I was staring at him blankly admiring how subliminally beautiful he was.

"Jesus?" I said. I then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: Clumsy Sorrell

**Chapter 2: Clumsy (Sorrell)**

An awkward introduction...

I woke up in the nurse's office with what seemed like a crowd of faces over my head, at least until my head stopped spinning.

"Looks like you better get some ice on that sweetheart, or you're going to have a shiner." Said Ms. Judy, the school nurse.

"I just sent the new kid, to the cafeteria to get some ice." Said Ms. Land.

"Does he know where the cafeteria is?" Ask Ms. Judy.

"I told him. He said he could find it." She shrugged.

I tried to sit up but pain shot through my head like a lighting bolt and I once again lay back down on the nurses table.

"Should we tell her father?" There was panic in Ms. Land's voice.

"No!" I insisted. They looked at me as if I was crazy. But the last thing I wanted to do was worry my dad about anything.

"Fine." Ms. Land threw he hands up in surrender. "But he will find out sooner or later, you do know that?"

"Find out about what?" I smiled mischievously.

Ms. Land shook her head. "I just hope you are joking and that isn't a concussion talking."

Ms. Land's thick southern accent made her sound like Paula Dean. She was built a lot like her as well, a short husky woman with cottony blonde hair. Before my mother died, I used to do a lot of work in the office, as a student helper. She was always smiling, like a ball of sunshine.

"Alright! I got the bag of ice." A deep smooth concerned voice declared as it floated across the room and into my ears. "Is she awake?"

"Yes dear. She is fine."

He exhaled. "Thank God!"

He came in the room and placed the ice on my head. He had a genuine look of concern. Everything went in slow motion again. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, he was a tall dark gorgeous man, with hair that flowed down his back, his eyes sparkled like ambers, and he smelled of lemon and honey. I sighed in admiration.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you okay? Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"Yes!" a voice from outside my body spoke. I thought it was my own, but it was the nurse's and Ms, Land in unison.

I snapped back, into reality. "No." I smiled calmly. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Then you two should be getting to class." Ms. Judy cut in.

He held the door for me while leaving the main office. I was secretly admiring him again. It had been a long time since I felt any kind of attraction to anyone. There was just something familiar about him, that I couldn't help but to like. It was strange, but a good kind of strange.

"So where are you headed?" I asked.

The boy pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and studied it. "Econ 101"

"Wow! That is like clear on the other side of the school. Do you want me to help you find it?"

"I would hate for you to be late to your class. I feel like I already messed up your day, and I don't want to be too much trouble."

"It is no trouble at all!" I smiled.

"Why don't I walk _you_to class?" He suggested.

I looked at his eyes curiously. If I did not know any better I would say he was trying to get rid of me.

"If don't want to-"

"I want to?" He objected, slipping his fingers into mine. "It is the least I can do."

"I am okay you know."

"I know, but it would just make me feel better."

I began walking in the direction that my first period class was in. He walked beside me, holding my hand. My stomach fluttered.

I hated that my class was so close to the office. We were at my mathematics class in no time. He turned and faced me in front of the door and stretched out his hand again.

"I'm Kenyon, by the way."

"Sorrell." I said shaking his hand.

"Sorrell." He repeated. Just to hear him say my name made my knees feel like they would give.

"You know, you look so familiar."

He smiled kindly. "Well, back there you called me Jesus. Maybe that's why."

I blushed and giggled. "I'm sorry about that."

"It is okay, I get it a lot." He shook his head from side to side so that his long wavy hair would move. "It's the hair."

"It's beautiful." I rose my hand going to touch it, but pulled myself back. "Can I touch it?"

He leaned his head to the side in my direction. "Sure! Why not!"

It was so soft and fine. It was easy to tell that he really took care of his hair. It made him look really gorgeous in an exotic masculine kind of way. He had a kind warm smile, and beautiful eyes that sucked me in.

"Wow! It is really soft, and long."

"Thanks. I'm mixed with Indian on my dad's side."

"So you are a new student here?" I asked still stroking his luxurious hair.

"Yeah, me and my older brother Randy."

I realized that I was still dazed staring into his eyes and stroking his hair. I quickly untangled my fingers and dropped them at my side.

"Well, Welcome to Lafayette High."

"Thank you!" He smiled. "I hope I see you around."

"Yeah, me too!" I said as I opened the door to my classroom.

I watched him walk out of site, turning down another hallway. I turned around to walk in my class. It took me a minute for it to settle in when every eye was on me  
curiously including the teacher, I must have turned five shades red, when I realized that this was not my mathematics class.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm A Fool Kenyon

**Chapter 3: Fool For You Kenyon**

_Great! I was the first beautiful girl I met in my new school and I might have given her a mild concussion. Real smooth. _

She offered to walk me to class, but I couldn't see passed it being just another opportunity to make a bigger ass out of myself. Besides she said she was going to a "mathematics" class but the sign of the door said "History". I figured it was because she was trying to politely get rid of me. I can't say that I blamed her. I knocked her out with a door. I am sure if I had even the slightest chance with her, it was gone now.

Her gaze holding mine paired with the stunning smile that lit up her caramel freckled face was a sweet charity on her part. I could not hear anything over the pitter-patter of my own heart. Then when I let her touch my hair, which was never a common occurrence for anyone touch my trademark, but I as bad as I felt, I would have given whatever she wanted.

I decided to block her from my brain, at least for now. I sat in Econ 101 staring out the window, absent mindedly sketching in my notebook thinking about those glittery chocolate eyes staring back at me, that beautiful polite smile across those sumptuous pouty lips, and those adorable puffy cherubic cheeks. I just could not get her out of my head.

It was bad enough, I let Randy talk me into coming to a public high school. He had been trying to convince Aunt Talya for years, and it wasn't until I finally caved at the idea that she reluctantly followed. Now, of course I was having second thoughts.

I did not know what the big deal was anyway, Randy since they thought that Randy was a little too old and educated and basically tested out of high school all together. He would spend his first semester as a junior, like me and his second semester as a senior, which meant that at the end of the year, Randy would graduate and I would be force to suffer another year of the torture of high school. So as always I got dealt the short hand.

I had not gone to school since middle school. Once we had moved in with my Aunt Talya we had been home schooled, because of our "uniqueness". Randy embraced it more than I did. He was like that, but after our training, he was set to be crowned the new alpha of our family.

That was why the high school thing was so much of a shocker. His life was so good, on Satordi's ranch, but he had convinced me that he had wanted to have _every_ teenage experience until; he was forced to grow up and take the position in my family that was endowed to my father. Although I was convinced he just wanted to for the girls.

I sat in class all day, trying not to think about the beautiful girl I had met in the office earlier. I thought about what Randy would have done if he had met her first. He would have been more at ease talking to her, probably found a reason to take his shirt off, showing off the physique that we had both been endowed partly because of our abilities, and partly because of our rigorous training from Satordi.

Although, I had the body of a physical trainer, I was still a gangly seventh grader in my mind. I had a hard time talking to people, especially to girls.

When lunchtime came around I was glad that Randy had saved me a seat, in the midst a crowd of his "new friends".

"Kenyon, thank you so much for agreeing to this. This is great!"

Randy went back to talking to his friends. I sat picking at my food with my fork, until I looked up and I saw her. She was over by the giant window clear on the other side of the cafeteria, surrounded by a couple of friends. I admired that. I wish I had made at least a couple of close friends to talk to so I didn't feel so lonely.

She had a girl and a guy friend. The short girl, that was not exactly husky or skinny, just somewhere in the middle. She wore a low cut top and had a large amount of cleavage and the guy was a heavy set guy, with dark brown hair. For a moment I thought that he could have been her boyfriend, I felt ridiculous a streak of jealousy go over me, until I noticed the body language. Nothing about the way she sat said that they were together; there must have been a ruler and a half space between him. Not that she had seemed revolted, by him, if anything he might have been another charity case for her.

She held a polite generous smile in his direction, and then back at her friends, then her eyes trailed off into the distance, for a brief moment catching my glance and for a brief moment my heart stopped. I couldn't help but smile back. Then, she went back to her conversation.

When Randy and I made it back home after school I decided to work off my frustration is the weight room of Satordi's ranch. Which housed shifters of all kinds including me, my brother, and our aunt When I was done, I flexed in the mirror. I was a good looking guy. My defined muscle structure, my impressive bicep flex. Why wouldn't she just fall into my strong arms? I could just ask her out. That is all I had to do, any girl would be over the moon, to be seen with a stud like me.

I would just walk up to her and in my best John Travolta voice say "Hey honey, are you busy to night? How would you like the pleasure of going out with me?"

Laughter erupted from the doorway to the gym. Randy was holding his stomach, hurled over in laughter.

He then put his hand on his hip femininely. "Well, I don't know I will have to check my schedule." He started laughing again.

My face burned as I went back to punching the bag, trying to regain an ounce of dignity.

"Don't act all shy now, tough guy!" He said

"Shut up!"

"Or what?" He grabbed the punching bag spotting me, but mostly to prove that my heavy shots didn't bother him one bit. He didn't even flinch.

"I'll hang you from this cable, and make me a new punching bag."

He laughed. "I'd love to see you try."

I walked over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water, I took a swi, put the top back ong and through it at him, as he was dodging the water bottle in quick movement, I was across the room where he was and was able to lock on of his arms in mine, and put him in a half nelson. He quickly was able to undo it, and quickly pin my arms to the side by giving me a heavy bear hug and lifting me off of the ground.

Even though Randy had me on strength, I had him on speed. I quickly twisted my leg around his knocking him of balance for three quarters of a second, which was all I needed to break free of his hold.

I quickly turned to charge at him. My skin began to stretch as I began to phase but Randy locked his arms around my neck.

"Oh, no you don't." he put more pressure on my neck to make sure I could not go into my wolf form. "No fair, no phasing." I struggled to get free, even howled in pain.

"That's enough!" Satordi's voice cut through the air.

We broke apart and stood side by side with our backs erect.

"What have I told you two about fighting outside of my instruction?"

"Satordi, we were only kidding around. Kenyon started it anyway." Randy pushed my shoulder

"Well, I am finishing it. Meet me at the training yard at 18 hundred hours."

"Yes sir." We both said in unison.

"It is an honor in itself to poses the magic in one's blood to change form. It is important to use it responsibly, with much discression. It is important that we value human life and respect the ways and of the animal we represent. The wolf is proud, strong, and above all loyal. Every wolf for the pack-"

"And the pack for every wolf." Randy and I filled in.

"Very good!" Satordi nodded in approval. "Never forget that. Never let anything come in between you two, because you are brothers, and most importantly you are already bonded as a pack. That is a bond deeper than brotherhood. It is an unbreakable spiritual bond. You must always respect that relationship."

"Yes master Yoda!" Randy bowed jokingly.

"Force is strong with you it is! Trust each other you should."

Randy and I fell out into tear laughing at Satordi's perfect Yoda impression.

Mr. Satordi stood at nearly seven feet tall which made him seem god-like compared to us and the rest of the world for that matter. I was only 6'5 and Randy 6'7. Satordi was far from the crippled-looking Yoda. He was built he had smooth olive skin and long shiny silver hair, even longer than mine. His was went down his back whereas mine only went to the middle of my shoulder blade, but he usually kept it pulled back into a pony tail. I did sometimes but I mostly wore it down of in cornrows. Although Satordi would scald us for our own vanity, there was never a time when you would see Satordi's hair looking messy. It was healthy and long, and you would never even find a slit end on his mane. I did on many occasion cut his hair and donate it to Locks of Love, which was why he said he took care of it. Randy nor I believed him.

Satordi was a barn owl shifter, and known in only supernatural circles all over the world as a Professor X of shifters. His ranch was called Beaufort, which meant "beautiful fortress" where he offered shelter, safety, and help for all types of shifter and other supernaturals. Satordi was like a father to many including me and Randy.

After training, I sat alone by the bank of _Lac de surnaturel_, Satordi's infamous lake thinking to myself. It was rare for me to find a moment alone just to think, since Aunt Talya made it a point to make sure Randy kept an_ eye on me_, which might have been rightfully so, because many times I would disobey her just because I like to get on her nerves. It was Randy that had to be the voice of reason and understanding, because we simply did not get along, which was why I already knew she dreaded me turning 18, and I'd be in charge of my own life and not to mention since my father was out of it I would be considered a tribe elder with Randy.

I had promised Satordi, that I would stay close to my brother, for the sake of the pack, but I was counting down the days until my 18th birthday. _19 more months_, I kept saying and then I would be free from under her thumb.

"Is everything okay?"

Randy's voice cut right through my thoughts.

I cut my eyes at him."Aunt Talya sent you to spy on me?"

"No. Not this time." Randy let out a chuckle. "I came out here to see if everything was okay with you. You have been acting kind of weird all day."

"You mean aside from my normal sunny demeanor?"

Randy laughed at my sarcasm. "So, who is she?"

My heart dropped. "What?"

"Come on. Spill it! Who is the girl that has you wound up so tight?"

"Nobody."

"Come on Ken. Tell big bro. You know I'm a professor when it comes to the ladies." He smirked.

I just shook my head.

He smacked. "Leave it to you to fall in love on the first day of school." He let out a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

As caught the tale tell after it came out of my mouth Randy's eyse widened excitedly. "So it is a girl? Who is she? What is her name? Was she at school? Do I know her?"

I tried to register all of the questions. "I don't think you know her. I met her in the on the way to fix my schedule." I took a breath and wondered if I should tell him the next part, and decided why not, I felt like somehow he would find out anyway from one of his new friends at school. "I smacked her in the face with a door."

Randy fell out laughing. My cheeks burned and my teeth clenched.

"Well at least you made an impression." he laughed. "On her face, but what are you gonna do?"

"It's not funny!" I yelled

"Kenyon, you are so dramatic."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter anyway, because if I had a chance, it's gone now." I walked away, but Randy grabbed my shoulders.

"Ken, I haven't seen you this torn up since-"

"Hello boys!" Aunt Talya's voice made my skin crawl.

"Aunt Talya, you are looking beautiful as ever." Randy was always the one to butter up Aunt Talya, to get what he wanted out of her. I on the other hand tried to avoid her completely, usually to no avail.

"Thank you Randall. Wasn't that nice Kenyon?"

I crossed my arms and didn't respond.

Aunt Talya was 4'9, had long dry wavy hair, burnt colored skin, and was easily the bane of my existence.

"So how was school?" she asked.

Randall quickly chimed in. "It was great, Aunt Talya. Thank you for letting us go." Randy kissed her cheek. I cringed.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Mr. Popular did." I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't worry. Kenyon, you will make friends. You are such a sweet boy."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I was not buying the _nice_ routine, she had to have something up her sleeve.

"I just came to, let you all know since you all are serious about going to a mortal school, I have one other stipulation."

_So there it was_. I thought.

"Anything Aunt Talya! You name it."

"There will be no mortal _relationships." _ She did air quotes.

I my eyes widened as I looked at her.

"Aunt Talya, you can't be serious!" Randy took the words out of my mouth.

"It is too dangerous for our kind. No one should get too close. I'm serious."

It wasn't that she wasn't right, Satordi would lecture us all the time about keeping our gifts hidden, it did not just put ourselves at risk but others like us. Mortals usually would mistake us for the bad shifters, like vampires, werewolves, and hell hounds. It was human nature to fear what they did not understand and that kind of fear was dangerous; but it was clear that she was eavesdropping and had been more than happy to share that request.

"But what about your first stipulation, we have to blend teenagers date. If we don't they will know something is up. Kids talk." Randy pleaded.

Aunt Talya thought a moment. I waited nervously for her reaction. She let out a sigh. I involuntarily sighed after she did. "Okay. You can have normal teenager relationships, but nothing long term. One week tops, but I said it before and I will say it again, 'nothing serious' it is too risky."

"Two weeks." Randy repeated in confirmation.

"Alright two weeks, and you tell no one of your gifts. Is that understood Kenyon?" She looked at me.

I forced an awkward smile and nodded.

"Okay, carry on." She smiled contently and walked bare footed back toward our cottage.

"So this was your big plan? If she does go out with me we get two weeks." I shook my head. "I'm just going to forget about it. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Look have I ever steered you wrong? Just date anyone other than this girl."

I squinted. "So your resolution is to date someone else?"

"No, I'm not done." He clarified." Just let Aunt Talya think that you can handle having empty relationships, after while she won't eve care who you date. These mortals don't mean anything to her"

"But controlling us means everything."

He smiled. "You let me deal with Aunt Talya. You just worry about what you are going to say when you sweep this girl off her feet."

"But I can't even talk to women." I admitted.

"You leave that up to Mr. Wonderful." He smirked and I knew the wheels were turning and all I needed to do was hold on for the ride.


	5. Chapter 4: So Close Kenyon

**Chapter 4:So Close Kenyon **

In bed all night I was restlessly staring at the ceiling, and then impatiently at the clock every other minute. Counting the minutes that I would see her again. Randy, made it a point to continue to joke with me until he went to sleep, about my encounter with her. Teasing over how fast I fell so head over heels with this one. I did not tell him that I had seen her before, and that she was the whole reason that I agreed to enroll on in public school only to get close to her. In my human, form that is.

Our paths had crossed on a sunny day last June. Her and her dark haired, big breasted friend had gotten lost in the woods. The side that not many human's wonder through, because it was near the hell hound territory. One of the shifters that me and my brother's kind were mistaken for, except for the simple fact that they eat human flesh, and feed at night. Luckily for them, it was the middle of the afternoon.

Generally, it was important for us to be chaperoned, especially when we went outside, Satordi's ranch, only because our kind of shifters were so rare, we were endangered of being completely wiped out. That was why Randy was betrothed to a She-alpha, of a near-by pack so that we could continue to flourish. That was why either Kit, a fox shifter on the ranch was usually our chaperon.

This day, Randy and I snuck off to hunt on our own. We were hunting my favorite; thrashers, although today the food was in short supply, almost nonexistent. We were about to head home, when we heard a loud rustle in the distance, too big to be a small animal.

Randy recognized the scent before I did and took off like I jack rabbit. I tried to follow. I darted in the direction I saw him go, but after a few yards a stabbing pain went through my leg, it almost made me involuntarily shift, but I tried to calm down as I assessed the damage. A metal barbed fence wrapped itself around my right front paw it had even punctured the skin. The grey fur around the wire was already stained with my blood.

That is when she and her friend emerged so into their conversation that they did not notice me at first. My primal instinct forced me to try and run, but the sharp wire only dug deeper into my leg. I let out an involuntary whimper, and she saw me. She looked at me curiously. It was her friend that was more terrified.

I continued to try and wiggle free, I tried to let out a howl to Randy, but it came out as more of a yelp. She began tip toeing closer, but her friend grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing Sorrell? That is a frickin' wolf! Are you out of your mind?"

She pulled away from her friend. "I can't just leave him here."

She came closer. I let out a warning growl and slowly backed away. I tried to decide if I should attack her. Satordi said respect human life, and I did not think I had anything to be afraid of, though it was in our nature to be threatened around humans. It was one of our most primal instincts.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She still came closer.

_What was wrong with this girl? _I thought.

"Beth, give me one of those jerky things your dad always puts in your lunch box."

Beth dug in her book bag and before she had even pulled whatever she was reaching for out of her bag the most heavenly aroma tantalized my nose.

Beth handed a small brown object that looked like tree bark to the girl, and then the girl walked up to me, holding out her free hand. I began internalizing her scent and her profile came to me, she was a kind heart, she was generous, and self sacrificing, with hint of insecurity.

_This girl was Mother Teresa_, I thought. _What was her deal? _ I wondered if she had understood I was not the neighbors' dog. I was a wild red wolf. Then I once again caught the scent, I smelled before. My mouth began to water. She broke off a piece of jerky and threw it in my direction, and I caught it in my mouth.

As I was enjoying the delectable gamey taste of the slab of dried meat, I didn't even pay attention to how close she was. When I was finished munching on the treat, she had already freed me from the wire. She then slipped me the other half of the meat, and scratched me behind the ears. My tail swished back and forth, I was in heaven.

"Alright, Dr. Dolittle let's go now."

"Bye." She whispered.

I then sprang away. I almost wanted to turn back, but then I thought, to do what, say thank you in dog form? She would freak out.

I saw her a few more times after that. I would sneak out, try to find her scent and watch her secretly while she was coming home from school, and when she went to work, which was at a Cajun Restaurant called Madame Charlotte's.

Once she caught me, when she was taking out the trash and threw me some scraps. So I started coming a lot more, and it became a common thing. She would even talk to me about her life. I felt like I had known her, her entire life.

She spoke a lot of her family. Mostly of her mother, who used to be a jazz singer, but became an alcoholic and eventually passed away because of it. She cried on my fur after her mother was taken off of life support.

I always wondered why she came to work that day, but somewhere deep down I wanted to believe, that she needed me.

"Rufus." She would say. "Sometimes I wish you were human. I feel like sometimes you are the only one who really gets me."

That was all I needed. I decided to set the wheels in motion to get close to her in my human form, so when Randy was talking about going to high school. I decided to do my research and find out what high school she went to and when I found out that it was in district, I knew it was fate.

Then I nearly killed her with a door. _What and idiotic impression I made._ _It was so much easier as a wolf._

I was counting on Randy to smooth things over. All that mattered to me is that she needed me, and I was ready to do whatever it took to be there for her.


	6. Chapter5:Smells Like Teen Spirit Randall

**Chapter 5: Randall**

My alarm sung in my ear, welcoming a new day; the second day of school. Judging from my excitement you would have thought that I was a kindergartener. I looked across the room to see that Kenyon was still asleep. I decided not to wake him just yet because of our lone bathroom, and Kenyon's long drawn out 'beauty regimen, in large part devoted to hair maintenance. I never gave him too hard a time about it, because it was Kenyon's way of keeping our father's memory alive. Not that he was dead, just dead to us, because he was disappearing more into his own psychosis everyday that went by and we were all confused as to why, only that it had something to do with our mysterious mother's disappearance. We weren't sure if she was dead, alive, ran off, or what. My aunt and my grandma just told us things on a need to know basis, telling us that we would learn everything, when we had completed training and taken our places in the pack.

All of that I put aside, as I disrobed and got in the shower. The wheels were turning about my favor to Kenyon. As the hot water trickle down my face, I thought, of how to make Kenyon desirable to his lady friend. We had already decided right away to get him a girlfriend. We were going to find the most superficial girl in the school and date her. This would work two ways, one it would gain the girl's attention, because one thing I knew about women and people in general is that generally they were more attracted to what they could not have, and two this would show Aunt Talya that Kenyon could handle a mortal affair without it getting to serious.

It was important for us to keep mortals at a distance, which didn't really bother me because from my experience the day before mortal women was too easy for my taste anyway, besides I was already practically tied down anyway, _I might as well enjoy the single life while I could_, I thought to myself.

A fate I had accepted, as a future alpha. I figured I owed it to my brother to help him pursue any mate of his choosing since I was his birth right. Not to mention it took him to agree on going to a mortal high school, for Aunt Talya to cave and allow me to go. It had been a curiosity of mine for a long time to go, and also I wanted to have somewhat of a real childhood, since we had been home school since middle school, after we had moved in with Aunt Talya.

I had gotten bored with the same thing day in and day out. Kenyon however, was so traumatized after getting bullied so much in school. I had no idea, what happened for him agree to go back, but I was thankful and felt like I owed him one.

After getting out of a shower, I grabbed my bore bristle brush and maintain my wavy fade, threw my towel on and headed back toward the room to get dressed. Kenyon was waiting by the bathroom door for me to come out. He did not say anything to me, just ran in the bathroom.

All morning during my first period gym class I was looking for the perfect girlfriend for Kenyon. She had to be superficial, beautiful, and she had to be popular. I thought of the high school movies me and Kenyon would watch, the most beautiful, superficial and popular girls usually were on the cheerleading squad. Then my plan began to take form. _Why didn't I think of it before? _I thought. _It was so obvious. _I would get Kenyon together with a cheerleader. It was genious.


	7. Chapter 6: Unforgiven Sorrell

**Chapter 6: Sorrell**

_So bit the bullet and continued with Sorrell's story. I'll just keep moving forward till it's done and fix everything when it is finished. _**  
**

I was once again surviving through yet another awkward and silent car ride with my dad, to school, by blasting my Ipod and zoning in. I thought I had heard my dad's voice through the music, so I snatched off my earbuds.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, are the kids treating you okay, you know since you have been back?"

"Yeah, it's good!" I said and replaced my earbud. I heard my father speak again, but once again it sounded muffled. I took it back out. "What?"

"I said good, that's really good."

"Is that all?" I asked. I really was not ready for a long drawn out conversation with my father. I still was not ready to forgiven him, for divorcing my mother right when she needed him the most. I felt like he was responsible at least partly for her death.

"So how is Darrius?"

I had to let out a chuckle. "We haven't dated in months, dad."

"I like Darrius." He smiled.

"I know you liked Darrius, Dad."

"That's not why you dumped him is it?"

I chucked again. "No, Dad."

"Good, because I would hate for you to miss out on your own happiness because of me."

"Dad, just don't!" I began to flash back to the way we used to be, Fairs with me, Russ, and Mom and then all of it falling apart when Mom was in and out of rehab holding back tears.

"I'm sorry!"

We did not talk the rest of the way to the school. Heavy bass blocked out all my thoughts and I was able to survive without crying.

The Taurus, station wagon came to a stop, I darted out, avoiding any more awkward conversation with my dad.

I headed where I headed to every morning, which was the media lab which was my home away from home. Jerry was already in the control room, printing out his camera angle script for the Knights morning news.

He was a more welcome sight. It had been two day since I had been back at school, and not once had he offered his condolences, or asked me how I was doing.

He really did not say much but he really did not have to say much, he was an artist with a camera. To me he was the perfect cameraman.

"Good morning Jerry!" I greeted walking passed him into the studio. We didn't even exchange glances, he just kept his eyes on the printer spewing out his long document and rose one hand up in a greeting.

The first Knight's Newscast went off without a glitch and I was happy about that. Then I was off to my first period.

While I was navigating the halls, I did find myself looking for the new student I ran into the day before. No such luck. Then, I remembered that his class was clear on the other side of the school. I thought about taking the risk of being late to first period, just to drop in and see how he was handling himself on his second day of school. Not that I didn't already know the answer, judging from lunch yesterday he and his brother had no trouble making friends, they were surrounded by half the school.

Still, I thought, what is the harm and thanking him for getting ice for my head. I planned to tell Mr. Moreau that the production meeting ran late. I turned around and began to walk away from my algebra class. I then bumped into some one, I waited for him to turn around to apologize until I realized it was Darrius.

"Hi!"

"Darrius, I have to get to my class."

Darrius, was a tall built brown haired, football player, the favorite of my dad's out of my two boyfriends. The first was in the fifth grade, so obviously my father having an issue with it because I was too young and me and "DerBear" after my fifteenth birthday, less than a year shy of my 16th, when my father said I could actually date.

Sometimes I thought I dated him just to get a rise out of my dad, but the plan back fired. Turned out my dad was such a big fan of football, he was willing to look past the fact that I was 15.

"Isn't your class in the other direction?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Now move."

"Are you skipping school again Sorrell."

I grit my teeth. "My dad sent you to keep an eye on me."

"He's worried and so am I."

"Well, that part of my life is over, so neither of us have to worry."

I began to walk in the other direction suddenly making a new friend wasn't as alluring as it was a few moments ago.

"What about us?"

I turned around, hoping that he wasn't serious. "What about us, Darrius?"

"I just thought that we left on bad terms and…"

"Yeah, you called my mother a drunk and you said that I needed to, as you so eloquently put it 'get over it!'."

"I didn't know how to deal with it, okay. You were different."

"I watched my mother die." There was a knot in my throat as I even said it, but forced myself not to cry.

"That I understand, but you just shut me out. I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you had a choice, and you chose to bail out when I needed you the most."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I'm going to be late for class."

Headed back to class, I was still fighting back tears. I understood now why my father liked Darrius so much, he was so much like him. Darrius left me the way that he left my mom, he served her divorce papers in rehab, which lead to her never recovering for her problems and that was what killed her.

I decided to try and steer clear of Darrius, because he became a harsh reminder of who I used to be and I was on a different path, and I had to leave everything else behind. Even though I knew I would never completely heal, I just had to be okay.


	8. Chapter 7: Girlfriend Sorrell

**Chapter 7: Sorrell**

**__**_A little "friendly" competition?_

I was thankful when lunchtime finally rolled around. I had not eaten all day. Went directly to the hot lane and grabbed a burger, some fries, some peaches, and a tropical punch, then from the snack cart I got some Doritos and a Mountain Dew. After going through the check-out lane and then gave the cafeteria the once over.

Blue diner booths lined two opposite sides of the room and there were large rectangular spread out around the room, whereas the stone circular tables were spread outside in an amphitheater, which were visible through the enormous window in the front side of the cafeteria.

Me and my friends always sat by the window overlooking the amphitheater. To not much of a surprise they were already sitting in our usual spot.

Beth and Jerry, were so deep in conversation they didn't even notice me sitting down.

"It is all over the news." I heard Jerry say.

"What's all over the news?" I cut in.

"Oh, hey girl! I didn't see you sit down."

"What are you guys talking about."

"You remember those wolves we saw the summer before last?"

"You mean your 'short cut' that just about got us lost?"

Beth waved it off. "Whatever! They found a mutilated body over there. A teenage boy."

"That's terrible."

"No, you do not understand, they said that he was attacked by a wild animal." She widened her eyes at me, as if to tell me something without out telling me.

"What are you trying to say."

"I am saying you could have been killed Sorrell. You and your little animal activist act."

"One it was a year ago, get over it, and two, he needed my help, I couldn't just leave him there."

"You even put my life in danger."

I laughed. "So the real reason comes out. You weren't worried about me you were worried that the wolf would have come after you."

Jerry spoke. "They said that those woods are haunted."

"This is New Orleans Jerry, everything is haunted." I let out another laugh.

"That isn't funny Sorrell." Said Beth. "That could have been you or me."

"But it wasn't! It probably wasn't even the same wolf."

"Did you see the size of that wolf, it was like twice as big as a regular wolf, and it is probably bigger now."

I picked up my hamburger off my plate and bit into it. I chewed it and then swallowed. "Beth you are so dramatic."

Beth looked passed me. "Looks like the new kids are really adaptable."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!" She pointed toward the door of the lunch room door. I turned around just to see a random couple walk in. Then my mouth dropped on the floor when I realized who it was.

He had his arm around the waist of a blonde-haired bimbo who's tight yellow shirt did not even reach the top of her hip-hugger pants. _Liv_.

His eyes met mine, and he bypassed the lunch line and walked directly toward me, with Liv still on his arm. When she looked at me and realized that he was coming toward me, her lip turned up, disgustedly. My heart thumped faster, and I must have looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hi." He smiled warmly.

I swallowed. "Hi!"

"Sorrell right."

I strongly had to think a moment before I answered. "Yup, that's right! You have a good memory!"

"Thank you." He tipped his head. "How is your head?"

I stroked the bump on the side of my head that had gone down considerably since the day before. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Liv cleared her throat angrily.

"Oh, right, Sorrell, this is my girlfriend Liv, Liv this is my friend Sorrell."

"Wow friend, you work pretty fast, usually I require dinner."

His mouth hung open nervously, obviously he did not get the joke and I had just made an ass out of myself.

"I was kidding."

"Oh." He laughed nervously. "Right."

"Yeah, but everybody knows Liv." I cut my eyes at Liv, remembering her lips locked on Darrius's while we were still a couple. "So how did you too become a couple so fast, it has barely been two days, but then again, that is our Liv. _Fast._"

"Not cool." Said Liv and stormed off.

He stood there stunned for a moment and went after his girlfriend.

Jerry and Beth's mouths were both agape looking at me.

"Seriously? What was that about?"

I bit my lip. I was beginning to feel ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just still don't like her."

"Is this about that time she kissed Darrius?"

I began to poke my lip out. "Maybe."

"You guys aren't even together anymore. Don't you think you should let it go?"

"Maybe."

"So what's with you and sexy locks over there?"

"What do mean?"

"The new guy!"

"Who Kenyon?"

"Uh, yeah!" Beth giggled.

"Nothing, he just hit me with a door and got me some ice. He is actually a really nice guy, I just don't know what he is doing with Liv."

"Um hmm!" Beth leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. The smirk on her face said all she was implying.

"It is not even like that."

"Um hmm!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever Beth. I am going back to class."

"You are going to steal your future husband, from Liv!"

"Bye Beth! Bye Jerry!" Got up and walked off still laughing at Beth's playful taunting.

I looked over in his direction, she seemed upset her arms were crossed and he had his face close to hers talking to her. I began to feel bad. Maybe I did go too far. Maybe he could see something in her that I couldn't see or maybe he was just that shallow.

I dumped my try and left the cafeteria still confused. For some strange reason, I did not want to write him off too quickly. I wondered if he was serious when he called me his "friend", then I wondered if he was, then maybe I should be a good friend and warn him about Liv.

_Maybe I was just reading too much into it._ I thought. I felt a certain kind of protectiveness over him, but that was just like me. I was a mother hen, ever since we found out that my twin brother Russ had downs-syndrome. With my dad working all the time, and my mother on tour with her blues band, all we had really was each other. It was me that cooked and cleaned.

I decided not to put my nose where it didn't belong, besides I did not want to give Liv the satisfaction of thinking that I was jealous of her in anyway.


	9. Chapter 8: Beautiful Girl Kenyon

**Chapter 8: Kenyon**

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Liv angrily nudged me backwards, keeping me from coming any closer to her. Not that I wanted to, of course the fact that I would rather hug a cactus was an understatement. It seemed as if Liv was somehow determining to make my life a living hell. All I knew, was that it would be a long two weeks.

"Did I do something wrong Liv?"

"Seriously?" She put her hand on her hip. "You just stood there and let that wench say those awful things about me."

"What did you want me to do?" I asked calmly. I thought I had done enough going after her, to see if she was okay.

Just then, to my luck, the bell chimed telling the students to go back to class. I couldn't be more pleased that we did not share the same third period. I wondered if would have expected me to take her home, from school, if she was supposed to meet me after school, or on the way to the next period.

As I walked back to my next class, I suddenly began to wonder if all this was worth it. If I could just stay her wolf friend, that had its benefits, scraps from the one of the best restaurants in town, getting scratched behind the ears by the girl of my dreams, and just being near her. It seemed like I would always be closer as a wolf then I would ever be as a human.

As I got to my next class, my spirits lifted, when I reminded myself that this was the class that I shared with Sorrell. Her familiar scent enveloped me as I walked in the door, not because it was the strongest but the most familiar.

She was reading a book on the first row on the far end of the room of the room, she had not even looked up at me. I sat in the last row and just watched her.

"Piece of work huh?"

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" I almost didn't realize that someone was talking to me.

The boy sitting next to me chuckled. "You'd better not let the teacher catch you staring at his daughter like that, he might fail you."

"You're joking right?"

"I hear her dad only lets her date football players."

"Hey Sorrell!" He called. She didn't look up from her book. He looked back at me "That is going to be my wife, just you watch." He put out his hand. "I'm Nick by the way."

I willingly shook his hand. For some reason I was not at all threatened by him. "I'm Kenyon."

"Looks like we are adversaries, my friend."

I let out a chuckle. "I guess we are."

"May the best man win."

Just then the teacher walked in. He was a short man with low cut hair that was graying and a bald spot in the center of his head. He wore a gray pants and blazer, over a white dress shirt with a black tie, and back loafers. He looked more like a college professor than a high school teacher.

I studied his face under the thick glasses with silver frames, and his gray goatee, the oval brown eyes, the fluffy cheeks, I was beginning to see the resemblance.

"Because we didn't get to have class because of the assembly yesterday, today we will do an introduction. What we will do is go around the room you will introduce yourself and tell the class who your favorite writer is. Who wants to start."

No one's hand went up.

"I'll start. My name is Mr. Russell Garnett, and my favorite writer is Edgar Allan Poe. Sorrell, why don't you start?"

Sorrell said nothing.

"Sorrell, I believe I called on you."

I put my hand up.

"Yes, you in the back. "

Suddenly my nerves kicked in. I felt everyone eyes staring a whole in my face.

"Stand up, so everyone can see you."

I stood up and cleared my throat. "Um…I am Kenyon Phalan. My favorite writer is Langston Hughes."

"Very interesting! Would you mind reciting a poem?"

My heart was beating like a jack rabbit's. I glanced around the room at the entire class, every eye was on me, suddenly, my eyes found hers, and the words came almost by themselves.

"_I could take the Harlem night  
and wrap around you,  
Take the neon lights and make a crown,  
Take the Lenox Avenue busses,  
Taxis, subways,  
And for your love song tone their rumble down.  
Take Harlem's heartbeat,  
Make a drumbeat,  
Put it on a record, let it whirl,  
And while we listen to it play,  
Dance with you till day-  
Dance with you, my sweet brown Harlem girl."_


	10. Chapter 9: Marry You Randall

**Chapter 9: Randall**

Friday night had finally arrived. My first week of school had been a blast. It was exciting to be a normal teenager with friends, classes, and no real responsibilities. No one there treated me like a future alpha. I wasn't sheltered, nor given special treatment. I was just Randy, the coolest kid in school.

I turned down weekend get-togethers with my new friends, just to hang out at Satordi's ranch, and just be me. It was nice not to have to hide me increased senses and awesome abilities. I decided that the weekends I would keep to myself, for the wolf.

I was shocked that Kenyon, was still keeping up the charade with Liv. I also was surprised that Liv was still in after, she had figured out about Kenyon's feelings for Sorrell. Maybe she was shallower than I thought or maybe when I told Kenyon to imagine that Liv was Sorrell, he might have actually taken it to heart. Who know what it was but, the fact was, their relationship had the entire school talking, and now Kenyon would be irresistible, like me.

Kenyon decided not to come home immediately after school and once again, as always I was left to vouch for him. I felt like I had been babysitting him for his entire life, but it was like Satordi said "Every wolf for the pack and every pack for the wolf." We had to look out for each other. Satordi even said that when we had tapped into all or our wolf abilities that we would be able to sense when each other was in danger.

Of course we weren't there yet, we still had powers we had not tapped into yet, even shifting was new to us. I was a natural, Kenyon however any break in concentration he would begin shifting back, so he tended to make his phases brief. At least that would always give him a good excuse to turn up missing, I would just tell Aunt Talya that he was practicing his shifting.

Although, I knew I was not lying. I had a pretty good idea, he was somewhere in wolf form, keeping an eye on Sorrell.

When I got to the cottage no story was necessary, because there was a note on the fridge.

_Dear Boys, _

_Going to see your father, will be gone for the weekend. Satordi is taking me. Be good._

_Aunt Talya_

I let out a sigh of relief for one, because if my dad could have visitors it meant that he was getting better and we would be able to see him soon. It had been three years since me and Kenyon had seen our father. The second reason was that I had an unchaperoned weekend I smiled mischievously wondering what trouble I could get into.

I decided to go to the next town over. There was a reservation there where a tribe of wolf shifters like us lived.

There were times the tribe elders would come over and check on us, to see if we were being "taken care of", there was even a time the chief tried to get Kenyon together with his second oldest daughter.

We both were part of an endangered tribe of wolf shifters. Aunt Talya met them a while back, when Kenyon and I were in elementary school. They were not exactly like us but they were similar, and with the both of us being endangered, she thought that we could come together, only the only way two tribe can really come together, is through marriage of alphas. I could imagine how in luck she felt, when she found out what an anomaly their nest alpha in line was. A she-alpha.

I was only told about her, I had never met her in my life. That's why I was here to see this shifter that I would call my wife one day.

I stayed in the shadows. The full moon crept in between the crevices of the forest, so I knew I could easily be spotted. I wondered if I should have phased before I left Satordi's ranch, because I always was nervous about worst case scenario where for whatever reason, would have to phase back in human for, lose my clothes and have to walk home naked.

I began to recognize the scent. A female wolf shifter scent was never hard to find, because it was laced with a pheromone. That made her irresistible even to mortals. The males possessed the same pheromone that worked for females, which was a factor in my popularity Kenyon had the same thing but he did not have the gift of gab, which was why it was harder for him to hold anyone's attention for very long. That was a trait I was teaching him.

The fragrance danced in my nose and it lead me to a creek. She had her back to me. She was in the creek, naked. She was a tall tan woman with long raven hair. She looked good enough to be a runway model. She looked as if she was bathing. It did not take her long to pick up my scent and jerk around and look in my diection.

"Um Hi, I'm Randall."

She let out a loud scream. I tried to tell her who I was, and why I was there but I could barely hear myself over the screams. I then realized that a group of five large brutes circled me.

"Total misunderstanding!" I assured them.

"Who are you? Why have you come?"

"I am Randall Phalan. Me and my brother are supposed to join your pack in a year."

"Why were you spying on my sister, you prev?"

" I wasn't spying, I just wanted to meet her. I was curious about my future mate. No harm, no foul."

"We are very protective over our sister, afraid we can't just let you walk away so easily."

I did not know what I was going to do, but all I knew is that I was in trouble and if Kenyon had the ability to sense if I were in trouble, I was pretty sure that this would be one of those times.


	11. Chapter 10: Best Friend Sorrell

**Chapter 10: Sorrell**

It was a pleasant surprise that it was a slow Friday. I just assumed it was because of Roux's annual fish fry. Although Roux was our completion it was always friendly competition, our fish fry festival was the following week. Charlotte made sure of that, out of courtesy.

Charlotte was my boss, as well as the kindest woman I had ever met. She was like a grandmother to me. She knew my mother when she was my age. That was how long Charlotte's Cajun Cuisine stood. My mother first performed at this very restaurant. When Charlotte was hard up for business, she decided to have a showcase to raise funds. My mother was one of the acts, she later went on to be a famous blues singer.

She even had her own booth. It was the booth that my father had taken her on their first date. It was no longer the exact booth. It wasn't salvageable after the hurricane, but when Charlotte put her mind to something it got done, and she decided that her business would not sink, and she was able to rebuild better than before.

I admired her strength. She would never take no for an answer and she was quite a pistol as well when it was necessary. Not only that, since she was such a giving person, the small town was more than willing to help her rebuild as well.

That is why my mother wanted us to move back, because it was like a big family.

I decided volunteer to take out the trash hoping I could see my friend Rufus. The sky was still a bright pink, as the sun was setting as it awakened tiny diamonds across the lake that ran across the side of the restaurant.

Directly behind the restaurant was a large mass of trees, where Rufus would hide waiting for me to throw him a few morsels of food. It had only been a few month of him being bold enough to come out and allow me to pet him, but he was quickly becoming one of my closest friends, if not my best friend. He knew all my secrets. Although he was a wild animal, somehow I felt confident I could trust him.

I heard the cracking of dead leaves with each step. He was close. I whistled. "Here boy. Come and get it." I made out two luminescent amber eyes sparkle in the shadows of the trees. I whistled again. "Come on, boy!" He then crawled out on his belly and stood up when he was in plain sight.

He took a moment and moved his ears from back to front, and looked around. He then darted in my direction, but went right past me, and while trying to stop slid in to an aluminum trash can and accidently knocking it over.

"Shh." I let out a quiet chuckle. "Quiet, do you want someone to hear you? Real graceful Ruf."

He began sniffing my hand, smelling the beignet I brought from the kitchen that fell on the floor. I put it in my other hand, and he fallowed it.

"No, I am not giving this to you." I lifted it up in the air. He got on sat down, lifted his paws up in the begging position and began to whimper.

"How could I say no to that face." I pet him on the head and tossed it into his mouth.

Rufus, was a little bigger than a great dane. He was very large for a wolf. He his fur was a light beige with hints red, and black on his back and on his tail. He was to my chin sitting down and I was 5'5, and yet he had my complete and total trust, but I had a burning question.

"Rufus, be honest with me. Are you out there eating people?"

Rufus turned his head to the side as if confused at the allegation. I would always wonder if he was picking up my body language or he could actually understand what I was saying. His mannerisms would always be in tune to my conversation. If I said something funny he made a strange barking noise that almost seemed as if he was laughing to, if I told him something sad he would whimper and he would snuggle close to me, as if consoling me, like he did when I told him of my mother's passing.

I had not expected him to just tell me if he had killed that little boy, and I am unsure what I was expecting from him, but I had to look in his eyes and ask him. The look on his face was shear confusion, maybe he just did not understand what I was talking about, or did not understand why I would accuse him of something so heinous.

I tried not to think that he would do such a thing, because if he would kill a human, then I am sure he would have very well attacked me, and he never did. I let out a sigh of relief as if somehow the answer had just fallen out of the sky, but I decided to trust by own deductive reasoning. Rufus was not a killer.

I scratched Rufus's head. "I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. I just had to ask."

Rufus licked my hand and then looked up at me. His eyes were like gems and were so amazingly deep that it sent chills down my spine. It was like he could read me inside and out. His eyes were filled with warmth and love, like we had been friends forever, and just like I trusted him with my life, he trusted me as well.

He gave me a wet lick on my face and left thick slobber on my cheek.

"Ugh!" I moaned wiping the wet kiss. "You are a real class act Rufus. Thanks a lot."

He began to so the odd bark. He was laughing at me. "You think this is funny?" He laughed again.

"Well, I have to get back to work, so you are lucky." I gave him a scratch behind the ear. "I'll see you later."

Then he turned round, was walked to the edge of the woods and looked back at me one last time as if to say goodbye for now. I gave him a wave as I admired his beautiful eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He then darted into the woods into the unknown.

I went back to work and continued to think. _If Rufus wasn't the one killing people, then who or what was it?_


	12. Chapter 11: My Life Kenyon

**Chapter 11**

I sprinted through the woods. I was still in wolf form, and felt on top of the world. I felt like nothing could go wrong.

Then suddenly there was a feeling that came over me that stopped me in my tracks. I began turning my ears and stiffed the air around me. The air reeked of garlic and blood, which meant that the hell hounds were out hunting. They were of little threat to me, since me to them would be like bears and mountain lions to me, just too much trouble. Just like I preferred small game, like chipmunks and birds, they preferred the simplicity of a mere mortal. I decided to keep moving just in case, knowing that a hell hound attacking a shifter, was unlikely, but not impossible.

I finally reached the tree beside Satordi's lake where I put my clothes. I got dresses and when I emerged from the woods, there standing directly in front of me, as if he was expecting me was Ro. Ro was Satordi's mechanic and friend. He was a built light-skinned guy with long dreads that came down his back. His eyes glowed a light hazel. Just looking at him one would think his shifter form was a cat. That is what me and Randall's first impression was.

"Aye, Key-on, where your brudder?" He had a thick Caribbean accent. It was almost hard to understand what he was saying.

My heart dropped. Randy was usually the one to vouch for me when I disappeared, he had never gone missing before.

"I don't know."

The strange feeling I felt before came over me, this time it was worse. It was as if I knew Randy was in trouble.

Just then I looked up and saw two headlights through the darkness coming up the main road, coming directly in our direction. It was what seemed to be a pick-up truck. It eventually drove right up to Satordi's lake, right in front of where Ro and I were standing.

After the driver turned the headlights off, it took my eyes a brief moment to readjust to the darkness. I made out two figures inside of the truck. The driver honked twice as both of the passengers in the car got out as well as two more that jumped out of the bed. Three of the figures began trying to move something in there bed, it looked like it was pretty big since they looked to be have trouble with it. The driver walked up to us. He was a tall heavy set man, with long thin dark hair. As my eyes zeroed in on his face, he began to look familiar.

"Kenyon, my goodness you must have grown five feet over the summer. How are you?"

"Fine." I said curiously. Trying to stay focused on the figures behind the truck. Now they had got handle of the large object,, and were pulling it out. At first it looked like a large sack, then a medium sized animal, then I realized as two of the figures were propping the object up on their shoulders, it was human. They began walking toward us, it took me a moment to realize that the limp figure being carried toward us, was a bloodied and beaten Randy.

My entire body began to burns as I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. I felt Ro, quickly grab hold of my arm. I guess he had sensed what I was thinking.

"What happened?" Ro asked before I did.

Chef Refe spoke. "I am so sorry. It was a clear misunderstanding. My boys thought that he was an intruder and attacked him. I called your aunt and I told her everything."

Ro walked up and calmly took Randy's limp body from the other two figures and into his arms.

"Kenyon, you have my sincerest apologies. I will deal with these three. You have my solemn oath to that!" He looked extremely angry as well. He offered his hand to me, and I politely shook it. "It should be able to heal up in a couple of hours and he should come to pretty soon as well."

"I'll take 'em to the inferm." Said Ro going toward the ranch's own personal clinic.

"We have to be going Kenyon. I cannot apologize enough."

I didn't know what to say. "I have to see if Randy's okay. Thank you Mr. Refe."

I ran toward Ro, and followed him into the clinic. It was just a small room, this room was generally run by a local resident, a wolf shifter like us only a lot , by the name of Jason Derule. He generally split his time between, Satordi's ranch and Las Vegas. Now he was in Vegas, so it was up to me and Ro to tend to Randall. He set him across the examination table and I helped Ro dress Randy's wounds. Ro then went back to his garage and I sat with him until he came to.

I was just dozing off when I heard. "Wow, I think I feel as bad as you look."

"Well you don't look so good yourself!"

Randy sat up and winced. "I have got a splitting headache."

"What happened?"

"I just went over to the reservation. "

"Why would you go over to the reservation?"

"To see my future wife!" Randy smiled mischievously.

I chuckled. "So what did she look like?"

Randy smiled wider as he stared off into the distance, thinking about her. "She was hot!"

I laughed.

"A little bit of a drama queen." He added.

"Are you really going to let Aunt Talya make you marry her?"

"Why not?" He looked at me as if he was oblivious to the fact that Aunt Talya was trying to control our lives. I never understood why he was so willing to be under her thumb.

"Because they are a bunch of pedigree jerks. Why can't we just start our own pack?"

"Kenyon, do you really want to argue about this _again_?"

"Randy. Why give her that control? You know that is what she wants."

"Ken," He let out a sigh. "We've been over this. I have to preserve the tribe. "

"Can't you meet a girl on your own?"

"So how is Sorrell doing?" I knew he was trying to change the subject and he was right. I just had to except, that we just weren't going to see eye to eye on this.

The next day Aunt Talya called the first thing in the morning. Her screeching nagging voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Where were you Kenyon? Where were you when your brother snuck out to the reservation? You were supposed to keep your eye on him."

"I'm not his babysitter."

"Kenyon, why do you have to be so difficult?"

I was just about to give her a piece of mind but Randy took the phone.

"Hey Auntie, how is the weather on the south shore?"

I she sounded like an angry rat .

"I know. I was wrong… I just had to see her with my own eyes…I'm sorry, it will never happen again... Aunt Talya, I am fully capable of …" he sighed. "Yes Aunt Talya. I'll tell him..." He hung up the phone, with a look of despair.

"What did she say."

"Ro, is supposed to keep an eye on us for the rest of the weekend."

_Mortal teenagers don't need babysitters_. I thought. _This is stupid._

"I am going to go see her again today. Just make up something."

"You are not leaving me here to vouch for you Kenyon."

"Randy, that little sna-foo was your fault. You are not ruining my weekend."

Then there was a knock at the front door.

"Aye, it's Ro."

"Come in!" answered Randy.

Ro walked into the kitchen. He looked as if he had not slept in all night.

"You aunt told me to watch you guys."

Randall spoke up. "Well, Kenyon has to go to the library and work on a school project, so he will be gone all day."

"Fine, I'll take him."

"No, that is fine." I said. "I can get there on my own."

"Look, this is no picnic for me, either." He admitted. "Why don't you guys get dressed and we will just go out, have a man's day. What do you say? Paint the town red."

It had been a long time since we had done anything outside of the ranch other than to school. I had to fun. admit, it sounded like fun. "Okay."

"Good. First things first, where do you guys want to go for breakfast."

A thought came to mind that forced a big smile over my face. "I know the perfect place." I said.


	13. Chapter 12: Bad Boy Randall

**Chapter 12: Randall**

It was now a running joke how predictable Kenyon was becoming, although I had to admit, it was beginning to be a bit disturbing, when this young woman, who he had never really known, became all he thought about. This was more than the crush I had thought he had before, this was more of an obsession.

In the beginning it was just something to take his mind off of what was happening to our dad, and of course Aunt Talya. Kenyon was convinced, that what we had was some sort of curse. It was some sort of life sentence inflicted on us through our ancestors, and Sorrell was the light at the end of the tunnel.

For a while I struggled to make sense of it. The best answer I got was from, our mentor Satordi. Satordi's tribe was taken centuries ago, as far as we know he is one of the last owl shifter of his tribe. Satordi said that all like us in extreme circumstances, every single cell in our body craves one thing…survival.

Satordi did something unheard in his tribe for a thousand years. He imprinted on a mortal. The imprint was rare enough, but on a mortal was double rare. Satordi, admitted that he wasn't totally sure about, if this was true with Kenyon, but it seemed like a viable possibility, perhaps Kenyon imprinted.

Ro's Yukon pulled up on the dirt and gravel drive way of a small antique looking building by the banks of a river. The rose colored building that sat beside a big weeping willow seemed like something that would be in a brochure. Maybe it was the French style architecture that just made it scream Louisiana.

The sigh just below the porch steps read "Miss Charlotte's Cajun Cuisine". I did not know what we were doing her, but because we let Kenyon decide where to go for breakfast, I knew that this had something to do with Sorrell. As soon as the car stopped, I got out and ran inside. I had to see this girl with my own two eyes.

When Kenyon realized what I was doing he tried to come after me but it was too late. I already shot through, the door, but looking behind me, I ran into a hostess carrying a bunch of menus.

"I am so sorry!" I immediately rushed to help her pick up the mess that I made. As I look up, all I saw was a sparking and mesmerizing sea of brown, soft creamy caramel skin and luscious ruby lips. I felt my heart skip a beat as her sweet peachy aroma tingled in my nose. I then realized my mouth was hanging open, and I must have been drooling. I shook my head trying to come back to my senses.

"I am really sorry, ma'am."

She flashed me a sweet smile. "It is fine. " She looked away and blushed.

I had to smirk at my charming effects on her."I'm Randy, but you can call me Mr. Wonderful!" I offered my hand both in greeting and to help her back to her feet.

She smiled, then turned away and blushed again. _I'm on fire today!_ I thought. "I know! You and your brother go to my school."

"Really?" I ran through the nameless faces of girls I'd met last week at school on my head and wondered why she didn't look familiar. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sorrell!" My heart dropped.

I heard her but I was in disbelief. "Excuse me? What did you say your name was?"

"Sorrell!" Her voice sounded more masculine this time. I thought it was her, I looked up and realized that Kenyon had just walked in.

I quickly dropped my hand from hers.

"She fell. I knocked her over. I'm going to sit down somewhere." I sounded like a monotone robot. I must have turned six shades redder.

"Wow! Sorrell, I didn't expect to see you here!" Kenyon lied.

I just held my head down and sat in a booth close to the back of the restaurant. Ro went passed them and sat across from me.

"You okay?"

I struggled to keep a straight-face, over the embarrassment. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm good!"

He rose and eyebrow. He didn't look like he bought it but changed the subject. "Nice little place here. What's good here?"

"I have never been here." I admitted. "You are going to have to ask Kenyon."

We both looked up and Kenyon and Sorrell were on their way to the booth we were at. Kenyon sat next to me. Sorrell set out a menu in front of each of us.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?"

I looked around and realized that we were the only people in the restaurant, so that meant Sorrell was our hostess and our waitress. I struggled not to keep eye contact, feeling really ashamed that I was checking her out earlier. It could not have been worse than if she was my sister.

I began staring needlessly out the window across the beautiful water and then over to the woods where I began following a jittery squirrel with my eyes and thought of five different ways to trap him and eat him for breakfast. My skin started to itch, I wanted to shift sp bad. Only then did I realize how hungry I was.

"Randy!"

Sorrell voice cut through my thoughts and sent my hear fluttering. "Yes?"

"What are you drinking?"

"Same!"

"Great two coffees and a cream soda. I will be right back with your drinks."

"Wait!" Kenyon looked at me as if I was conspiring against him. "I'll have a coffee two."

"Three coffees coming up." She said and disappeared around a wall in the back of the restaurant.

"Since when do you drink coffee, Ken?"

"Since when do you drink coffee, Randy?"

We looked at each other curiously and the busted onto laughter. It was a well known fact the neither one of us like coffee, and it was clear that I had ordered coffee by mistake, and Kenyon ordered it because he thought I was trying to impress Sorrell.

Thought out the course of the meal I kept nudging Kenyon for staring too hard at Sorrell. Not that I could blame him, but she even asked him about _his_ girlfriend. She didn't see that he was in love with her, all she would have seen was just a guy that would two time his girlfriend and I couldn't let her think that about my little brother.

I then told Kenyon, to call Liv just to tell her that he was thinking about her.

"I don't want to!" he protested in a whisper.

"Just do it and make sure she hears you."

Kenyon dialed his smart phone agitatedly.

"And be happy about it, she supposed to be your girl."

Kenyon flashed a sarcastic smile and then, put the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

I could hear Liv's muffled voice on the other end.

"Why haven't you called me this weekend?"

I looked up and saw Sorrell walking toward us. "She coming, talk like you love her.

Kenyon grit his teeth. "I love you too sweetheart."

"What, you are going to take me on a date tonight!"

"Of course, dear! What time should I pick you up?"

"You had better be here at seven!"

"I would love to!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"I love you two, baby! Bye!"

When he hung up I almost wanted to laugh. Kenyon saw that and gave me a nudge with his elbow. Sorrell was standing over our table as he hung up."

"That was Liv, she says hi!"

She frowned discustedly. "I'll believe that when I see it!" She then looked at me, then back at Kenyon, then to Ro. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Well you could let me talk to the chef." Said Ro dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "The food was delicious."

"I'll go tell Charlotte." She nodded and left again.

Sorrell came back with a petite plump woman with short brown curly hair. Besides her hair it was hard to tell that she was really that old. She wore a black apron with large spots of flour stains, under a navy blue, white polka-dotted dress, besides the apron she did not look like a chef.

"Good mornin' fellas!" He thick Cajun accent, was refreshing.

"Sorrell, didn't tell me her sister, was back there putting her foot in the food."

I laughed at the typical remark. Ro was way old fashioned when it came to pick up lines. All I thought was, _That woman would chew you up spit you out!_

"Thank you."

"I'm Roland! But you can call me Ro."

The woman blushed.

My mouth dropped in shock. _She actually bought it._

"I am Charlotte! I own this establishment."

"The food was delicious. You have to give me the recipe."

"Oh, it is a family secret. You cook?"

"Well I've known to burn a bit." Ro smiled politely. "You and your husband should come out to Satordi's ranch when we have a cook out."

"My husband died four years ago. Of a heart attack, bless his heart. He was a highly decorated war hero. We built this place together." She looked around the room proudly in a reminiscing trance. Her eyes began to water but there was a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I get by! Sorrell helps me run this place. She is like a daughter to me."

My eyes caught Sorrell's beautiful smile. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight beaming in from the window, I looked over at my brother, he was also in daze staring at Sorrell intensely, he had a look of admiration, and love, there was also something I had rarely seen, and that was happiness.

I remembered my duty to my pack. Unfortunately, most of that pack took turns beating me into a bloody pulp, while my future wife stood there and watched. My future looked bleak, but for the greater good it was what I chose. I decided that as long as my brother was happy, then everything would be worth it. Right now I would live it up, until duty crippled my life. I was going to do all I could to make sure Kenyon ended up with her or whomever he so desired.

Ro paid the bill and we headed to the door when a delectable aroma hit my nose. It smelled savory. It was coming from the near the cash register. Sitting next to it was a plastic barrel of what look like beef jerky, but no kind of jerky I had ever smelled before. This had a more gamey smell like fresh chipmunk. I looked over at Kenyon and then at Ro, both of them had their complete attention on the small dried up sticks of meat.

"Would you fellas like to try some? I am not sure if you guys will like it though. A friend of mine makes it. I think it is what might be driving our business away, because of the smell."

Charlotte, took the jar off of the counter and hand each of us a strip. We bit into it. It was delectable, the mixes of spices and even the natural flavor made it incredible.

"Do you like it."

Ro sighed in ecstasy. "With all due respect ma'am that is the most delicious jerky I have ever tasted in my life. How much do you want for the whole jar."

Charlotte handed Ro, the entire jar, but Ro pushed it back. "Please, I wouldn't feel right." He pulled out his wallet.

"Honey, you would be doing me a favor. In fact, there are boxes in the back. I personally hate the smell. I am begging you to take them all off of my hands."

Ro, Kenyon, and I loaded up Six boxes of jerky in the Yukon. Ro paid Charlotte $200 for all of the boxes. It was all the money that he had, and he insisted.

"We had better get home.'"Said Ro to Charlotte, can't let Casanova here be late for his date. I watched as Kenyon cringed a little.

"Why don't you bring her here?" Sorrell suggested.

"I couldn't do that. I know you are Liv-"

Sorrell cut Kenyon off. "Please, we need all the business that we can get. I promise I will be good." She held her had up in oath.

Kenyon laughed awkwardly.

"Great, idea." I jumped in. "I'll just go through by black book and we can do the double date thing."

"Two for the price of one."Charlotte smiles proudly. "My Sorrell can really reel them in."

"I guess I will see you tonight!" Kenyon seemed to be happy, although I wasn't sure how to take it. I had made the spit decision to go with Kenyon trying to make keep the gawking at Sorrell in front of Liv to a minimum, not to mention the distaste between Liv and Kenyon, as well as Sorrell and Liv, the night craved a third wheel, to go off without a hitch.

When we left to go back home, Kenyon and I finished large box of jerky each and took one each home with us. It was fuel for me, because I had a date night to plan. So needless to say I had my work cut out for me, but first I had to find a date. I pulled out my phone, closed my eyes, scrolled and dialed.


	14. Chapter 13: Tonight Kenyon

**Chapter 13: Kenyon**

The night was a total disaster. Liv complained about the place from the moment we drove up. Apparently she had _finer_ tastes in cuisine. The waitress, I guess was the last straw, of course she had to make a scene in front of a crowded restaurant, and splash the neighboring table's red wine on my favorite light blue button up shirt before calling her "boy friend" and storming out.

Randall winced. "Ouch."

I stood up to shake myself off and to assess the damage. _Great._ I thought. Then I smelled the soothing smell of peaches, and it eased my nerves a bit. Without even saying anything else, she was examining my shirt. My heart went into a fluttering rage having her so close.

"I can get this out." she assured. "Come with me."

She lead me to the back of the restaurant into a large kitchen, one that almost didn't seem to match the restaurant. The front looked like a quaint cottage, but it was the back of the house that looked like a five star restaurant. Sterling steel appliances looked so shiny I could make out my reflection. Everything was so shine, and the aromas, everything from hot seafood gumbo, et tu fait, to Charlotte's world famous beignets was prepared in this kitchen. I had only received the scraps and leftovers in a dish left out for me, which was delectable even then, but now everything smelled so fresh. I fought the urge to pant as my mouth watered.

"Wait here." She said and disappeared into the kitchen crowded with chefs. She came back with a plastic bottle of a sparkling substance, I had assumed was club soda. "Take off your shirt."

I did as she had asked. I took off my shirt and handed it to her. "Come on." She said, and lead me to one of the washing sinks in the back of the kitchen. She poured the club soda on the wine stain and it began to vanish almost instantly. She then began to rub the sides around the stain together and when she held out the spot again, the spot was gone. It was like magic.

"Oh my gosh! You are a life saver!" I had not realized that I had snatched the shirt from her admiring her work.

"It's no big. You must really be attached to that shirt." She smiled.

"It was my dad's."

Her eyes had a sorrowful concerned look on his face. "Was?" She repeated. "Is he…?"

"No." I corrected. "He is just really sick. I haven't seen him in years."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, beginning to tear up. I began to feel bad for making her cry.

"It's okay!" I assured her. "My dad will pull through. I know he will."

She smiled again.

"I'm sorry about your date."

"Don't be. We were doomed from the beginning."

"I don't know why you went there anyway. You could do so much better."

I looked in to her beautiful brown eyes. "I'll be sure to keep my eyes open."

She smiled and turned away. "Good, because you never know when a good thing is staring you in the face."

I could not help but grin from ear to ear. When she looked back at me, I tried to keep a straight face. "Then I will definitely keep my eyes open." There was an awkward moment of silence that, prompted me to make my way out the door.

"Kenyon?"

I turned around to see her deep eyes staring back into mine.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

My heart sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you ask me, you know, to be your girlfriend?"

I just stood there with my mouth open while a million words went through my head that simply wouldn't come out. _I have wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend since the day I laid eyes on you, you beautiful perfect angelic creature. _

"Kenyon!"

I looked over toward the door to the kitchen. Randy was peaking in.

"Kenyon, it is getting late. We have to go."

I looked back at Sorrell, she wasn't even looking back at me anymore. My heart just stopped.

"I'll see you at school Sorrell."

"Okay, see you!" She still was not looking back at me she just walked back into the dining room.

I put back on my shirt and headed out with Randy and his date looking at the ground the entire time. I sat in the back seat of the Yukon Ro let us borrow for our double date and made a promise to myself, the she would know how I felt if it was the last thing I did.


	15. Chapter 14: Sweet Dreams Sorrell

**Chapter 14: Sorrell**

The beautiful cricket song rang in my ear, the air was warm, and I could smell the delicious concoctions from the kitchen, and my eyes took in the moon beams dancing over the river's surface. I sighed, as I decided that this was one of my favorite places to be in the world. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air.

"There you are." A familiar voice cut into my thoughts and made my heart skip a beat.

I opened my eyes again, and looked toward the kitchen where the sound was coming from. My eyes met two deep brownish hazel eyes, and equally as impressive gleaming white perfect smile in amid the most perfectly ripe lips I had ever seen. He still had on the silk sky blue shirt, it was unbuttoned and the hint of his built chest gleamed in the dim light. He was gorgeous.

"Kenyon!" I whispered. I then cleared my throat coming to my senses. "Kenyon, I thought you left."

He let out a small chuckle. "I forgot something."

"Did you live it in the dining room? Maybe I can help you find it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I already found it!" He smiled.

My stomach fluttered intensely. I let out a shallow breath, but it was obstructed by Kenyon's thick soft lips. He then embraced me. He was incredibly warm, and his arms seemed to fit perfectly around me. My heart was beating out of control.

When our lips parted, my knees felt like jell-o and would give at any moment. He rested his forehead on mine looking into my eyes as if waiting for a reaction. I did not know how to react. I was still recovering.

"Sorrell!" He whispered. The sound of my name coming out of his mouth made my heart pick up speed. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right at that very moment. "There is something I need to tell you." I looked in his eyes. There were filled with sincerity and urgency.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

He bit his lip. He began to say something but a loud growl interrupted. I looked over toward the woods, and there was Rufus showing his row of sharp teeth, hunched down as if he was ready to pounce in our directions. He no longer had the kind puppy eyes he usually had when he came to see me, no they seemed possessed.

"Rufus?" I had never seen Rufus like this before. He had his eyes on Kenyon. He growled louder. Kenyon took a slow step back and Rufus barked loudly.

"No Rufus!"

Rufus sprang in the air and landed right on top of Kenyon and began clawing and biting at Kenyon. I watched in horror as Kenyon flailed his arms trying to fight Rufus of, and let out gut wrenching screams. Then suddenly I realized that I was the one screaming in shear terror.

Kenyon's body went limp and Rudus's head shot up. He quickly turned around his blood stained nozzle still bearing all of his sharp teeth. He was coming closer. I tried to run but I could not even move. He then crouched down and pounced in my direction.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

I woke up in cold sweat. A soft breeze came in from the window blowing back my curtains and letting the moon light in through my gossamer drapes. I let out a slow sigh, trying to calm down. _It was just a dream._ I told myself. I lay back down, trying to get back to sleep, but the dream rattled me to the core.

I thought of my mother and how she used to sing me back to sleep when I had a nightmare. I thought hard to remember the words. Then they came to me. Choked up, I began singing.

_Do you know where you're going to?_

_Do you like the things that life is showing you? _

_Where are you going to?_


	16. Chapter 15: Sunday Morning Sorrell

"Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey Cici."

I woke up to a familiar face, that I had not seen for a week. I lazily smiled, with half my face submerged in my pillow. "Russ."

"You're not dressed yet?"

"I had to work late at Charlotte's Russ, just give me another hour."

Russ pulled back the covers and slid into bed with me and pulled the covers up around us. Something we had done since we were kids, when one of us was having a bad day. Because we were twins, we were always in tune with each other. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Talk to me Cici!"

"What do you mean?" I turned around in bed to face him. The first think I noticed was the new stubble on his cheeks. It only made me realize how long it had been since I had seen my brother.

"Cici, something is wrong, you never sleep in."

Russ was right. I was always the one waking everyone up, especially, when we had to go to church on Sunday.

"Russ you're wrong this time. I just had to work late."

"Why?"

"I just had a special party to wait on."

"What kind of party?"

"Some kids from school."

"You work too much."

"What else am I going to do, be here with Dad?"

Russ gave me a disappointed look. "Cici, you have to stop blaming dad. You know he is as hurt as we are. He needs us, especially you. You are here all the time."

"I have nothing to say to him, Russ."

Russ let out a surrendering sigh.

"So what is new with you?" I asked trying to change the subject. "How is school?"

"School's okay. I just still don't understand why I can't stay here and go to school with you. We don't see each other enough."

"I know. How is Grandma treating you, is she remembering how to give you your insulin?"

"Of course, not that is why I am dead and I am here in ghost form."

"That's not funny Russ!" Russ talking about death, quickly reminded me of my mother and just the thought of losing Russ, my only reason for living hurt me to the core.

"I'm sorry!"

"Russ if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"Same here."

I decided to get up and get dressed for church. After church, I went with Russ his job. The schedule we had every Sunday, just so we would have more time together. He worked at the local animal shelter. Something we both enjoyed, because we both loved animals. Russ even wanted to be a veterinarian when we were kids.

Ms. Lewis was in today, which was Russ's favorite supervisor. She was the only one who was patient with Russ, so I appreciated her as well.

I was over by Benny's cage. Benny was a dog that me and Russ helped rescue. We found him battered on the side of the road, which was how we found the shelter in the first place. There had been an issue with his training, because he had been so abused, he did not answer to anyone, but because Russ and I had a soft spot for him, his euthanization kept being put off, but even I knew that time was running out.

It wasn't that Benny was aggressive, he just did not listen to commands, which was equally an issue. He was unadoptable. I still had hopes that we could because he was still a puppy, but a disobedient St. Bernard was never an easy fix.

"He looks better today." Mrs. Lewis always said that. Which was never really true, she just tried to be optimistic.

She was a tall pale woman in her mid-thirties with short black hair. I had never known her to be in a bad mood.

"Hey ."

"Is everything okay, you are awfully quiet today?"

"I'm just thinking." I said vaguely.

"About what?"

"A lot of things."

"Guy problems?"

I giggled. "Why do you always assume that?"

"Well is it?"

I thought a moment. "Well, sort of. It is just I had this really weird dream last night and I am just trying to make sense of it."

"Well, tell me about it. I am usually good at translating dreams."

"Okay, I am standing behind the restaurant where I work, when this boy from school comes out with me."

"Is he cute?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really. I am just curious, but go ahead."

"Anyway, so we are standing there when suddenly he kisses me."

"Was it a willing kiss?"

"What?" I asked.

"Did you kiss back?"

"Yes, but that isn't the weird part. He was attacked by a wolf."

"Wow! That is very interesting. Wolves are very loyal creatures, to dream about wolves is usually a symbol of that and to dream of a wolf attacking is usually a symbol of betrayal. The boy symbolizes your heart or something that you love."

"Love?" I barely knew Kenyon, to be in love with him. I had to admit there was an clear attraction, at least on my part, but judging from his reaction when I asked him about asking me to be his girlfriend, I wasn't sure he was interested.

"Nothing in dreams is usually literal. Evidently you have some kind of feelings for this boy, or opened the door to the possibility of love, but that doesn't matter. In the dream he is a symbol. What the dream is saying, is that your heart feels betrayed, I am guessing by your father. Maybe it is time you had a real conversation with him."

I looked down at my hands. "I am just not ready for that."

"Sorrell, you can't be mad at him forever."

"I know."

"So what about this boy?"

"He is just a boy from school. I don't even think he likes me like that."

"Have you asked him?"

"What kind of girl just comes out and asks."

"Sorrell, you can ask. You don't always have to wait for him to make the first move."

"I don't know."

"You are a beautiful girl Sorrell. I am sure he likes you, he might be just shy."

"Somehow I don't think that is the case either."

"Just ask. It couldn't hurt just to see if he likes you too."

"Okay. I'll ask."

After leaving the shelter I fixed dinner for my dad and Russ, then, grandma came to pick up Russ. He had to go to an alternative school across town and Grandma's house was closer. It was harder going through our mother's passing without him, but I was thankful for the time we did have together. I was also thankful that he was not getting bullied like he did in public school. That gave me piece of mind. It was the upside of him going to a different school.

I always looked forward to Sundays. I was sure my dad did as well. It was the only time, I really talked to him, and we were like a real family. I was thankful for those times.


	17. Chapter 16: Famous Last Words Nick

**Chapter 16: Famous Last Words Nick**

They all saw right through me. I might as well have been invisible. If I disappeared off the face of the earth tomorrow no one would even remember me. I couldn't wait until I graduated high school, got into a good collage and became the next Bill gates or Mark Zuckerberg. Then they would all be sorry. Sorry they didn't talk to me. I would have a million friends, and more women then I knew what to do with and all of them would go one with their normal minimum wage lives. I was going to be somebody. I was no longer going to be their chump. I would show them that I was more than just a butcher's son.

"Hey chump!" Darrius was stumbling down the stairs, his eyes glossy and his eye lids hung low. _Yup, he's drunk again._ I thought. I was always used to it, it was part of being the football team's "assistant". I was just a chaperone and designated driver.

"All right fellas, I got to go, my ride is here. I'm out!"

He gave a couple uncoordinated hi-fives to two other random drunks and then walked toward me. He threw his arm around me, which threw him off balance and I nearly fell over from his heavy body weight. He dug in his pockets pulled out his keys, lifted them up to his face to make sure he pulled the right object out of his pocket and place them in my hand. I handed them back.

"I have a car Darrius. How do you think I got up here, stupid?"

"I maybe drunk, but I am not stupid. If the coach finds out that I have been drinking again then I am off the team, again. I'll send somebody to pick up your piece of shit tomorrow." The smell of heavy alcohol and vomit turned my stomach. I wanted to throw up myself.

"You are such an ass, Darrius!"

"You ever driven a Porche?"

"Trying to compensate for something?"

"You shut your mouth! I have had no complaints."

"Is that why your girlfriend dumped you?"

He smacked. "Man, Sorrell's issue is she is too uptight, about everything. And I mean _everything!"_

As I helped Darrius get in the passenger seat of his red Porche, I couldn't help but wonder why the biggest assholes were the most popular. I wondered if I should be more like Darrius. As I got in the driver's seat I studied the disheveled "star quarterback" sitting next to me with the vomit stained blue Polo shirt.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

I put the key in the ignition, started the car and headed away from the two story house secluded in the woods. I decided to tinker with Darrius's radio, but as soon as I hit the on switch the volume was turned all the way up.

"Seriously?" he nagged.

I turned it off.

"Sorry! I am surprised you still have ear drums."

"Just be quiet the rest of the ride."

I kept quiet and kept driving. Five minutes went by when the car started to sputter and slow down. I stopped and turned off the car. Darrius shot up.

"What did you do to my car Nick_?"_

"Nothing." I turned the key and it whined but didn't turn over. "Don't you put gas in your car?"

"What?" Darrius sprang up and looked at the dash.

"What did your rich parents forget to tell you that your car needs gas?"

"Can't you call somebody?"

"Can't you call somebody, Mr. Popular?"

"Nobody is supposed to know that I was out here. If I could have called somebody, do you think I would have called you?"

It was already dark and we were in the middle of nowhere in the woods.

"Alright, where is your gas can?"

"In the trunk!"

"You owe me big time for this."

I found the trunk release on the side of the seat. I got out , found the red gallon gas container, and headed down the long stretch of dark road hoping that the gas station was not too far. At least the moon was full and lighting my way.


	18. Chapter17:WhereDidyouSleepLastNight? Dar

_.Knock._

When I opened my eyes it took me a moment to realize where I was. I was still in the passenger seat of my Mustang. That ass left me here in the middle of nowhere. I was going bash his face in when I saw him again. Obviously he took me for somebody to be reckoned with.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I looked over at the driver seat window, and there was a tall man with a thick red goatee. I rolled down the power windows. The guy looked like Paul Bunyon.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I was driving by and saw your car on side of the road. Are _you_ okay kid?"

"Yeah. I just sent my friend out for gas last night and he never came back."

"Hate to break this to you but seems to me you don't have much of a friend." The laughed.

I had no choice but to laugh too. "Tell me about it! Hey, you wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"

The guy lifted his arm and observed the gold time piece on the leather black band round his arm. "'Bout six 'fifty!"

"Damn. I have to get to school. "

"Well you're in luck." The man smiled. "I have a tow truck."

"And you are a life saver. Thank you. My dad will pay you whatever you need."

The man chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Didn't you say you need to be in school?"

"Thank you so much!"

"I'm Carl Peterson!"

"Darrius, Darrius Clancy."

"Like the football player?"

I laughed. "Yeah. That's my dad. I'm Darrius Clancy Jr."

I was shocked that Carl took me home towed my car, and still did not want to be paid for it. It made me happy that there were people as cool as him in the world. He was just happy to meet my dad and get a picture with him. My dad even offered him an autograph but he said the picture was enough.

I was expecting police officers at my house, it made me wonder if they even knew that I was gone. It didn't matter I would be late for school and today was the first after school practice of the year, so I would have to give the coach one hell of an excuse for being late. I took a shower, go dressed, grabbed the keys to the Charger and headed out the door.

It was a long ride to school, and gave me a chance to clear my head. I thought about that jerk that left me in my car in the middle of nowhere. Just to think Sorrell actually told me to go easy on him. I was ready to pound him in months ago, for stepping on my band new Jordans.

Maybe that was why, he kept gawking at her, like some sort of a sick puppy. Sorrell, was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Honestly, their we girl prettier than her but, there was just something about her.

I was the quarterback of the football team, and could have any girl that I wanted, but I wanted her. In a way she was my Moby Dick. She wasn't interested in dating anybody in the school her dad was a teacher so she was double the challenge. Her dad was easy. It was a guy thing, you throw sports in the mix and they are eating out the palm of your hand, but Sorrell, was a piece of work.

I just took a cue from my dad. "Persistence beats resistance." That was how he got my mom. That was my dad's style, give them the world, until they fall in love, and then just be an asshole to them. They will spend every waking minute trying to change themselves to get things back to the way things were.

Unfortunately, Sorrell wasn't going for it. I think it was more, of her mother passing away, than anything. Maybe I should have been more sensitive around that time, and been the asshole after. I didn't know, but all I knew, was somehow she had gotten under my skin and for some strange reason, I missed her, and I wanted her back. Then I decided I would get her back.


	19. Chapter 18: Hush Kenyon

I was woken up out of my sleep, by the sound of the television in the den. I tried to block it out, trying to get in all the precious time I had before my alarm went off. I looked at the digital clock across the room. It had just turned 6:52. I looked over at Randy's bed. It was unmade and Randy was nowhere to be found.

I wanted lay back down, but curiosity had gotten the better of me. I headed for the den and listened to the broadcast. It was a lady news caster talking about a couple of mutilated bodies found in the woods. I heard that coming down the stairs. It wasn't until I found Aunt Talya, Randy, and Satordi in the den. When they had all turned around, Satordi quickly turned off the television with the remote.

"Kenyon, what are you doing up so early?"

"I am sorry baby, was the T.V. too loud." Aunt Talya calling me _baby_ made me cringe in discust.

"W-what's going on?" I asked still wiping sleep from my eyes."

Satordi spoke up. "Nothing you are your brother should concern yourselves with. You fellas have school, me, your aunt and Ro will deal with this."

"Is it the hell hound?" Randy asked.

"No, the hell hound does not mutilate, it devours, and it should be fenced in."

"That fence is a joke." I looked over at Randy who was shaking his head obviously I had said too much.

"What are you doing over there anyway Kenyon?" hissed Aunt Talya. "That is outside the border and you aren't supposed to leave the ranch."

"It was just one or two times." Randall chimed in. "Me and Kenyon were hunting."

"Who told you, you could hunt?"

"Nevermind." Satordi cut in. "It doesn't matter, we will deal with this later."

"Obviously, I need to shorten a few leashes."

"So what is it?" I addressed Satordi to change the subject.

"Nothing you boys need to worry about." Aunt Talya intercepted. "You have both gotten into enough trouble, now get ready for school."

Randy looked passed her. "Satordi, what do you want us to do."

"I am not sure exactly what it is, but it seems like a rogue shifter is sending a message. You guys just keep your eyes and ears open and when you aren't in school, I am hoping for your own safety stay inside the boundaries, at least after night fall. Generally the hell hound won't attack super naturals but I don't want to take any risks."

Randy and I went upstairs and got ready for school. I was angry at myself for running my mouth. My brain must have still been waking up, me and Randy had avoided Aunt Talya's wrath for this long, and I was almost positive she wasn't going to do much, but I never liked to underestimate her either.


	20. Chapter 19: Heartbreaker Sorrell

New norms were emerging for me and I was learning to let them flow. Though they were not always easy, but if my life was a puzzle the pieces were slowly placing themselves back together, of course it was over an obvious gap, where my mother's face should have been, but I was learning to work around what wasn't there.

The quiet rides to school with my dad didn't really bother me as much, although I did consider my own car, which would elevate a lot of things. I ran through a mental itinerary in my head. My class periods, my production meeting, the after school football try-outs piece that we were doing, and then I was reminded of the conversation I had with Ms. Lewis, about talking to Kenyon.

I had went back and forth about taking her up on her advice wondering if I was ready for opening myself to another relationship. I did however wear my frilly shear pink top, with the first skirt I had worn in a long time. I had even curled my hair and put on a small amount of make-up. It wasn't meant to be too noticeable I had convinced myself that it was for the news special we were doing after school, but I was never in front of the camera. I was the director and grip. At least that gave me something to tell my dad when he asked about me being "doll'd" up.

Seeing Russ Sunday put me in a less antsy mood, because I still had not decided what I was going to say to Kenyon. Even though, I had again dreamed of him, but this time it was not as scary, more peaceful, romantic, and playful. We were swimming around a waterfall. I wondered what Ms. Lewis would say about that. I thought that maybe it was me thinking about the possibility that Ms. Lewis had brought to my attention.

I went directly to my locker. Darrius popped up just as soon as I placed my hand on the combination lock, it was as if he was waiting for me. He seemed extremely fidgety and a little disheveled, which was rare for him, because he cared a lot about the way he looked. The wrinkles in his gray shirt were definitely out of his norm which sparked my curiosity, even though I had not planned a conversation with him.

"Hey Darrius, is everything okay?"

"Fine. Fine. Everything is fine Sorrell." I could tell he was fighting back a smile. Suddenly I began to regret even indulging him in conversation.

"What are you up to?"

He shook his head still fighting a diabolical smile.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off, but he ran in front of me blocking my path.

"What do you want Darrius?"

"You,and I am not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Darrius, it is too early for this."

Just then, the front doors of the school opened and there he was, my heart stopped. It was him and his brother, and each had a different girl on their arm and then a trail of other 'friends' mostly female. I couldn't believe it.

"Look at that." Darrius said. "How women throw themselves at those guys. They are nothing like you."

I looked back at Darrius puzzled.

"That is why I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you Sorrell."

"Darrius, go away!" I pushed him aside and headed to my first period. I felt like I had dodged two obvious bullets. I wondered why I kept attracting the worst guys. It was clear that Kenyon was a player, and obvious to the point of obscenity that Darrius was a jackass.

I guess I was right the first time the last thing I was ready for what another heartache which was obvious where I was headed if I didn't quit while I was ahead.

I tried avoiding both Darrius and Kenyon all day, and I was successful for the most part, at least up until the after school football try-outs.


	21. Chapter 20: Complicated Sorrell

_We are here at the first practice_ _and the Lafayette Knights seem to be off to a very promising start to a new year of wins. I am here with coach Arthur what are your thoughts?_

Coach Arthur was a tall blonde haired guy, who was built other than a pop belly. He wore a tattered blue polo shirt with a knights logo that seemed smaller than he actually wore and gray khaki's. The same thing he had on every year at the first practice. Coach Arthur was a very superstitious man, and he always wore the same clothes for the first practice, down to the T, at least that was what he was saying in the interview.

Coach Arthur was infamous for his superstition, which obviously was never much help since the football team was so terrible. I had to give him credit, his optimism almost made me a believer, not that I was even into football, I trailed off somewhere around "championships" _Yeah right!_

I was barely paying attention when, the kicker punted the ball and the ball veered way too far to the right. I went over the fence of the field and into the student parking lot, almost almost immediately it soared back across the entire field. Darrius caught it in the face and was standing clear on the other side of the field.

We were standing with coach Arthur over by the stands on to the far left of the direction of where the ball came to. Coach Arthur hoped the fence leading into the field and went over to the side of the field that the ball came from. Beth, Jerry, and I followed, camera still rolling.

"Who through that?"

A hand went up. There were so many students in the parking lot that it was hard to tell who the hand belonged to.

"Well come on in here. Let me talk to you a minute."

Kenyon and his brother Randy emerged from the crowd and walked up to the fence._ Figures._ I thought.

"Which one of you threw that football."

"Depends on who got hit. My brother is a little uncoordinated. I'm sorry." Randy quipped

"Uncoordinated or not he has one hell of an arm. How would you two like to practice with us."

"No thanks." Kenyon said immediately.

"We would love to!" smiled Randall.

Kenyon rolled his eyes but did not protest. It was as if whatever Randall said went.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Hey Tee, get them some spare pads."

A small scrawny kid in shoulder pads got up from one of the benches seeming more than happy to run back to the locker room building.

"My usual assistant didn't show up for school today."

I then realized we were still filming. "Alright guys that is a wrap."

Jerry cut off the camera.

"You guys stay nearby." Said the coach. "We might see history in the making. Our newest Knight."

"Two newest knights." Kenyon corrected.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Randy. I am not doing this without my big brother."

"Can you throw as good as Kenyon?"

Randy smiled mischievously.

Tee came back with shoulder pads and two blank jerseys.

"Here put these on and go ahead and take the field. We are going to have a light scrimmage to kind of test you boys out."

As Randy and Kenyon took off their shirts all girls in the bleachers, as well as the cheerleading team that was out practicing that day were glued. Someone even whistled. Randy waved in the direction it came in and even blew a kiss. Kenyon kept his head down, as if embarrassed by all of the attention.

"So which one you think is cuter?" Beth said close to my ear. We were two rows the top of the bleachers with a perfect view of the field talking.

"What?"

"Which Phalan brother is cuter?"

"I don't know." I was looking down at the two Adonis brothers. Trying not ogle like everyone else but I noticed.

"Both of them have a lot going for this, ridiculously gorgeous, mysterious, but Randy." She glanced over at him and quickly back at me trying not to make him think she was talking about him. "All pretty boy, Obvious heartbreaker, Smoothe talker, nice looking caramel brother. If Shamaar Moore and Michael Ealy had somehow had a spawn, oh my gosh it would so be Randy."

I had to giggle and blush. Beth was right, I never really got a good look at Randall, but he was very beautiful as well. It was obvious they were brothers.

"Then we have Ken." I felt myself blush as Beth continued. We both suck a brief peak he was tying his shoes, his long wavy hair blocking his face. "I mean the hair thing, I am not sure how I feel about a guy going through more conditioner than I do but somehow, he pulls it off. The brother takes care of himself and is obviously hetero. " She paused sighed. "I cannot get over those eyes."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and was brought back to the first day of school, staring into them. The deep brown with copper-tones. Then I went back to the weekend when he slid off his blue dress shirt, where I got a full close up view of his perfect abs.

"If Randy is the charming pretty boy, then Kenyon is the shy mysterious boy next door. And that smile. I don't know if Ben and Jerry's carries that flavor, but good law'd, I want some of that chocolate brother."

I had to laugh. "Something is wrong with you."

"So the question is; what team? Team Randall or Team Kenyon."

We looked at each other with big smiles. We said our answers in unison but she said "Team Randall" and I said "Team Kenyon" in a low both laughed. I suddenly I felt someone staring at me, and I looked down and met Kenyon's eyes and alluring smile. I let out a quiet gasp as he winked at me, then took the field.

"_Did he hear us?"_ Suddenly I turned five shades redder. He couldn't have I thought. We were sitting on the second row from the top of the bleachers and talking pretty low. There were only a few people on the bleachers, mostly students that were finish with their after school activities just killing time, boys and girls alike, but I decided it was possible that he was not looking at me per-say, although it did look like he was.

Practice went very well. I wasn't too literate of football, but I even I knew that Kenyon and Randall were the best players that Lafayette had ever seen. They were each triple threats. They could throw, catch, and tackle. I decided to turn the camera on to catch the brothers tremendous skill and feature it on the new cast for Friday. _ Maybe Coach Arthur's superstition is actually beginning to work._

I usually did not stay till the end of football practice, but I was very intrigued with how the new editions were going to effect the team, primarily would the school be gaining them as players. I was happy when I found out that Coach Arthur decided to put then on the team, and decide later what position they would play. Everyone that heard him cheered, they all knew what the coach knew, that the Knights had a fighting chance at the championship this year.

I bumped onto Kenyon on the way out of the football field.

"Good game!"

He smiled warmly. "Thanks. I didn't think they could take on new players like this."

"Well, most of the kids that go to this school have rich parents, so they basically do whatever they want."

"How long have you been playing football?"

"Actually, I have never played. It's fun! You ever played?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure it is fun when you are as good as you are."

Darrius came up behind me and put his arm around me. I pulled away.

"Ken, great ball playing bruh!" He put his fist up, waiting for Kenyon to return the gesture. Kenyon did reluctantly.

"We are having a party, at my house to celebrate, your brother said he was going to fall through."

He bit his bottom lip annoyingly and traced the bride of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "I guess I'll be there then."

"Great!" he said, then snuck a quick kiss on my check and walked away. I frowned.

"Do you have to everything your brother does?"

"It's complicated." He said. "Are you going to be at this party?"

"I guess."

"Good!" He smiled in relief "So is that your boyfriend?"

I smiled. "It's complicated."


	22. Chapter 21: I Knew I Loved You Kenyon

**Chapter 21: I Knew I Loved You Kenyon**

I couldn't believe I had let Randy talk me into going to Darrius's house party. I could already tell, the alpha and beta instincts were defining themselves. It made me concerned if, the entire wolf side would take over and I wouldn't make any decisions for myself. It just reminded me once again the curse that was dealt to me.

I was at least waiting for the psychic abilities to come out. Generally, shifters possed a special ability that is their own, a consolation prize of sorts, that they had to learn to control, as well as the animal they harbored. For the longest time I wished mine was telepathy, at least so I could talk to Sorrell in wolf form, at least that would elevate a lot.

Now we were on our way to this party and I actually had to walk up to her in human form and strike up an awkward conversation like any other human.

Darrius lived in a big mansion on the outskirts of town. His long driveway was filled with cars which only lead me to assume, that this party was obviously not just for the football team. It was for the entire school.

We found a clear patch on the other side of the street opposite the mansion and Randy parallel parked. We then got out and made our way up the drive way. I could already see the blinking party lights from the outside and hear the load music. It did not seem that her even had neighbors because I was sure they would have complained.

First thing when we got in the door, I was looking for Sorrell. Randy decided to break of and do his own thing leaving me to my mission alone. I finally found her with Beth in one of the living playfully dancing and laughing.

I suddenly felt a blanket of shame come over me remembering that I couldn't dance. I wondered if I should have went over at all. I was going to receded, but she spotted me, and gave me a friendly wave and went back to dancing. I smiled back, and just observed her playful dance.

The way she swung her arms and whipped her beautiful tresses around keeping time with the rhythm of the song, she just look as free as a bird in her own world, and I realized that was how I wished that I could be.

"Do you want to dance?" I didn't even see her walk up. My heart skipped a beat.

"No." I answered quickly. "I'm just looking for my girlfriend."

Her face sunk "Oh, ok."

My heart hit the floor. I knew I would remember this for the rest of my life in shame, if we never ended up together like I had always dreamed.

"Hey hotshot, you came!" Darrius walked in with two red plastic cups, handing one to Sorrell.

"Thank you!" She said in a low tone. She still seemed a bit disappointed.

"Do you want to dance sweetheart?" he said in her ear.

She rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Sure."

He hi-fived me with his free hand, the other was wrapped around Sorrell. "I'll catch you later, man. Make yourself at home."

He disappeared into the crowd of people with Sorrell. I decided to find Randy so I could just leave with my last little bit of dignity. Just as soon as I looked over in the general direction Sorrell went off in I recognized the purple sheer fabric of the party dress Sorrell was wearing, hoisted over Darrius's shoulder. It took me a moment to realize the grave of the situation. Darrius had Sorrell's limp body over his shoulder and was trying to take her up the main stairs.

I rushed through the crowd, and I went straight for her but Darrius pulled away.

"Man, she's fine I am just taking her upstairs to get some rest, if you know what I mean."

The fact that I did know what he meant made my skin crawl. I grabbed her limp body again and this time I was able to detach her from Darrius's grasp. He tried to grab her back but I pulled away and went directly to the living room couch and placed her there. Darrius followed.

"Sorrell, are you okay?"

"She's fine!" Darrius cut in.

I grabbed his collar angrily. I was ready to break him in two. Suddenly, I heard Randy's voice of reason.

"Ken, take Sorrell home!" He held the keys up to my face. "Put him down and take Sorrell home."

I let go of Darrius slowly and grabbed the keys from Randall.

"Take Sorrell home Kenyon!" Randall repeated.

I lifted Sorrell off of the living room couch, force my way through the crowd of staring people and back to the Yukon.

It took everything in me not to go back into that party and rip Darrius to shreds. I had to keep reminding myself that right now Sorrell needed me. I put her on the passenger seat of the Yukon and she helped a little, which let me know that she was coming back into consciousness.

My adrenaline was pumping and my heart was racing. I fumbled with the keys for a moment, then I took a slow breath to compose myself and put they keys in and started the car.

"Sorrell everything is going to be okay. I am taking you to the hospital."

"No.." she said lazily. "Just take me home."

"Sorrell, I don't want something bad to happen to you. I don't even know what he slipped you. I am taking you to the hospital, and that's final."

"Will you stop sounding like my dad and take me home?"

"Is your dad home?"

"No, he's out!" she had an attitude in her voice, that I had never heard before. "Pull over, I'll walk."

"Sorrell, you're not walking. I'll take you home, and I am going to stay with you until your dad gets home."

"Are you going to take advantage of me, like Darrius?"

"What? No! Never!" My stomach turned at the idea of what Darrius had planned to do to Sorrell if I had not stepped in.

"You guys are all alike. You men, just taking what you want and don't care about anybody."

"Are you comparing me to that gutless punk Darrius?" My body began to itch and burn. She had gotten deep under my skin. "Let me tell you a little something about guys like that. They are cowards, they are the lowest form of scum."

"What about you? You with a different girl every week and just dump them out of shear boredom. You use like toys just like he does."

My blood boiled. I stopped the car suddenly and glared at her. "You don't know anything about me!"

Her eyes widened. There was a look of sheer terror, a second later, her eyes closed and her body went limp.

I almost turned around and headed in the direction of the hospital, since now she could no longer protest. I decided to honor her wishes and take her home. I had followed her scent there enough times to know it blindfolded a small white house at the bottom of a hill.

"Hey." I whispered not trying to frighten her again. "You got a spare key or something?"

"In my purse." She whispered back. I rummaged through her purse and found her key ring, luckily there was only on key on it. I unlocked the door and then went back and took her up in my arms.

I imagined I was her groom and she my beautiful bride as I carried her over the threshold of her door. I wondered if we would even see that day, or if Aunt Talya would let that happen. It was as if I could never be satisfied when it came to Sorrell. I was a wolf friend, not enough, I was just a simple friend, not enough either, I wasn't even her boyfriend and now I was thinking about being her husband. It was as if she was my addiction.

I arranged the pillows on the front couch and placed her gently down. I went over and closed and locked the door. I then waited for her father. She was again knocked out. I decided to leave her alone for a minute but wake her, so she did not fall in too deep of a drug induced sleep. I was paranoid that I would not be able to bring her back.

I began pacing nervously. Something prompted me to look up at the fire place mantel and observe the family pictures. There was one that caught my eye, it was of a beautiful woman with dark lipstick her hair pinned up, with a sparkly dress singing into a microphone. Although it was dark in the room still my eyes had adjusted quickly, because of my primal instincts. It was clear based on resemblance that this was Sorrell's mother, the blues singer. As gorgeous as she was in the picture, I just could not see her strung out on drugs or alcohol.

I then looked over, to a picture of a little girl. I studied the beautiful brown haired girl in the yellow dress in the picture, with a familiar background. I took the picture frame in my hands. I put a hand over my mouth in shock. I looked back at the girl on the couch and back at the girl in the picture. _How on earth did I miss it? _Now it all made sense.

Sorrell began to stir. I placed the frame back on the mantel and went over to her and knelt beside the couch.

"I'm sorry, I blew up at you." She said.

"It's okay. I am sorry I scared you." I said. "I know what it all looks like, but you have to know that I am not like that at all."

"Why should it make a difference what I think?"

"It just does." I gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "You see, I'm just really sheltered and that is my aunt's way of keeping me from having a serious relationship."

"Why?"

I thought of a way to explain my Aunt Talya so she could understand at least what I was allowed at this point to let her understand. "She's afraid I will get too distracted."

"Is she like one of those over obsessive parents that lives through their kids?"

I chuckled. "Yes, exactly!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Yeah, bummer huh?"

"And these girls are okay with that?"

"You would be surprised how many girls at your school, just want a superficial boyfriend as a status symbol."

"Why even bother, dating, if you can't fall in love? I thought that was the point."

"I don't suppose you have ever been in love?" I asked.

"No, I thought, but I guess I was wrong." She shrugged. "What about you, you love any of the girls you've dated?"

I looked down at my hands smiling. I then locked eyes with her. "truthfully, I have been in love with the same girl since I was twelve."

"Wow! Really? I guess I did have you all wrong. What does your aunt think?"

"That's the thing." I said. "She doesn't know."

"Does _she_ know?"

"Does who know?"

"The girl that you're in love with?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." She said "complicated" as I said it. I let out a chuckle. Obviously I was getting predicable to her. She smiled.

"You know the worst she can say is no."

"Even still, I wouldn't know how to ask her anyway and I'm not popular like you and Randy. You guys know how to talk to people.

"You are doing fine. Besides, I'm not popular."

I smiled. "You don't know it but you are."

"I'm just the girl that used to date the football captain."

"That's not true. You stand out more than you think you do."

She giggled. "Who have you been talking to?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy."

She looked at me suspiciously. "I hope that doesn't mean you have the wrong idea about me."

I shook my head."No not at all!"

"Besides you and your brother are way more popular than I could ever dream of being. I think she has to have noticed you."

I smiled bashfully.

"You have got this kind of mystery that surrounds you. You are like a black James Dean."

I had to chuckle.

"It's true." She grinned. "But now that I know you and the shroud of mystery is off, you are actually pretty cool."

I rose my eyebrows. "I have never been called 'cool' before."

She looked shocked which was flattering. "Really?"

"Yeah, but the past few years my only classmate has been Randy; a lot of coolness to compete with."

"I think that you are both cool in your own ways."

Suddenly I remembered the conversation she had with her friend at the football field and I blushed again.

"Yeah." She said. "Randy is more the social butterfly."

I laughed at the idea of Randy being a 'butterfly'. She laughed too.

"And you are just a genuinely nice guy."

I lowered my eyes. "Well you know what they say about nice guys finishing last."

"That's not true. A lot of women prefer nice guys."

"Like you preferred Darrius?" The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them and as soon as they were out I want so desperately to take them back

Her eyes widened.

I sank my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

She frowned. "No you're right. I think I was just trying to get under my dad's skin, but it didn't work. Turns out my dad was a fan of his dad." She sighed. "Men."

"Hey cut him some slack. Everybody makes mistakes."

"And then there is that? Why are you even talking his side?"

I shrugged. "You do tend to be hard on him and it is obvious that he loves you.'

She squinted at me. "What else did this mystery person tell you.'

"No, I meant..-" I sighed and sunk my head again. "I'm sorry, I just envy you."

"Why?"

"You know what the last thing I said to my dad?"

"What?" She asked.

"It was pretty stupid."

She slid her hand into mine. "Tell me!"

I studied her beautiful soft hand. "I told him that I hated him."

"Why?" She asked again.

"He was making me go to a school where I got beat up every day and nobody liked me."

"Really?" I looked up into her amazing concerned eyes

I chucked. "Yeah, I wasn't always this cool."

She tried to sit up, winced and grabbed her head, and went back down.

"Are you okay?"

"I just got a splitting head ache."

"You need some aspirin?"

"Yeah, the bathroom is the first door on your right."

I went down the hall, and found the bathroom, and grabbed the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. I then went to the end of the hall, where the kitchen was. I got a glass out of the cabinet and went to the sink to fill it with water.

I smelled him as he snuck in and I almost when into attack mode, but I recognized the smell.

"Don't move!"

I turned around only to meet the chubby gray-haired face of Sorrell's dad.

"Mr. Garnett!"

"Kenyon? What the hell are you doing in my house? Where's Sorrell?"

"She's on the couch. I just brought her home." I lifted my hands in surrender. I still had the aspirin bottle and glass of water.

"Brought her home from where?"

"A party."

He then went into the living room and I went behind him. He turned on the light. Sorrell looked up and squinted.

"Dad?"

"Sorrell, what happened."

"Nothing." She lied.

"She was drugged." Sorrell's eyes got wide looking at me as if I had betrayed her. I shrugged.

"Drugged?" Mr. Garnett knelt beside his daughter to closer observe her.

"I'm fine Dad."

"You are not fine, Sorrell. I thought this acting out was over."

"It was just a party, Dad. You're golden boy was the one that did it!"

"Darrius?"

"Yeah. Darrius!"

"I am calling 911." Mr. Garnett took out his cell phone and began dialing. He then walked out the front door.

"Kenyon, he's never going to let me go anywhere ever again."

"Sorrell, he loves you, he's only looking out for you."

I set the aspirin and water on the coffee table beside her.

"It is getting late, I should go, before my Aunt sends out a hunting party."

She let out a breif giggle. "Okay, Kenyon. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, unless my dad transfers me."

"Just do me a favor and go easy on your dad. Some people would give anything, just to talk to theirs."

She nodded. "Tell that girl how you feel. Some people would give the world to be loved by someone like you."

It warmed my heart to hear her say that. I wanted to tell her. I place a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear."Goodnight, Sweet lady!"

I finally went back home just like I normally did, and I dreamed about her just as usual, only now I was a little deformed boy and she was a little girl in a yellow dress


	23. Chapter 22: More Than JustFriendsSorrell

**Chapter 22: Sorrell**

It had been a long night already. My dad was just making it longer, calling an ambulance. Although, I did not see the point of filing a police report, knowing that Darrius's father would just black ball his son's way out of it all, just so it didn't make the papers.

I hoped that I was wrong, in any respect. I did not want what happen to me, to happen to someone else or worse, if they didn't have someone like Kenyon around to help them. I decided that maybe, I was wrong about him. It could have very well been possible that Kenyon was only trying to help.

When I finally was able to get home, and get to bed, it was almost time for me to go to school, so my dad let me stay home to get some rest, although, it was hard for me to sleep because I could not get Kenyon off of my mind. He was practically taken. I generally tried to be a good girl especially since the year before, and I was never the type to want someone that belonged to someone else. _What was the matter with me?_

I kept replaying the same line in my head _"I have been in love with the same girl since I was twelve."_ My longest relationship was a couple of months, and the jerk tried to rape me. I guess it is different when she doesn't even know how you feel. It is much easier to love from a distance than close up. I wondered if he would be so "in love" if he was actually with the girl he was with. I imagined him being so annoyed with this girl and thinking of the years wasted he had spent of desiring this girl. Thinking of all of the girls he had missed an opportunity with, because he was obsessing over this one, from a distance.

I decided when I went back to school I would help Kenyon. Give him some womanly advice on how to ask her out, at least he would know if she was worth the trouble. It would be the least I could do for him helping me, in nurses office and at Darrius's. I began to doze off, and for the first time in a few nights I didn't dream of him, I didn't dream at all.


	24. Chapter 23: Fight For You Kenyon

**Chapter 23: Kenyon**

I was really looking forward to seeing Sorrell again, but I wasn't at all shocked that she didn't come to school. I was glad she was able to rest after what happened the night before at the party. The good news was I was able to focus more on other things, including school work without her there, but there was an emptiness that I couldn't shake.

The last period of the day was a little better, being able to see Sorrell's dad. Before I sat down at the beginning of class, I asked about her, and her dad just confirmed what I had though, she was home sleeping off the night before and since I had still seen Darrius a couple of times roaming the halls, it was safe to assume that he had gotten away with it.

I generally tried to pay the most attention in Mr. Garnett's class. I guess subconsciously I was trying to impress him to score points with Sorrell, even though it became clear that her and her father were never on the best terms.

I was how ever beginning to enjoy his class, just because of my love of writing and of Harlem Renaissance poetry. I kept all my poetry and sketches in a notebook that I carried with me everywhere, so that Aunt Talya would not find it and find out about Sorrell.

I was putting some finishing touches on a poem, when Mr. Garnett asked me to stay after. I did as he asked, after the rest of the class had filed out I walked up to his desk. He was putting his things in a briefcase, I was guessing he was about to head straight home to check on Sorrell.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"No apology needed, Mr. Garnett. I totally understand. I would be the same way if Sorrell was my daughter."

"Yes, well, she is a sweet girl." He added.

"Yes she is and when someone takes advantage of her and treats her like that, it just-"

"Easy killer!"

I realized I was clinching Mr. Garnett desk and grinding my teeth angrily. Just thinking about it made my blood boil all over again.

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "No apology necessary. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't have been at that party. I don't know what would have happened to my baby girl."

I shivered at the thought. "I am just glad I could be there help."

"You're okay in my book!" he slapped my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Garnett." I turned to leave and then turned around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I straightened my posture hoping that it would help me be taken more seriously. "How would you feel if I want to ask permission to ask your daughter out?"

He raised is eyebrows."Is that right."

I cleared my throat. "Yessir. I would like to take Sorrell out on a date."

Mr. Garnett smirked as he scratched his chin. "I have to say Mr. Phalan, I am very impressed by you taking the time to do ask me for permission to date my daughter. That really means a lot but you are aware that my approval at this point may hurt your chances, more than it helps. All I can give you is an endorsement."

"Where I come from, an endorsement from the father means a lot."

"Just be good to her, and respect her. She…" he trailed off. "_We _have been through a lot."

"Always, sir!"

I shook his hand "Thank you sir."

I then headed to football practice. While in the locker room, dressing out, Randy gave me a quick talking to.

"What ever happened last night, we are going to leave it there, understand?"

I didn't hear him. I didn't care. All I saw was rage. There he was out on the football field as if nothing happened. My canine teeth we a little more prominent and as I walked toward the field in my brand new football uniform, I let out a quiet growl.

"Hey man! Good to see you. Sick party last night right?" It took me a minute to realize that he was talking to me.

I decided to play along. "Yeah, sick."

"So, did you and Sorrell have fun last night?"

I squinted at him. "What do you mean?"

"You can't be that much of a boy scout."

"So you are asking, if I had my way with her, while she was drugged."

My mouth was dry, I felt more rage than I had ever felt in my life, my skin was past itching, it was burning, I tried to stay focused so I wouldn't phase right wher I was standing.

He got into position to run a play. It was me on defense and Darrius and Randy on the offensive side. He said something to me as I got in my position, "You can thank me later." Those words burned into my brain like a cattle brander.

"Thank you!" I whispered.

Suddenly some yelled hut, and all I saw was red. I don't even know if he caught the ball, I was locked on target. Within a matter of seconds I was right on him, but something hard and heavy hit me like a freight train, then I blacked out.

When I finally came to I was looking at the sky, with Randy on top of me, I pushed him off and stood up. Everybody on the team looked like deer in head lights, staring at me with their mouths agape. I looked around but didn't see Darrius.

Randy kept trying to grab me and calm me down, but I kept pushing him off. I was still looking for Darrius. There was a crowd of people over by the benches near the stands, I pushed through, and there he was, on his back, his right leg obscurely to the right with the bone and padding poking out.

He had just opened his eyes and screamed bloody murder when he saw the condition of his leg.

"I am suing you for everything you have." He yelled.

Coach Arthur broke through the crowd. "Alright everybody back up and don't touch him. I am going to call an ambulance. " He then walked up to me. "A word with you Mr. Phalan."

"Coach?"

"I don't even know what to say."

"I understand coach."

"You are aware you are off the team."

"I totally understand coach."

"Alright!"

Randall and I went into the locker rooms and dressed out into our school clothes and waited on how the situation would pan out.

Satordi was called down to the school, as well as Darrius's dad. He actually looked like Darrius's twin only taller and with more muscle mass and facial hair.

Satordi ended up talking to Darrius Sr. and striking a deal with him, so that Darrius and his family would stay out of the news and I would stay out of Juvenile Hall.

When we got to the ranch Satordi told me to follow him to wooded area on his land. I wondered if he was showing me the plot where he would bury me. Randy went back to the collage so I was by myself. So there I was face to face with Satordi in the middle of the woods.

The wind pulled his long silver hair away from his face. It anger and disappointment read on his eyes. I looked down at the ground. "Satordi, I am sorry!"

He spoke slowly. "You have not begun to be sorry!"

"Satordi, I-"

Suddenly, I felt an explosion push me backward. I must have soared back ward a few yards, went through a tree and hit the ground. An aggressive pain took over me. The more I tried to move the more the pain seared through my body. I could not breathe and began going into a deep panic. Everything went white, somewhere in the lightness I saw my dad's face looking back at me. A single tear escaped from my eye from the pain.

I struggled hard to breathe. The light faded and everything went dark. My breathing became more regular and I could see the stars in the sky.

"Your move Kenyon!"

I looked up Satordi was standing over me. _Was he serious?_ I did not move.

"You are bold enough to attack someone weaker than you, but are afraid to try someone more powerful."

The pain had subsided for the most part so I stood up and just walked away.

"So you can just walk away from me, but when it comes to the mortal-"

"I get it Satordi! I am a coward!" I started to walk away.

"Kenyon, front and center!"

I turned around and looked at Satordi. "I messed up!"

"I know you did." Satordi said. "I have been on this earth a long time and have seen a lot of things and I have always know one thing to be true."

"What's that?"

"A man in love does some crazy things." He chuckled.

"How did you…?

"Not much goes on at this ranch that I don't know about. Even I know not to tell your aunt everything."

I had to laugh. I was speechless.

"Nothing more precious a man can posses than a woman's heart, and never forget that."

"I don't know about having her heart yet."

"Kenyon, your brother will be a great Alpha one day, but you have a great heart and that is a gift as well."

"How?"

"Of all things in the world, of all talents and abilities, love is the most powerful. It can do all things. That is your gift. Never forget that."

"Yessir!"

"Go home, and get some rest."

I began to head back home again, Satordi again called.

"Kenyon!"

"Huh?"

"Your aunt is going back to see your father this weekend. Invite her and her family to the ranch for the weekend."

I smiled. Satordi was brilliant. I walked all the way back to the cottage. I was still sore, and covered in twigs and dirt. I took a long shower and went straight to bed.


	25. Chapter 24: Love You More Sorrell

**Chapter 24: Sorrell**

I was actually glad to be back at school. I was even happier when I found out that the rumor that Kenyon put Darrius in his place was true. I decided not to sit with my usual friends at lunch. Instead I decided to sit with Kenyon. I preferred to sit with him alone. I knew that was almost unlikely because he was surrounded by people.

"Kenyon," I said sitting down. "Would you mind if we talked alone?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course not."

"I don't want to pull you away from your friends."

"I am sure they'll survive without me." He laughed.

We both took our lunch trays and I decided to sit outside in the amphitheater, since not many people were ever out there. We found a small table in the corner and sat down.

"I'm so glad to see you're feeling better."

I smiled. "I am feeling a lot better, thank you. I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

His smile faded and he sunk his head. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Everybody is talking about how you beat the snot out of Darrius."

"And he might not be able to play football again, and neither will I." The look on his face was full of remorse.

"Why do you have to be so noble? I am sure he will think twice before he does that again."

"I know. I guess I just scared myself. I have just never been that angry before." He looked into my eyes.

"Kenyon, you are a good guy and I don't think that you meant to hurt him, but I can't say I feel bad that you did." A guilty feeling came over me. "Does that make me a bad person?"

He smiled again. "No, of course not! You're not a bad person Sorrell."

The sound of my name gave me butterflies. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"About what we talked about the other night."

He raised his eyebrows. "What about the other night."

"About the girl that you are in love with."

He looked at me curiously. "What about her?"

"I want to help you get her."

He raised his eyebrows again looking surprised as he fell back in his chair and then began to chuckle.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "What's so funny? You don't think I can?"

"No." I started to get up but He placed his hands on top of mine on the table. "Of course not! Please don't think that."

I pressed my lips together and once again settled in my seat. "Then, what is it?"

"It's-"

"Complicated." I finished. Then it came to me. I looked at him wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid" I looked at him sincerely. " you're scared that she might not love you back."

His face fell in his palms and Then he shook his head. Then rested his cheek on his hand. "You're right Sorrell and I think you should just quit while you're ahead, because this is hopeless."

I held his other hand. "Let me try!" I begged. "You have done so much for me, it is the least I can do. You have been such a great friend, and I want to do something for you. Please?"

He studied my hand interlocked in his, and brought his glance back up to my face. He let out a long sigh. "Okay, Sorrell!"

I smiled in jubilation. "Great! You won't regret this. I want to know everything about her, what she likes, who she is,…"

"Why don't you come to my house this weekend and I will tell you everything. You can bring your family out too."

"Okay great!" I said content. I had to admit that I hated having to wait until the weekend. I wanted to get started right away. Even more I wanted to meet this girl. She had to be very amazing for him to love her for such a long time.

The bell rang for s to go to the next period and we both headed to class together, I even sat with him and while my dad was teaching, I slipped him a note.

_What is her name?_

I watched him scribble something on the paper and hand it back. I looked at the sketchy handwriting under mine.

_Saturday._

I crossed my arms. _Who could this girl be?_ I thought. That would boggle me for the rest of the week and not that I didn't try to get it out of him for the next two days and for two days he had the same response. _Saturday._


	26. Chapter 25: Una Noche Kenyon

**Chapter 25: Kenyon**

It was an exhausting week of carefully planning the weekend with, but I was a better mood than I had been in a long time. The was just a small issue with fall-out from a couple of members of the football team, it was two of Darrius' closest friends Sam and Eric. The worse confrontation was one on the way to second period. I was at my locker and could hear their conversation, but I didn't have to use my hearing abilities to hear eavesdrop, I knew that the conversation was meant for meant for me to hear.

"See that is what we get for allowing cross-dressers on the team. Now we are out a good quarterback." Sam was the bigger of the two and of course his voice the deepest. I could pick out his voice anywhere.

"Now we will never make it to the championship, and it is all this little girl's fault." Eric was pretty average built, it was obvious, he wouldn't be so confident around me is he wasn't around Sam.

I bit my bottom lip as I heard their footsteps stop directly behind me. _Walk away. Just walk away._ I could hear Randy and Satordi's voices in my head.

"If it isn't our friend Kenya." Sam taunted.

"Nice hair goldilocks." Eric continued.

I could taste the blood being drawn from my lip, so I began to suck my lip. I took a deep breath and turned around and tried to walk but they both blocked my path.

"I don't want any trouble." I said. "I just want to get to class."

Sam poked his bottom lip out. "If you want us to move, make us. Bet can't take us both."

I smiled to myself thinking of me taking them on that challenge, but I wasn't going to. I was a rapid healer, and I was still sore two days later from Satordi's single blow to my chest. I wondered where Randy was when I needed him.

"I am sorry about your fri-" just as I tried to apologize about Darrius, Sam smacked me across the face. My cheeks burned and my body began to itch. I clinched my teeth, grabbed Sam by his collar. He was at least a couple of inches taller than me, around Randy's height.

His eyes were open wide in panic. "What the hell is up your eyes?"

"The better to see you with, my dear" I smiled revealing my sharp canine teeth that were now prominent.

"What's up with his teeth?"

"I am only going to say this once; leave me alone!" I shoved Sam into a locker hard enough to make my point but short enough not to make a noticeable dent and just walked away.

"You are a freak Phalan!" He called out.

I just kept walking wondering if I had done the right thing or if I would regret the aftermath from what had just transpired. _Satordi_ _is going to kill me._

When I got home I told Satordi what happened and lived to tell the tale. He just agreed to work with me on my "conflict resolution" skills.

That night it was difficult sleep, it was like Christmas morning. I did not even get her at Charlotte's in my wolf form, because I was still trying to get everything as perfect as I could before her and her family came the next day. I was able to get a few priceless hours of sleep.

I woke up just missing Aunt Talya leaving. Now I had to get ready. Kit braided my hair in cornrows and I slept with a dorag so there wasn't much of my hair care are rituals to do, I just had to find the perfect outfit and hope in the shower. _Watch out Sorrell, this could be the greatest day of your life._

I got finished getting dressed in the nick of time. I could see Mr. Garnett's Taurus pulling up the main dirt road from my bedroom window. I jumped down the entire flight of stairs, and flew out the door past Randy who was still looking out the window in the downstairs front room.

_It was go time!_


	27. Chapter 26: Butterflies Sorrell

**Chapter 26: Butterflies Sorrell**

I was more than excited to see, where Kenyon lived. I had heard stories about how big and beautiful the Beaufort Ranch was, and about the man that owned it. James Satordi was like a local celebrity. He was some billionaire that made his money by investing in many small businesses. He even owned a small stake in Charlotte's. He basically owned the city, but I had always heard that he was low key, and that it was almost impossible to get in his ranch and here I was with my dad, and my brother in one of the most talked about places in Louisiana.

There was a dirt road that turned right off of the main road. The dirt road was something out of a movie. The road itself turned into a bridge that went over what seemed like an endless gator infested swamp with weeping willows scattered everywhere. It was beautiful, but treacherous to drive through, so we had to drive slowly.

Russ pointed point out an alligator near a bank in the distance. We both counted out seven in all on the entire path. It was then we reached a clearing in the weeping willows, where we found a large black cast iron gate with beautiful calligraphy letters over it that read "Beaufort".

"_Beautiful Fortress!" _I translated to myself.

We pulled up next to the intercom that was about a yard in front of the gate. My father mashed the button.

"Who dat be like?"

I recognized the voice, and climbed over my dad in the driver seat to speak out the window.

"Ro? Is that you?"

"Sorrell, girl we been expecting you, come on in."

"Thanks Ro!" I sat back down and the gates began opening automatically.

"Who is Ro?"

"Just a friend of Kenyon's."

He shrugged and drove into the gates. Russ and I looked back to see the gates clink shut after we passed through them. There was a winding path that lead through a forest of trees and stopped over by a huge lake. On the far end was tons of wooden cabins, everything else was woods. We stopped in front of the river, and there we saw Kenyon and Satordi waiting for us.

Satordi was a tall olive skinned man. Handsome in his own respect with long shiny gray hair that went down his back way longer than Kenyon's and his was straight. It looked like silk going down his back. He wore a gray tank top, blue jeans, and hush puppies. He seemed extremely built for his advanced age, but I was beginning to understand that muscular bodies ran in Kenyon's circles.

I had butterflies fluttering away in my stomach like crazy when I caught sight of Kenyon. His hair was braided back in corn rows, he wore a blue and white unbuttoned button up, a white tank top underneath, some khaki shorts and some brown loafers. He was looking good like he always did at school, but now was a little more laid back.

"Hey where can I park?" My dad asked. We were still sitting in the car.

"Just pull it off to the side Mr. Garnett." Instructed Satordi.

My dad did as he was told and we all got out of the car and met Satordi and Kenyon.

"Well, we are glad you guys could make it. Kenyon has told me so much about you. I guess I just had to meet you for myself." Satordi went over and shook my father's hand. "Mr. Garnett, it is great to meet you."

"Please call me Russell."

"Russell, it is a pleasure meeting you!"

"Thank you Mr. Satordi, it is and honor to be here."

"James." He corrected. "Just call me James or everyone around here just calls me Satordi."

He then came to me and kissed my hand. "Miss. Sorrell. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You are as beautiful as Kenyon described."

I couldn't help but to blush.

He then went to my brother. "I am sorry I don't think I have heard of you."

"Sorry, I'm Russ, Sorrell's twin brother."

Satordi shook his hand and smiled. "Well it is nice to meet you, any friend of Sorrell's is a friend of mine."

"Well, I am not sure if everyone ate, but I thought we would have lunch and then go fishing, in the lake."

"I love to fish." My dad gloated. "If I would have known I would have brought my tackle box."

Satordi laughed. "No need, I have more than enough supplies. It would be an honor for me to host your family at my ranch. Make yourselves at home."

"Hey you look familiar!" said Russ addressing Kenyon.

"Yeah, you do too." Said Kenyon. "You are Sorrell's twin brother?"

"Yeah!"

Kenyon shook his hand but they still looked at each other curiously, trying to figure out where they knew each other from. Kenyon shook it off an politely grabbed my hand.

"I'm so glad that you made it here."

I blushed again. "I am glad to be here."

He looked at my dad. "If it is alright with you Mr. Garnett, I would like to take Sorrell, sight seeing."

Dad looked at Satordi and Satordi nodded in approval,

"Sure, you kids have fun."

"Come on Sorrell." Kenyon took my hand and lead me to a path in the woods my entire body felt warm and my stomach began feeling fluttery again.

"You are so polite."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just making an observation. I think that it is nice." I batted away some gnats with my free hand that were about to fly in my eye. I then decided to part hands with him and just follow him.

"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable holding your hand?"

I looked at him. I didn't mean to offend him. "No," I said "Of course not. I would just hate to give you the wrong idea."

He looked at me curiously. "What idea is that?"

I blushed. "I'm sorry!"

He chuckled. "What are you apologizing for?"

I thought. "I don't know! It is just that, I am just so in awe of this place."

He looked at me curiously. "So you're apologizing for being in awe?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind." I was already making a fool of myself by talking non-sense.

"There is a lot more to this place."

We were following a dirt path through the woods. I reached for his hand anyway absent-mindedly when the path had got uneven and I almost tripped. I fell into his back and for a moment my nose was in his shirt, taking in the thick heavenly musk of his body wash. My heart thudded hard against my chest.

_Remember what you are here for. _I reminded myself.

"Are you okay?" He put his hands on my waist, his beautiful eyes were filled with so much concern.

I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine!"

He took my hand again and continued to lead me through the path.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Should I be scared?"

He let out a quiet chuckle. "No. Are you?"

"No." I said. I noticed a mosquito on my arm and I smacked it and smashed it and scratched the itchy surface of my skin. "I don't know if you know this, but I am not the outdoorsy kind of girl."

He stopped and looked at me curiously. "You're kidding." He began to laugh.

He stopped and turned around towards me and must have seen that I was red with embarrassment "Sorrell, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you. I guess I am just not used to seeing you so much out of your element." He looked down and smiled. "I guess it is just refreshing, so see that you are not always, perfect." His gorgeous eyes then searched mine and couldn't help but smile blushingly.

I didn't totally understood what he meant. I just kept thinking of him putting my limp drugged body in his car. I must have looked a mess and here I was having a small freak out moment in the wilderness with him and I was a riot. I was confused.

When I saw the sunshine through an opening in the path, which I had hoped was the other side of the woods. Kenyon led me toward it.

When we got to it, all I could see was horses. It was a big horse stable with a huge field.

"Kenyon, they're beautiful!"

"Come on." He led me through the gate passed the pasture and into the stables. There were many different horses, in the stables all white ones, all back ones, ones white with black spots, and all were equally as beautiful and majestic. We walked down a long line of stables and stopped at the second to last stable, and in it was the most gorgeous redish-brown horse that I have ever seen. He. whinnied with glee at the sight of Kenyon.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" He petted the beautiful animal in between the eyes. "I want you to meet someone, and I am kind of trying to make a good impression,okay?"

He held his other hand out to mine. I took his hand and he placed it on the animal's forehead. I rubbed the fur on his face. I had never been this close to a horse. He was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen.

"Sorrell, this is Dexter. Dexter. Sorrell."

"Hi Dexter." I whispered.

"I am just going to leave you two to get better acquainted." He walked off into the stables.

"You're so beautiful!" I said stoking his long shiny mane.

Kenyon re-emerged holding a saddle.

"Whoa! Wait we are going to ride him?"

Kenyon chuckled. "Of course we are going to ride him. " He opened the stable took his reigns and led him out into the pasture, and tightened the saddle in his back. He put a foot in the stirrup and reached out to me. "Come on, I'll boost you up."

"What?" I said. Now I was freaking out. I barely knew this guy and we wanted me to get up on this animal. He could not be serious. "Are you kidding?"

He flashed me another one of his trademark warm smiles. "Do you trust me?"

I thought a moment. What had he done to tell me he was untrustworthy? He has gotten ice for my head, when he accidentally smacked me with the door, he has taken me home, when I was drugged, without taking advantage of me, and he even hurt the guy who tried to hurt me. He had not given me any reason not to trust him. I took his hand and he helped me on the horse's back. He then jumped on behind me, and we were off.

The rhythm of the horse was more soothing than I had expected it to be, somehow, my anxiety went away when I felt Kenyon's warm body behind mine and I was in between his arms as he held the reigns.

"Are you okay?"

"F-fine." My voice wobbled as the horse took steps.

"This isn't so scary is it?"

I smiled. "No, not at all. I have always wanted to ride a horse."

"Maybe you can come back and I'll teach you."

I smiled wider. "I'd like that."

It made me feel warm all over at the thought of seeing Kenyon in this incredible place again. He was one of the only guys outside my family that I felt comfortable being alone with. I felt incredibly safe with him. I loved to be around him, I always had an odd excitement about coming to school just so I could see him. There was an undeniable attraction to Kenyon. It was now even stronger than ever.

We rode up to an enormous oak tree by the lake. Kenyon slid off first, and then helped me down. I took in the brief moment in his arms, I breathed in his scent deeply.

He then went into the saddle bag and pulled out a red and blue fleece blanket and spread it out in front of the tree.

"Sit." He said. I sat down on the blanket and took in the scenery. Kenyon then went back to Dexter and pulled what looked like a walkie-talkie from his saddle bag and spoke into it. "The canary is in the nest." he said.

_Who was this canary he was talking about?_

Within a few moments an attractive raven haired woman came out of the woods carrying a picnic basket and walked up to Kenyon. I could smell the the delectable concoctions from where I was sitting.

"Here you go love, fresh from the kitchen!" she smiled and the looked at me. "Hello Sorrell, it is such a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ayana, but everybody calls me Kit."

Kenyon smiled. "Thanks Kit!"

"You two have fun." She looked at Kenyon. "Call me if you need anything, sweetie!" She then walked back into the woods.

Kenyon walked over sat next to me. His warmth was both comforting and sorrowful. Here I was in a beautiful place with an amazing guy and we were going to help him get someone else.

"Are you okay, Sorrell?"

I couldn't even look at him. I was almost ready to cry. I swallowed, and struggled with myself. I looked away. Kenyon gently guided my chin back in his direction. My eyes met his, and I could feel the water works coming.

"Sorrell, please don't cry!" He said kindly.

I sniffed and pulled my face away. "I'm not crying."

"Did I say something wrong?" He cupped my face in his hands."Please tell me Sorrell."

I gazed into his gorgeous, brown eyes, wondering if I should tell him, I had already upset him, I was afraid the truth would only make it worse.

"I just have something in my eye." I rubbed my eye and turned away.

"Sorrell, there is nothing in your eye." he said sternly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Really!"

"Is it me?"

I looked at him. _How could he think that it was him?_ He had been the perfect gentleman at all times. He was the kindest person I had ever known. "No, it isn't you. It's me. It's all me."

"What did _you_ do?"

I sighed in surrender. "I am supposed to help you talk to this girl you have had a crush on and I can't."

He rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise me you won't laugh."

He took both my hands. "I promise I won't laugh."

I bit the side of my lip. "I think I might-" I paused. My heart was pounding like crazy. I couldn't believe I was going to say it. "I think I might be falling for you." My head fell down into my hands. I didn't even want to see his reaction.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. "It's okay!" he brushed my hair out of my face and cupped my face. "Trust me it's okay."

"How is it okay? You are in love with someone else."

He smiled slowly and my heart melted. He shook his head. "Sorrell, I am falling for you too, more than you will ever know."

My heart stopped and my mouth hung open. I searched his eyes for a sign that he was joking, but there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. His lips fell into mine, and I felt like everything exploded inside of me. When we pulled apart my mind went blank.

"Sorrell, please say something."

I realized my mouth was hanging open. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"Wow!" was the only thing that came out. I giggled. "That was-"

"Amazing!" He giggled finishing my sentence.

"So let me make sense of this. You like me?"

"Yes, I do." He took my hand in his.

"And I like you." I looked around and everything began to make sense the horse ride, the picnic by the lake. Was this his way of asking me out all along? Was this all just a ploy to get me out here with him? Just then an uneasy thought came across my mind. "Is this how you ask all your girlfriends out?"

"No." he said. "No one I've dated has ever been here. Only you."

"Kenyon, I can't do this." I got up and just started walking. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. When I realized he was following me, I slowed down. He deserved an explanation. I turned around.

"Kenyon, you are so incredible, and today was amazing, I'll never forget it for the rest of my life." I put my hand t my chest. "And that kiss, was just everything that I have ever imagined, but-"

"Sorrell, what is it?" He wrapped his arms around me, I almost pulled away but I stayed in his embrace feeling his warmth.

"I am not like your other girlfriends Kenyon."

"I know, that is why I love you." He said.

I turned and walked away. He went after me and ran in front of me to block my path. "Sorrell please! did I say something wrong?"

Then the water works started. He grabbed my face and wiped away my tears.

"What is it Sorrell? Tell me!"

I pulled away. "Because two weeks isn't enough, Kenyon." I turned and walked to the lake and crossed my arms.

Kenyon wrapped is muscular arms around me and whispered in my ear. "You're right, two weeks isn't enough."

I sighed. "So what do we do?"

"Why don't we make it the beginning?"

"Of what?" I turned around to look at him.

I was still wrapped in his embrace, as he stared deeply into my eyes. His lips once again sank to mine. "Our love story."


	28. Chapter 27: Can We Talk Kenyon

**Chapter 27: Kenyon**

I didn't expect to fall asleep with the day I had. It was beyond words. I lay in my bed with a permanent smile of contentment spread across my face. _She actually said 'yes'._ I still could not believe it. Sorrell Garnett was my girlfriend. I was excited just saying it.

Then my phone began to ring, I let it rind a couple of times, thinking that it was Aunt Talya, or the wrong number. I looked over at the clock it was 10:32. I remembered that Aunt Talya usually called the house phone, and if someone would call so late that maybe it was important. I picked my phone up off of the night stand, and studied the lit up letters that appeared on my phone and my face lit up. _Sorrell. _

I quickly hit the answer button, hoping she did not surrender and hand up, she just caught my voice mail.

'Hello?" I eagerly said into the receiver. I waited a moment, but I heard nothing. "Hello?" I repeated. I was about to hit the end button when I picked up a steady breath from the other side of the phone. "Sorrell is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." My heart turn somersaults in my chest, hearing her soft voice, on the receiver. "I'm sorry for calling you so late. I was just about to hang up and call you tomorrow."

"No, it's fine." I assured her. "I was just thinking about you. I just didn't want to call you so late,and upset you or your dad."

"So it is late. I'll call back."

"No. Please." I begged. "It is really okay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset your family."

"Don't worry about it! My Aunt Talya is out of town for the weekend and Randy…" I looked over at Randy's bed. He was buried under his covers sleeping quietly, _or was he?_ I thought. "Will you hold on a minute."

"Ok."

I ran down stairs and decided to lock myself in the den for some privacy. I made myself comfortable on the sofa. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Great. So what's on your mind?"

"I guess I just wanted to hear your voice." She said. "And let you know that I made it home safe."

"That's great." I sat up. "I hope your family enjoyed it here. I hope Satordi didn't tell too many embarrassing stories."

She let out a soft laugh. "No, not at all. They couldn't stop talking about being on Satordi's boat. Especially, my dad. That is why I am calling so late, they just wouldn't shut up about it."

I had to laugh. I had to admit. I looked up to Satordi, he was an awesome guy, so I expected nothing less. "That's good." I said. "I'm glad they enjoyed themselves."

"Thank you for having us." She said. "And thank Satordi, for us."

"I will." I promised. "What about you? Did you have a good time." I could almost hear her blush through the phone.

"It was really nice."

"Just nice." I chuckled. "That was my best material."

"So that is what it was 'material'?"

It took me a moment to realize what she meant. I realized that because I had to date a different girl every two weeks, I seemed like some womanizer to her. "I was joking. I would never game you Sorrell."

"I know." She said. "I was kidding."

I was shocked. She knew. Did she know how much I loved her? That was impossible, but she knew I was sincere, meaning that she trusted me. That was the best feeling in the world.

"Good." I responded. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything."

She laughed. "How long do you have?"

"All night."

She went through her life, even when she lived on the south shore with her family and her and her brother went to the school that I went to. She even talked about me as a little boy, it didn't respond I just listened. I was glad to know that the day that I left, it gave everyone else the courage to stand up to the bully and he and his family ended up moving away as well after everyone had given him a taste of his own medicine.

She then went through her mother's career as a blues singer, and struggles with alcohol, and her death. I could hear her crying over the phone, and wished I had been there to hold her.

When she was finally done, she asked, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"I figured I had bored you to death."

I laughed. "Never!"

"Yeah whatever." She laughed.

"I mean it." I assured. "besides my life is probably ten times more boring than yours." I chuckled knowing it was probably untrue but, hoping it would make her feel better.

She laughed. Obviously she did not believe it either. "Sure. Kenyon!"

"So tell me about you."

I thought a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

_Could I tell her everything? _ "Can you handle _'everything'_."

She laughed again. "I think I can handle everything!" she said. " Tell me about your dad. You said he went crazy."

I paused.

"I'm so sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No." I assured. "It is not that at all. I just can't believe you remembered."

"Well, I'm a good listener."

I smiled. "Yes you are."

"So tell me about you, anything that you want to tell me."

That was actually comforting that she said that, because I knew the biggest things I wanted to tell her, I couldn't tell her, but I wanted to tell her as much I could in between. "My dad did go crazy. It was because my mom mysteriously disappeared." I thought about that last statement, thinking that it might have implied 'magic' but I continued. "My dad went looking for her and couldn't find her. Everyone tried to convince him that she was dead and he just lost it. He's incoherent, he is a regular sedative regimen, and no one can bring him back."

"That's terrible."

"He even tried to kill me, thinking that I had something to do with my mom's disappearance."

"Kenyon, I'm so sorry."

I was fighting with a lump in my throat. "It has been years since I have even seen him. They actually think that he would try and kill me and my brother if he saw us again."

"Kenyon, I didn't-" I could tell she was getting teary again. I again felt bad for making her cry.

"It's okay."

"Kenyon, I'm so sorry!"

"It's really okay. One day my dad is going to snap out of it." I wondered if I could really believe that myself, but I really did not want to make her cry. It killed me, hearing her sob. I was taken aback buy my protectiveness over her, both physical and emotional. I was even ready to beat myself up for making her cry.

"What about your mother?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I guess I want to believe she is alive on one hand and on the other hand-" I paused.

" You don't want to believe she abandoned you."

"Right." She hit the nail on the head.

"My dad served my mother divorced papers in rehab, Kenyon. When she needed him, she needed us. I can never forgive him for that."

That explained a lot, the way acted in her father's class. It made sense her being angry at him.

"You have to forgive him, sometime Sorrell. He loves you, I am sure he never meant to hurt you or your mother."

"I have a hard time believing that."

I sighed in surrender. "Alright Sorrell, but being angry won't bring her back. I used to get angry and blame myself, for my mom leaving. I used to tell myself that my dad was in half is right mind when he tried to kill me, because I made her leave. I had to forgive myself , and that is harder than forgiving another person."

She fell silent. I was hoping I had given her something to think about. I did not want her to live with the regrets I did, and the unsaid words.

"Sorrell just think about it. I am not trying to upset you."

"No, you're right." She said. "I will think about it."

"That's all I ask." I had a thought. "What are you doing tomorrow."

"It is kind of a me and my brother Russ day. We never get to spend time together since we go to different schools, but I can-"

I cut her off. "No, it's fine. I don't want to get in the way of that. I will just see you at school."

She sighed. "I really do want to see you."

I thought about phasing, and finding my way to her house just to hold her as she slept, but I resisted the urge. "I really want to see you too but I know that it's important to you." I had an idea. "Why don't I pick you up for school Monday?"

"That would be great." She said with glee.

"Ok. Then I will see you first thing Monday morning."

"Are you tired?"

I shook my head. "No. Not at all."

"Will you stay on the phone with me?"

"Of course."

And we talked on the phone all night. It wasn't until I heard the her cut off in midsentence, and heard heavy breaths, that I knew she had fallen asleep.

"A thousand times good night." I kissed the receiver."I can't wait for the day that I can tell you how much I love you." I whispered. I hit the end button on my phone. I laid back on the couch and I dozed off into a blissful dream.


	29. Chapter 28: Hungry Like The Wolf ?

**Chapter 28: ?**

I woke up in the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in all my life. I clenched my stomach lying in the fetal position on the ground. It felt like my intestines were twisting tighter and tighter, my entire body felt as if I was being burned alive. I was screaming, in tears hoping that the pain would subside.

This went on in intervals for what seemed to be days as woke in lightness and darkness, it would always be too hard to dictate because I would be in unbearable pain, until I passed out. There wasn't much I think but the pain. It wasn't until suddenly the pain subsided. I had open my eyes and for a brief moment it was all darkness. My tongue felt like leather, I had an insufferable thurst.

Suddenly I made out my environment, I was in the woods at night, but it didn't look normal. It almost seemed like I was in a dream, it was like I was singing normally, but high definition normal. I had never seen night, or even the day infused with so many colors.

I began to hear a loud clapping sound, it sounded like there was someone tap dancing nearby. It grew louder, until it seemed to overpower my ears. I covered them and squeezed my eyes tightly. A thick scent reached my nose, it smelled like raw steak. Opened my eyes and looked up and I saw a possum tiptoeing over a tree branch right over my head. My mouth began to water.

There was a breezed that went through me that gave me chills. It felt almost like a soft volt of electricity shot through me. It felt amazing, and even soothed me to the core.

Suddenly there was a loud incessant thumping, and it was getting closer. At first I startled me, until the most incredible aroma hit my nose. This smelled like a cooked t-bone steak. Every bone in me pulled me closer to the sound of the heavy pounding.

I came upon a pathway at a park, and there it was. A medium built guy with a black jogging suit. I couldn't help but wonder who in their right mind would jog at this time of night. Then the predator inside me took over and my mouth began to water again. I was in a dark corner of the woods and when he got right in front of me I snatched him in with me, and bit into his neck before he had a chance to scream. The warm salty taste of his blood was like nothing I had ever tasted. It was shear ecstasy, I felt ten times more powerful already, and I kept feeding.


	30. Chapter 29: Bathwater Sorrell

**Chapter 29: Sorrell**

I was more eager than I had ever been to get up, get dressed and get to school. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going ran into my dad while he was in the kitchen grabbing his car keys off of the key ring hooks.

"Wow! You seem overzealous this morning. Is there a pep-rally that I forgot about?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. Kenyon is picking me up."

A brief look of disappointment came over his face. "Oh, okay." He said. " I'll just see you at school, sweetheart."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's him." My stomach fluttered. I looked at my dad. "Dad would you..?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course, baby."

I was happy to allow my dad, the old-fashion "father role" of answering the door for "male callers", I knew it made him feel needed and I just hoped that it made him feel better for me not telling him about Kenyon picking me up. Also on the upside it gave me a quick opportunity to run in the downstairs bathroom and check myself in the mirror.

"Good morning Mr. Garnett." I heard Kenyon in our living room.

"Morning Kenyon, Sorrell should be out in a minute."

I picked up my book bag, and went into the living room. When I saw Kenyon, my heart thudded rapidly against me chest and my stomach fluttered harder. I brilliant smile spread across his face when he saw me, and I blushed.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Hey!" I responded bashfully.

"We'd better get to school or we are going to be late." My dad cut in.

We all headed outside and my dad locked the door and headed to his Taurus, and stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the gorgeous Silver 2000 Mustang that paled in comparison to his station wagon.

"Wow! Nice set of wheels you got there."

Kenyon beamed at the complement. "Yeah, Ro loaned it to me."

He raised an eyebrow and the shot a look in my direction and then back at Kenyon. "Drive safe, okay."

"Yessir." Kenyon nodded respectfully.

He still looked unsure. "Okay, see you kids later." He got in his car and started the engine. He honked a couple of times and gave us a wave, then backed down the driveway looking at Kenyon with his arm wrapped around me the whole time. He waved back politely, and then began walking to his car.

"Tell me honestly, he said was the car too much?" he pulled the key remote out of his pocked and unlocked the doors.

I giggled. "No, that's just my dad being, his crazy over-protective self."

He opened the passenger side door. "If I had a daughter like you, I would be over protective too."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or concerned. I didn't like the feeling of over-bearing people. It made me feel like a prisoner. I shook the thought and slid into the smooth leather of the passenger seat. Kenyon closed the door behind me. Kenyon then got into the passenger seat, started the car and we were off to school.

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" I said coming out of deep thought.

"You look like you are thinking really hard about something."

"I am not really thinking about anything." I said. "Just random things."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Nothing interesting."

"Try me." He smiled.

"It's not important." I shook my head.

"If you are thinking about it, it's always important." He said.

"I was just thinking about that girl you were talking about, that you have loved since you were twelve."

"What about her?"

I sung me head, regretting that I even brought her up. "I just feel like in the back of your mind you will always compare me to her, and I just don't feel like I can measure.

He chuckled. "Trust me, you more than measure up, there is no need to compare."

"Of course, only because you are comparing me to a little girl, but what if she decided as a woman, that she likes you too, would you dump me for a chance to be with her?"

He looked at me, with deep sincerity. "Do you really believe that?" He slid his fingers in between mine. "You actually believe that I would leave you for someone else?"

I nodded. "Why would you let an opportunity like that pass you by? I wouldn't want you to." I released his hand and sunk in the seat.

"Sorrell," He alternated from looking at me to and the road. "I care about you too much to hurt you like that. You have to believe that!"

I sighed. "Okay."

When we got to school, could not help but notice, that Kenyon's car was turning heads. I couldn't help but be a little cocky as he open the door for me and we walked into the school arm and arm and he walked me to my locker.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart." He said. I knew his class and locker was clear on the other side of the school and he had to go to make it to class on time. He took off and I put all the books that I didn't need in my locker. I closed it and realized Darrius was standing with crutches right behind my locker door looking as pitiful as ever.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

He dropped his head like a cowering puppy. "I just wanted to apologize to you Sorrell. Things just got out of hand, and I'm sorry."

"Darrius,-" A started to walk away but he moved to block my path.

"Look, some of my college friends made a stupid pet, I was drunk, and just being stupid. I wasn't going to do anything Sorrell, you know me. I would never do anything like that. I was just going to put you in my bed and let you sleep it off."

"And tell your college buddies that I put out."

"Exactly!" he said. "I'll admit it was stupid, in retrospect it was really _really _dumb and I wish it never happened and I'm so sorry Sorrell and I will do anything to make it up to you."

"You can get out of my way."

"Sorrell, I'm serious. I feel really bad about this and I want to make it right."

He came in closer to me and tried to maneuver his arm around my waist but I pulled away. "You better not, or my boyfriend will break your other leg."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Boyfriend? Please tell me you're not dating that Phallan guy."

"It's not that it's anything to you."

"Sorrell, you should be around that guy. There is something not right about him."

"It's really none of your business."

"Sorrell, he got into it with Sam and Eric and…" he trailed off. "I just don't think you should be hanging around him. He's dangerous."

I rolled my eyes again. "Bye Darrius." He grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend!" I heard Kenyon's voice and I felt butterflies again. Kenyon grabbed me and held me close.

"You need to leave." He growled.

Darrius held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. You got it!" He then hobbled away.

Kenyon cupped my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." I smiled.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead "See you at lunch!" He walked off again, and I want to my first class.

I knew the next two periods would drag before I saw him again, but I had been thankful for the possibility of him taking me to school every day. I looked forward to the alone time with him every morning replacing the quiet awkward rides with my dad.


	31. Chapter 30: 1,000 Kisses Kenyon

**Chapter 30: Kenyon**

The next two weeks were pure heaven. Especially taking Sorrell on our first date, I wanted to take her to the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in town, but Sorrell wanted to go to a little diner, that supposedly had the best burgers in town. I have to say that they didn't disappoint, they didn't even look at me crazy when I asked for a rare burger.

The two weeks flew buy and I was looking forward to a long term relationship with Sorrell, and one day I wanted to make her my wife and lifelong mate. Everything was wonderful until one evening I had gotten home late from school after taking Sorrell home, when Aunt Talya was waiting for me by the door.

"How was school?" She asked. He voice sent chills up my spine and made the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Fine." I said and kept walking.

"It must have been fine, for two weeks you have come home late, had that goofy smile of your face, so I take it that school has been 'fine' for two weeks." Her eyes narrowed.

I grit my teeth. "What is your point Talya?"

"I don't know who she is, and I don't care." She said. "All I know is that it is time for this little high school love affair to end."

My heart dropped out of my chest. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Her eyes widened. "What did you say?"

I grit my teeth harder and spoke slower so she could understand. "I said, 'you can't tell me what to do!"

"As your legal guardian, I do believe I have authority over you Kenyon. Now, this relationship with this little air headed high school girl is over. Do you understand me?" Her nostrils flared.

I came close to her, and was in her face. "You don't scare me!"

"You have no idea, what I am capable of Kenyon. Now I suggest you dump this girl, or I will, and trust me, not in a nice manner."

I wondered what she meant was she going to hurt Sorrell. Tell her something awful about me? Tell her the truth about me? I didn't care, about Sorrell knowing the truth. I wanted her to know the truth, but somehow I knew that whatever Aunt Talya would say to Sorrell, would ruin my chances with her indefinably. Although, I did not think that she would apply any physical harm to her, somehow I just didn't want to underestimate her.

"You will dump her tomorrow, or I will come up to that school."

I the animal in me wanted to rip her limb, to limb, but I resisted the urge and went up to my room, and threw everything I could get my hands on. I then ran outside and just screamed as loud as I could. I then ran to our oak tree, made sure no one was around, plopped down and began sobbing with my head between my legs.

_I can't wait until I'm eighteen. _ I thought to myself. _I was going to take Sorrell and run far away from here and there would be nothing that she could do about it. Randy would be the alpha without me, but I would come back from time to time to check in on him, but me and Sorrell would get married, have a family, and have a normal life, just like my parents. They would never know I was a shifter. I would get a job and be a simple man taking care of my family, with Sorrell by my side. _

I wanted to pick her up for school and just keep driving, but I knew I couldn't. I just didn't have the heart to take her away from her brother and her father. I knew she and her father were at odds, but I knew she loved her father very deeply, and to separate her from her family would hurt her unbearably, and I just didn't have the heart to do it to her.

On the ride to school, I was quiet and I could tell she was genuinely concerned.

"Kenyon, is everything okay?"

I said nothing. I was in deep thought, on how to let her go without hurting her too bad, but it was impossible. There was a painful lump in my throat.

"Everything is fine Sorrell." I forced a smile still looking at the road. I could not even make myself look at her, but I could see her out of my peripheral. Her concerned eyes stayed on me.

"Did something happen? You can tell me, you know."

I pulled in a parking space in the student parking lot and neither one of us moved. I just knew these would be the last precious moments that we would share as a couple. I finally looked at her, into her beautiful amazing chocolate brown eyes. I studied her face, her perfect nose, luscious pouty lips. I cupped her face and began kissing her.

I fought the urge to say 'I love you' because breaking up with her would be harder. I felt like the scum of the earth. I didn't deserve her. I should never have even asked her to be my girlfriend, if I was going to hurt her like this. I was a terrible human being, and I hated myself for what I was about to do to the love of my life.

"Are you okay, Kenyon?"

I forced another smile. "I'm fine."

"You keep saying you're fine but you don't look fine." She touched my forehead and then the side of my face.

"Sorrell, I'm fine!" I assured her again pulling away.

"Sorry." She put her hands up surrendering. "I guess I am walking to class alone, because you are obviously in a crabby mood. I'll see you at lunch."

I took a deep breath. "I don't think we are working out." I again felt the lump in my throat.

She shot an intense look at me of utter betrayal. "What does that mean?"

I bit my lip. I could not even look in her direction. I stared at the students filing into the school. "I mean, this was nice but, I think we should end it?"

I could see her in my peripheral; her eyes were welling up with tears. "Why?"

I shrugged.

Tears slid down her face. "Wow!" she said. "I guess two weeks was enough…for you." She pushed open the door, got out and slammed the door behind her. I waited until she was in the school, and I started sobbing. Then I began getting angry and yanking at the steering week, and banging on the dash. I was getting weird glances, but I didn't care. I was screaming. I couldn't go in the building today, I could not face her again. My heart just couldn't take it. I decided I would play hooky. I did not know where I would go but I decided that I would know it when I got there. I just wanted to find a dark corner of the world and just hide. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I wanted to die.


	32. Chapter 31: Heart Shaped Box Randall

**Chapter 31: Randall**

I walked into the school cafeteria with my head held a little higher for what I had done for my little brother, that is until I had glanced up from my lunch over at Kenyon's new favorite table for the past couple of weeks and didn't see Kenyon just a puffy-eyed Sorrell, and her big breasted friend consoling her. I had to go over and find out what happened and at least try and fix the problem. I felt somewhat responsible.

I dumped my lunch near the trash cans and walked over.

"Hey Sorrell, have you seen Kenyon? I haven't seen him all day. Didn't he come to school with you?"

Her friend cut her eyes at me. "Seriously?" she snapped protectively.

I shook my head and slid on the other side of her. Her protective friend slid her closer to her as I sat down. "Sorrell, what happened?"

"Don't you know." Her friend hissed. "You and your brother's two week rule at its finest."

"What are you talking about?" I said still trying to address Sorrell and ignoring her bodyguard.

"You don't have to talk to him Sorrell, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Sorrell gently pulled away. "It's okay Beth." She said softly. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Yeah, when your brother dumped her."

My mouth dropped. "No."

"Don't act so shocked Mr. Wonderful." She mocked. "That is the game right. Make girls fall in love with you and drop them like a bad habit two weeks later. Don't want to get two attached?"

I still was in disbelief ."Sorrell, is that true?"

"You don't have to answer that." I was starting to get tired of the third wheel in our conversation.

"Sorrell, I'm so sorry. This should not have happened. I'll talk to him." I assured her, even though, I didn't have to talk to Kenyon to know what happened, and I wasn't sure how to fix it but I was determined to fix it.

"It's okay Randy. You don't have to."

"Yeah, she's not desperate, like the girls you and your brother are used to."

"Hey, troll, zip it." I realized after I said it, that it was out of character, but she was beginning to annoy me.

Her mouth dropped open, but thankfully she was quiet.

"I'll get to the bottom of this Sorrell. Mark my word. My little brother, really cares for you and I know he would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know." She said. "I figured you aunt might have said something to him, but I guess it's for the best."

I shook my head. "No Sorrell. I can fix it!"

"Thanks Randy, but it is better that this ended like this, because, in my experience something too good to be true usually is. I think it's better that we quit while we were ahead."

"But Sorrell, he loves you." I argued.

"Randy, you are sweet. I love him too, but just like my dad said, just because two people are in love, doesn't mean they should be together."

That when the bell rang. I did know what to say, I just watched her get up. I don't know what shocked me more the fact the she actually said that she _loved_ Kenyon or that they shouldn't be together.

I had never heard anything like it. I was like our kind to fight for love. It was the most precious thing to us. It was what we were created for. It was one thing, always worth fighting for, and even if Kenyon and Sorrell were done fighting, I was determined not to give up without a fight.


	33. Chapter 32: It Will Rain Kenyon

**Chapter 32: Kenyon**

It had been about two and a half days since I had seen Sorrell, and in that time, I had not eaten, slept, or bathed . I was determined to make myself as miserable as humanly and supernaturally possible. I asked Randy to keep an eye on her, to see how upset she was, and that every day that she was still hurting over me that was two days I would sulk in my own misery. He reluctantly accepted my request, promising me that he would find a way to get us back together, but I had accepted that there was no hope, she deserved someone else; someone like her; someone less complicated.

I knew one day she would be happy again without me, but until that day I was determined to secretly share in her misery. I climbed up into our oak tree and stayed there, with the memory of the first kiss we shared vividly in my mind.

"Kenyon, you've been up there for days. Why don't you come down and eat something? Ro says that he will fix whatever you want." Satordi said unsuccessfully was trying to coax me out of the tree.

"Kenyon, if you take any more days out of school, people will start getting suspicious."

"I don't care." I muffed. I barely had a voice because my mouth was so dry.

"You and your brother promised that if I let you go to public school, then you would try not to raise too many suspicions and act as normal as possible. If you can't hold up your end of the bargain, I am afraid this time, I will have to pull you and your brother out of school."

"I don't care."

"I am sure your brother will care a great deal. He made captain of the football team."

I didn't respond.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I whispered.

"I think I can understand. I am a good listener."

I had a flashback of Sorrell that made me smile. "So was she."

"Sorrell?"

I did not realize I had said what I said out loud. I was quiet.

"Are you two going through a rough patch?"

"Why don't you ask Aunt Talya?"I huffed.

He sighed. "Why would I ask her?"

"She's the one calling the shots. Saying who I can't and can't date, and how long I can date them."

"So she made you break up with Sorrell."

I nodded.

"Un huh!" He scratched his chin

" She's torn up because of it and it's my fault."

"I always taught you to respect human lives, and that included emotional well being."

I shrugged. "That's Aunt Talya, she doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Satordi not had a disappointed look on his face. "You let me deal with Talya. Do you know where she is now?"

"She's at Charlottes."

"Good, I want you to go up there and apologize."

"Why? It won't change anything."

"It doesn't matter, Kenyon. You can't keep going around hurting people and not be held accountable." He said.

"I can't face her. Not now!"

"I am not asking you, Kenyon. I am telling you. You go and apologize to her. Do I have to take you up there like I did with that Clancy boy?"

I shook my head. "No sir!"

"Then hop to it!" he demanded and began walking toward the cottage. I rarely saw him angry, and when he was angry, now learned not to stand down wind of his wrath.

I took a quick shower and changed out of the clothes that I had been sitting in for the past three days, grabbed the keys to the Mustang that I left on entry table three days ago, I got into the car and headed over to Madame Charlotte's. I didn't even know what to say. She would never forgive me. She had to be one of the most unforgiving people I had ever met. I didn't understand what Satordi was trying to accomplish by making me do this. I was not at all ready to face her, and I was absolutely positive that I was the last person that she wanted to see.


	34. Chapter 33: HATEU Sorrell

**Chapter 33: Sorrell**

All week I wanted to curl up in a ball and just forget about him or at least stop loving him, but it was so much easier said than done. I just wanted to hate him. I wanted to toss him away like he had done to me so easily. I had wanted to accept, that he was just doing what his aunt wanted him to do, and then I thought about the situation in reverse. If my dad told me I couldn't see Kenyon, I couldn't have done it so easily. I could not have done it at all.

I decided to go to work and try to work off my hurt and frustration. It did not help, every so often a happy couple would come in and I would have to run into the back and start bawling.

"Sorrell, go home."

"I'm fine Ms. Charlotte." I was in the back corner of the kitchen with a Kleenex trying to put myself back together, and go back into the dining room.

"You are not fine, you are hung up and you need to go home."

"I didn't go home when my mom died, so I am definitely not going home over some guys."

"Sorrell, some of the customers are beginning to ask if there is something wrong with you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

" Sorrell, I love you, and you tried to work when your mom died, thinking that it would do you some good to get your mind off of things, and somehow, it worked, but now Sorrell, I really think that you need to go home."

I began to tear up. "Why does it hurt so bad?"

"It's obvious babe." She said. "You are in love."

Then the tears began to stream down my face. "How do I stop?"

She looked at me. Her eyes were tearing as well. "You don't, you learn to deal with it. Some days are better than others. Like when your mom died, you can't stop love lost, you just learn to cope, baby, and part of that coping is allowing yourself time to grieve."

I nodded.

I decided to cut my losses and head home. I needed to deal with Kenyon dumping me, and without making other people miserable.

I gathered my things and left. As I was walking to the bus stop I saw the Silver Mustang, but ignored it, hoping that he did not see me. He got out of his car and walked behind me. I whipped around.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not to cause you anymore trouble. I just wanted to apologize." His eyes stayed on the ground, like he was purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you apologized so. You can go now."

"Okay great!"

We both walked away and I thought the conversation was over.

"Sorrell, wait!" He again began to walk after me.

"What Kenyon?" She saying his name made my chest tighten and gave me a lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry!" He now held my gaze, until I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Sorrell."

"Well, you did!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

"You said that already." I stood there a moment with my arms crossed, looking at the ground, trying hard not to look in his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." He put his hands up.

"So you have nothing else to say?"

"Yes Sorrell."

"So I can go now?"

"There is one more thing." He took my hand and I pulled it away. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"Kenyon, I don't need a ride home."

"Fine." He held his hands up and backed away again.

I turned around and began walking away.

"You know what that is not all I have to say!" He yelled from behind me. I turned back around. He walked up to me again. "You are so stubborn!"

I raised my eye brows. "That's it?"

He smiled and let out a chuckle. "You are the most stubborn, unforgiving, headstrong, amazing woman that I have ever known and I am so in love with you. My aunt told me to dump you, and like an idiot I listened, and I am so sorry and I

know that I might have blown my chances, but I am not going to give up until you forgive me." He took my hand again and this time I didn't pull away. "If I have to spend the rest of my life waiting for you to forgive me, then so be it. I should have fought for you, but I am fighting now, because I love you Sorrell Garnett." He let go of my hand. "That's all I have to say, Sorrell." He again walked to his car and started up the engine.

I just stood there shocked. Was I an idiot if I just accepted his apology? Was I an idiot of I didn't? Maybe I was too hard on him. I sighed and walked over to his car, opened the door and slid in the passenger bucket seat. I could already smell the musk of his body wash and it sent my heart into a pidder-padder frenzy.

"You hurt me." I said.

He sighed. "I know and I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I can so easily forgive."

He sighed again. "I know."

"So where do we go from here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Sorrell. I mean, I want to go back to being your boyfriend, but right now I would settle for anything."

I shot him a smirk. "What do you mean anything?"

He smiled. "I mean, whatever it takes. I haven't ate or slept in three days, however much longer you want to torture me.-"

"Kenyon, I don't want to torture you."

"So what are you suggesting?" He shot me a look.

"We are back to boyfriend and boyfriend status. You're in the dog house."

He smiled and began to laugh. "That I can live with."

I smiled and looked up at him "Good."

"So being in the dog house; does that mean I have to ask permission?"

"I guess so." I said. "Why?"

"Can I ask permission to kiss my beautiful amazing girlfriend?"

The butterflies in my stomach took off. I nodded happily.


	35. Chapter 34: Pumped Up Kicks ?

**Chapter 34: ?**

From the moment I had awoken I had gotten a whiff of something familiar. Every urge inside me said to follow it. I found a couple of random people out and about and feasted briefly on those unfortunate souls.

I then heard a deafening bass from the distance and the smell coming from the direction of the bass was over powering. I was drawn to it. I was lead to a large house, with tons of people coming in and out. I had hit the mother load, but I decided to stay in the shadows and just pick off a few stragglers. That had become my style of hunting, but this time my patience was wearing thin.

Thant was when a cripple boy began coming out of the house and into my direction. This would be easy. I watched him chug the golden liquid as he hobbled over and finally gave, he fell to the ground off of his crutches.

"Hey one of you guys help me." He laughed. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

Something about this character made my blood boil it was as if he was an arch enemy from another life. Somehow I felt that he might have seen this coming. I waited a moment to see if any of his friends would assist him , but in the few moments I waited, no one came to his rescue. I sprung into action going straight for his neck to she could not scream, he struggle for brief moment and then went limp. I had to admit, he was the easiest and most satisfying meal of the night.

I decided to retire for the night. I started to walk away but I noticed a little blonde-haired girl, with her mouth agape. I tried to pounce before she got the high pitched howl out but I was too late. I had made quick meal of her with an audience. I made a valiant attempt to destroy witnesses, but a tall guy emerged from the house with a shotgun, so I had to retreat.

Shots rang out, and I took off in the opposite direction. There was on shot and a followed an excruciating burning on my right shoulder blade. It was time to retire, I kept running, hoping that I could find a cave to regenerate, and the full moon was getting low in the sky.


	36. Chapter 35: Before Your Love Kenyon

**Chapter 35: Kenyon**

_At last._ I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall, against mine. Her soft cherry lips subtly parted as if begging to be kissed. We were in a secluded area lying on the hood of the Mustang overlooking the beautiful city lights and next to it an endless sparkling mass of water. I could have fallen into a slumber beside her, I was tired enough but I didn't want to miss a moment. She was too precious, and I didn't want the moment to end.

This was a new incredible norm for me. I had never felt so alive, so complete. She was a bright light in endless darkness. I was completely, undeniably in love with her and at last she was mine, and I would no longer let anyone come in between us. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open. She let out a soft moan.

Her gorgeous eyes looked into mine and she smiled. "Was I snoring?"

"No." I assured her.

She pressed her lips softly to mine. "I love you Kenyon." Her eyes then searched mine. They twinkled like stars in the night sky.

"I love you, Sorrell, more than you will ever know." I kissed her again more passionately.

She parted her lips from mine. "Kenyon," she looked up at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, angel!" I ran my finger down her chin.

"Who is this girl? I mean, do I know her?"

I had to laugh. "You just won't let this go."

"I have to know Kenyon. I am serious. "

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I warned.

She smiled sweetly. "Lay it on me. Who is she? I want to size up my competition."

"She isn't competition Sorrell."

"Why not you are still in love with her aren't you?"

I gazed into her amazing eyes. "Completely!"

She frowned. "See, now you have to tell me. I feel like you are cheating on me."

"All right, I'll tell you the identity of this mystery woman, that has plagued you for so long."

She lightly punched me. "Don't joke Kenyon."

"Okay, no more jokes." I propped myself up on my elbow. "You deserve to know and you will." I took a breath. "The girl is…" I paused. "You."

She punched me harder with most of her strength, which was nothing to me, I had to laugh. "It's not funny. Kenyon."

I couldn't hold in my laughter. "I'm sorry Sorrell."

"If you didn't want to tell me, that's all you had to say." My laughter stopped when I realized that I had really upset her. She slid off the Mustang, I quickly trailed her. I grabbed her by the waist and held her close as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Sorrell, I'm serious. I have been in love with you since I was twelve."

She smacked. "You didn't know me when you were twelve Kenyon. It's not funny!" She broke from my hold and got in the car. I just stood there shocked. I could not believe that she didn't believe me. I hadn't planned on that and I wasn't sure how I could convince, but I knew that I was already in the doghouse, so I had to find a way to convince her and fast.

"Kenyon." Sorrell rolled down the window. "I have to get home. My dad has been calling and calling."

"Okay." I got in the car and drove off.

_Great!_ I thought_ Now not only is Sorrell mad at me. I have to deal with her angry father. _ This just wasn't my night.

When I drove up to Sorrell's house, the door was wide open and her father ran out to meet us as soon as we got out of the car.

"Where have you been?" he shouted. "I have been worried sick. Charlotte says she sent you home early, you weren't answering your phone."

"Dad, I fell asleep. I'm sorry!"

He shot her an infuriated look, "You're sorry?"

"Mr. Garnett, it's my fault. Me and Sorrell were talking and lost track of time and she fell asleep."

He shot me a more intense look. "Is that all?"

I thought about what he was implying. "Yessir. That is all that happened!"

"Yeah dad, we were just talking, and I fell asleep."

"Get in here!" He demanded. Sorrell, went in the direction of her house.

"Mr. Garnett. You have my sincerest apologies. I just didn't have the heart to wake her. "

"It's fine." He was sweating heavily and it wasn't even a hot night. "I am just glad she is home."

"With all do respect sir, is everything okay?"

"Obviously you haven't been watching the news. That creature that they've been trying to catch, just killed some students from the school"

My mouth dropped and my body went cold. "You're kidding."

He shook his head.

"Did they say who?"

"No not yet."

"Would you mind if I stayed and watched for a minute?"

There was still deep panic in his face. "Of course Kenyon come on in. You don't need to be on the streets until this thing is caught."

"Thank you sir."

I went into the little house with Mr. Garnett behind me. Sorrell was on the couch in front of the T.V. staring at it in shear horror. I beside her putting my arm around her waist. She leaned into me, and she was fully in my arms. He dad was too concerned with what was on the T.V. to even care.

The lady on television was talking about a massacre at a party with some high school students and college students. They think it was a wolf of some kind, and flashed a blurry cell phone picture of something that looked tall back and hairy with red glowing eyes. She said that they were still waiting on more details. I had a terrible thought. _Randy._

He had football practice today. We could heal fast, and we were extremely strong but we weren't invincible. Times like this I had wished I had my physic powers. I got up.

"Mr. Garnett. I have to go home."

"Kenyon, don't be brave just sit down. You can sleep on the couch."

The thought of sleeping a few yard from Sorrell was more than inviting, but I had to resist the urge. "Thank you, but no thank you. I have to get home Mr. Garnett."

"Kenyon, I won't let you leave. You can't! No!" She stood up crossing her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sorrell, I have to. I have to see if my brother is okay."

"You can call him." She suggested. "Don't.-"

I put a finger to her lips. "I have to. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"You promise."

I smiled and cupped her beautiful face. "I promise, Sorrell."

"Lock the door behind me okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Call me when you get home."

"Okay.

I left in the Mustang and drove as fast as I could back to Beaufort. I was thankful that I didn't get stopped. I first went over to the cottage but no lights were on, I was guessing everyone was at Satordi's Mansion so I raced over there. I was right because all of his lights were on. I came through the door and followed the sound of the T.V. and found everyone in Satordi's family room, crowded in front of the television. I searched the crowd for Randy and was happy that I found him.

Satordi got in front of the crowd in front of the television. "All right, settle down. We obviously have a werewolf problem, we need to track him down before sunrise and before he causes anymore trouble. Let's go!"

Randy and I went up to Satordi. "Satordi, what do you want us to do?" asked Randy.

"Nothing, you two stay here."

We looked at each other and then back at Satordi. I spoke up. "Satordi, seriously, we could help."

"Kenyon, this thing feeds off negative energy, and let's face it Kenyon you aren't Mr. Sunshine. That thing would take you out without a second thought and we can't afford to lose either one of you. Stay here, keep guard at the ranch." He then took off out of his mansion into the night.

"Those are our friends Kenyon!" Randy looked at me. I had never been one to make many friends like Randy more acquaintances. I had gotten close to Sorrell's small circle of friends, that one strange kid in my Language Arts class that I had talked to only briefly. He seemed pretty cool. I found it strange that I only remembered him from the first day of school. I couldn't wrap my mind around why I couldn't see in my brain, in my class for any other day. Was Sorrell that distracting? I smiled to myself. _Of course._

Even still, acquaintances friends, this was way too close to home, for me to sleep at night, me and Randy started our own two man-wolf search party.


	37. Chapter 36: My All Sorrell

**Chapter 36: Sorrell**

I could not sleep, at least without knowing that all my friends were safe. I alternated from calling classmates to again watching the news with my dad waiting on them to release names. I was still in agony that Kenyon still had not called and it had been hours since he had departed. I kept reminding myself, that he promised that he would be at school the next morning, but he also told me that he would call. I tried not to think of the worse but I couldn't help it.

I left him 20 messages before going back and my dad called me back into the living room, and said that they were announcing that some of the bodies were identified and declared missing. My jaw dropped, because there were a couple of faces I recognized. First there was the blonde haired girl, she sat behind me in my math class, I believe her name was Nancy and then everything inside me collapse when then announced that the son of a New Orleans Saints Running Back, was among the dead. Who else could it have been? When the announced the name, my entire world shattered. I fell on the couch, and nearly passed out.

Heavy tears fell down my eyes. My dad wrapped his arms around me. He was about as shocked as I was.

The next day at school, I had to find Kenyon. I needed to feel his arms around me. I needed to know that he kept his promise. I waited for him in the student parking lot, for any sign of the Silver Mustang or Black Yukon. An administrator had to tell me to go to class, because I was ready to skip class and wait.

Now I was really concerned. I pictured Kenyon's dead gory body on the side of the road somewhere. I remembered my dream. I called him once more, secretly in class. No answer.


	38. Chapter 37: The Hardest Thing Kenyon

**Chapter 37: Kenyon**

Randy and I ended up waking up late for school. We tried to rush home early from our search, so Satordi didn't know that we left the ranch. Three full days of sleep, took its toll, I had almost decided to stay home again but I had remembered my promise to Sorrell. I quickly jumped in the shower, got dress, and Randy and I went to school together in the Yukon.

I was excited that as soon as I walked in the school doors, I was greeted with Sorrell's glorious embrace.

"Kenyon." She whispered.

"Good Morning, beautiful!"

She gave me a swift push. My body felt cold without her warmth. I noticed the adorable crease in her nose when she was angry. "Don't 'beautiful' me! I left you like twenty messages."

"Really?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and studied the message that flashed across the screen. "35 missed calls; 23 messeges."

"I am so sorry, babe!" I tried to hold her but she pulled away.

"Where were you?"

"Sorrell, I'm sorry. I fell asleep. I told you I haven't slept in three days, remember."_ That was mostly true._ I thought.

"Right."

"I should have called you when I got home. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I glad at least you were able to sleep."

I noticed the puffiness under her beautiful eyes. "You look terrible."

She pressed her lips together angrily. "Thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." I said brushing a stray bang from her face. "I just mean, you look tired."

"I guess you haven't heard." She looked up at me sadly.

"Heard what?"

"About-" She began sobbing. "About Darrius."

My mouth hung open. "Sorrell, I'm so sorry!" I held her close. Now I felt really guilty for breaking his leg. Maybe, he might have had a fighting chance to escape, even drunk.

"They are letting some kids go home early. You think that you could-?"

"Of course." I said. "I just need to get a hold of Randy. He has the keys and I'll take you home."

"And stay with me?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Promise?"

I chuckled. "Yes , I promise."

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a soft peck.

I pulled out my phone and called Randy.

"What ya need Ken?"

"Randy, I kind of need the keys to the Yukon. Me and Sorrell are going home early from school."

"I am in a team meeting, Ken."

"So?"

"I'll meet you in the gym."

"Great!" I turned to Sorrell. "I am just going to meet him in the gym."

"I'll just tell my dad and meet you at the front of the school."

I kissed her again and took off toward the gym.

When I got to the gym, it was empty. I could got a whiff of the sour smell of my stalkers before I actually say them. "What do you want?" I didn't even have to turn around.

"We want for you to pay for what you did to our friend." Said Sam.

"What are you talking about?" I turned around. Eric held a switch blade in his hand, and Sam a long sharp stake. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?"

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?"

"We're sure."

Eric swung the switch blade at me and with my reflexes I was able to quickly dodge it. "That's the best you got."

They both tried to come at me from two separate directions, but I grabbed them both and held them in the air. They started to fight and clawed at my wrist. This made my skin start to inch.

"Look, man we're sorry. "

Just as I turned around, I saw Sorrell, eyes wide in horror like when she was looking at the T.V. screen, only this time I was the one the receiving end. I dropped both Eric and Sam. "Sorrell, I can explain this."

"You're a werewolf!" she whispered, and took off running out of the gym, I tried to go after her, but there was a sharp pain that shot through my back. I howled in pain and fell to the ground. It was so bad that I curled up in a ball.

"You're not so big and bad now, are you?" Sam pulled my hair and lifted my head up to look in his eyes. He balled up his fist and was ready to punch me. "This is for our friend."

"Hey what's going on?" I had never been so happy to hear Randy's voice.

The two boys took off and Randy ran up to me.

"Ken, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I growled.

"Sorry." He began fiddling with the stake in my back. I howled in pain louder this time. I struggled to my feet but Randy held me down. "What are you doing?"

"You are going to make it worse Kenyon. I am taking you to Jason."

"I have to go see Sorrell. She saw what happened; she thinks I'm the werewolf."

Randy picked me up, and I felt like a helpless idiot. "Fine. Let's just be quick about it."

Randy ran outside and put me in the back of the Yukon. I winced in pain.

"Stop being a baby." He said.

"Ro's going to kill you when he finds out that you got blood on his seat." I was now talking drunkenly, and was beginning to feel weak, which meant that I was falling into regenerative sleep. It was a sleep that we shifter went in when we were wounded bad enough, that helped us heal faster.

"He's going to kill you. It's your blood." Randy laughed starting the car.

"I was going to go after her." Everything was getting blurry, I focused on Randy's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You wouldn't have made it."

"But she trusts me."I mumbled.

"Goodnight little brother."

"I can't lose her, she's my girl in the yellow dr-" I then blacked out.

I came to in the infirmary, laying on my stomach in the hospital bed alone on an IV. I got up, and felt light-headed and off balance, I grabbed my bloodstained button up shirt and headed toward the door but Jason, was just coming in as I was coming out.

Jason was an extremely built, tall brown haired guy that towered over both me and Randy. He looked like a line backer. I could see why he moonlighted as a bouncer in Las Vegas.

"Whoa! Where are you headed in such a rush?"

"Jason, I don't have time to talk, I just have to get through."

"You're not done healing." His normally sarcastic and know-it-all demeanor was replace with a concerned one. "You're not going to get even are you?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not."

I turned his head. "Are you sure? There is nothing worse than a brute jackass that beats up a little guy because he can."

"Thanks for the lecture, Jason, and I really understand where you are coming from, but I am about to lose the girl of my dreams, unless I can convince her that I'm not that guy."

"Well, in that case." He smiled and moved to the side.

I ran out of the door. "Thanks Jason!"

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but I was sure she was either at or on her way to her house. The sun was still up so I was guessing it was late afternoon. I was glad that I was able to master my super speed. I was able to make it to her house in no time. I didn't see her dad's car, so I was just going to sit on the porch until she had arrived. I then noticed a light go on upstairs and began to knock. That is when the light went off.

"Sorrell, I know you are in there. I can smell you though the door." I could tell she was close to the door because her alluring scent was seeping through the cracks. "You know I would never hurt you. I didn't even mean to hurt Darrius, I just lost my temper, and the things he said about you. I just-" I could hear her steady breathing which I was thankful to hear, which meant she wasn't terrified, and especially considering that fact that she wasn't calling the police. Also considering if I wanted to get through the door, I had enough strength to break it down if I wanted.

I knocked again. "Sorrell, please open the door, I can stay out here all night. Look, I promise to be honest with you if you open the door. You can ask me anything."

I then heard a click, and my heart leaped for joy. The door swung open, but there was still a glass door in between her, but I saw her, a vision in pink and blue Hello Kitty pajamas. Her beautiful brown eyes were glistening as if she had been crying, her and her nostrils flared. I could tell I had done what I said I wouldn't do and that was hurt her, _again._

She swallowed. "So tell me the truth. Did you…?" A stray tear went down her face and all I could think was, _what could I do to get on the other side of the door to brush it away? _ "Did you kill him?"

"Of course not, Sorrell!" I said. "You believe me, don't you?"

"What you, did to Sam and Eric."

"They attacked me Sorrell. Twice."

"That look in your eyes. I just can't get it out of my head. You're a-." she exhaled. "monster."

I the word resonated deep within me. I decided that it was up there with the word "Freak" which was why I didn't want to go to public school in the first place. Suddenly, I was thirteen again and back in the school yard. _She called me a 'monster'._

She closed the door and I heard the click again. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had made the mistake of not fighting hard enough for the woman I loved, and hurting her terribly, but how do I bounce back from being a monster. _I couldn't_.

"Sorrell, I understand if you never want to see me again. Just know that I love you. I always have loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you and I always will. I'll leave you alone on one condition. And that condition is, you don't remember me as the monster, but as the man that loved you…completely."

So, I gathered the rest of my dignity and I walked away never to look back. I had done exactly what Satordi and Jason told me not to do. I thought home school wouldn't be so bad with Aunt Talya. What more could she take away now that Sorrell was out of the picture.


	39. Chapter 38: Danger Zone Sorrell

**Chapter 38: Sorrell**

It was just all too much for me to handle. Darrius was dead. There was some strange creature on the loose, and it may or may not have been my boyfriend. I wanted so desperately to believe him. So much it hurt.

What or whoever it was I saw in the gym was not the Kenyon I had come to love. He was kind, warm, and loving. I thought back to the stables at Satordi's ranch, and how gentle he was with Dexter, when he had taken me home from Darrius's I thought of that warm and embarrassed smile on his face when he told me that he was in love with the same girl since he was twelve. There was something beautiful in his eye, a glimmer that I had wished so badly that I had caused.

A wave of sadness came over me, but I still just couldn't see the 'monster'. He said that he was provoked, but even still what could provoke someone to shatter their leg? It didn't make sense. When he said that Darrius had said something about me, I began to feel sick to my stomach. It was as if it all was my fault. So he gets violent when he is provoked, that doesn't make him a monster.

I then had a thought that gave me chills. What if he was angry at me? I have only seen him upset with me a couple of times, and both times he never even made an attempt to lay a finger on me, if anything, he was protective to anyone that tried to hurt me. _So that's what it was, _I thought, _He was protective._ Still it wasn't a good reason for him to flip out the way he did.

It was also more than that, he had superhuman strength, his eyes lit up when he was angry, and I have never seen him physically turn into anything. I passed back and forth thinking.

I thought about Benny, who was had the potential to be a great dog, if he only had someone to give him the love that he needed. I thought that way about Kenyon, he was a wonderful boyfriend, and he just needed a way to channel his anger. I then shook it off, I was comparing my boyfriend to a dog. If I am going to do that I might as well compare him to Rufus. It was is his nature to attack me, and yet he never so much as growled at me, after our first meeting and he is my best most trusted friend.

I could see myself petting him in my mind staring into his copper eyes, similar to Kenyon's. Suddenly my mouth dropped and I put my hand over it. _Oh my gosh!_ _But that would be crazy _ I thought. _Crazier than having super human strength and eyes that lit up, and fangs? _ It was impossible. Crazier than being in love with the same person since the age of twelve? I had to think about this one, when I was around twelve when did someone go above and beyond to protect me. Immediately there was a little boy with a retainer, about Kenyon's complexion, and same copper, emerald tinged eyes.

"Holy Crap!" I said out loud. He was only trying to protect me, this whole time. I then bolted out the door. I had to find Kenyon. I hoped he had not gotten too far. It wasn't night yet do I had a little bit of time. I ran straight into the woods, knowing that was where Rufus would always come from. He loved the woods. I had not heard a car pull up so he had to have come to my house on foot.

I called Kenyon's name. I called for Rufus as well, but there was no sign. I then hurt rustling behind and I turned around to find a familiar face, but to my disappointment it wasn't Kenyon or Rufus.

"Nick?"

"Sorrell, what are you doing out here alone?"

I wondered if I should tell him _everything_, but decided it was unnecessary. I wasn't sure if Kenyon would be upset with me for revealing his secret. I didn't know the stipulations for dating a wolf changer, I would have to ask Kenyon to explain the protocol to me when I saw him again.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend Kenyon, did you see him come through her."

"Kenyon?" He thought a moment. "I haven't seen anyone, but I heard someone walking back this way." He pointed behind him. "We could go check it out." He held his hand out.

Without thinking, I took his hand and we headed deeper into the woods, it wasn't until I realized that it was getting dark, and I had no idea where we were.

"Nick, I think we should go back. I'll just see him tomorrow at school."

"It's just a little further down."

I then stopped and dropped my hand from his.

"What's wrong, Sorrell?"

"I should get back home; there is a curfew, because of all the killings."

"It's fine, it is just a little further." He assured.

I wasn't convinced. I decided to just run. In what seemed like no time at all, he gained on me. I tried to push and run faster but he grabbed me and tackled me to the ground.

I tried to fight him off, by kick, punching, and biting but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He hoisted me up on his shoulder and continued to walk deeper in the woods. I continued to fight, until I tired myself out.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some place special." He said in a thin voice.

"Nick, you don't have to do this."

"Sorrell, I have had a crush on you since last year, when you stopped your creep of a boyfriend from bashing my head in. I have been trying to ask you out since you two broke up."

"Nick, I can see how you might think the caveman approach might be the way to go, but can you please put me down."

He set me down and I realized that it was now completely dark. Nick was hurled over in pain.

"Nick, are you okay?" I put a hand on his back and quickly pulled away because his back was scorching hot. He looked up at me and his eyes glowed red. I gasped. "You killed Darrius."

He began breathing heavily. "Don't worry Sorrell. I'm not going to kill you. Besides its werewolf mating season."

I took off running and again he ran after me. His voice getting deeper more menacing. He leaped high in the sky and landed right in front of me, and was twice his normal size. You can't outrun me Sorrell."

I change course and ran in the opposite direction. My chest began to burn, and he was still gaining. He was laughing evilly, like he enjoyed chasing me, like he could end me at any moment. Still I kept running. I heard him come up off the ground, and just as I heard it I saw a rock. Quickly I turned around, picked up the rock and threw it right at his eye and kept running. He howled in pain, and the ground resounded with his heavy stomps.

He then was able to clip me from the side and I ran into a tree. I heard my bone crush and screamed in agony. I held my arm and kept running until he ran low under me and clipped my off of my feet and I fell backward and hit my head hard on a rock. I felt the back of my head and I had a gash. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. I was staring up at the darkening sky and saw a single bird fly across the sky. Everything was getting blurry, and there I was fading thinking of all those unsaid words, whether he was going to change me or I was going to die. It was too late for me.

It wasn't until the euphoria kicked in and I felt the sensation of being lifted did I become positive that I was a goner.


	40. Chapter 39: Hero Kenyon

**Chapter 39: Kenyon**

I was making my way back to Satordi's convinced that I had lost Sorrell forever, when a hawk flew over my head, and cried. The first thing, I thought, _It was Ro. It had to be._ I decided to follow him. I was guessing he was leading me to the werewolf. He had probably spotted it from up above and maybe I was the closest.

I began smelling the putrid odor of the beast infused with something I knew I had smelled before. I was wrecking my mind trying to put a face to the smell. I continued to follow until suddenly I smelled a scent that was more than familiar. I felt a terrible knot in my stomach and I continued to follow.

I knew that Sorrell's scent infused with the beast's could not be a good thing. I just prayed that I wasn't too late. I then heard a loud scream and my heart jumped. "Sorrell!" I called. Now I had to use my tracking. I was running in the direction of the scent.

Then I saw a limp bloody body lying in the clearing in the wood, it didn't take me long to realize that it was Sorrell. I ran over to it and knelt beside her.

"Sorrell!" I shook her. "Please talk to me!" I could make out a faint heartbeat. She was still alive. She was dying, but still alive so I had to work fast. I lifted her into my arms. I then I felt a tremendous force push me into the air, and I came down hard. The force was so powerful that I dropped Sorrell from my grasp. I quickly stood back on my feet. I looked up and I saw red eyes and a deformed human figure step toward me. I then began to see the familiarity of it.

"Nick?" I said.

He smiled with a large row of razor sharp teeth. "I knew you'd be a worthy adversary."

The moon shine down on him and be began to sprout back fur until he was covered in it. I took in a deep breath as my skin began to stretch and burn, and strip away my human skin and reveal my wolf fur underneath and it no time, was completely phased. He towered over me. I lunged at him but with a swipe of his paw I was in a tree.

I growled and then jumped out of the tree and lunged for him again; the same results. I knew that it would not be easy with the size difference. I had to use my speed to my advantage. I decided to weave in and out of a line of trees, he came after me but I got far in front of him and climbed a tree until he walked by. I jumped on his back and started gnawing at his neck, knowing that my only chance was to separate his head. He began to whip around, and my focus began to change from gnawing to holding on. I lost my grip and flew into a tree.

I climbed it again, and with one slam the werewolf shattered the tree and I flew in the air, I tried to maneuver myself to land on his back and I did but upside down. Suddenly I felt a stretch in my skin. I was worried that I was phasing back into human form. I had to focus. It was still holding on and getting whipped around when I realized that I wasn't phasing back, only getting bigger. I was able to wrap my mouth around his neck and rip it clean off.

Only when the lip body and head of the werewolf. Did I realize how in pain I was, everything was blurry again and I realized that I was again falling into regenerative sleep, but I wasn't ready, I looked around for Sorrell. I found her, and began to phase back. I tried to pick her up, but it took more out of me.

"Somebody help!" I cried. I then fell over beside her. I was fading. I looked over at her and her beautiful sleepy eyes were open looking deep into mine, a faint peaceful smile on her face as if she had accepted the inevitable, but I had not. My hand slid in to hers and a single tear slid down my face. "Don't leave me." I murmured.

She mouthed. "I love you!" and the world began to fade away and I fought it as hard as I could until darkness took over. She was gone forever and I knew in my heart I would never love another.


	41. Chapter 40: Iris Kenyon

**Chapter 40: Kenyon**

I flicked my eyes open. I was back in the infirmary, only this time everything was darker than I was used to. I attributed that to the realization that I no longer shared this world with the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey lover boy, I thought you said no more fights." Jason was fixing my IV bag. He let out a chuckle and I just turned over burying my head in the covers. "Rough night, huh?"

I didn't answer. The was a hole in my heart the size of Texas and I didn't care about anything.

"Well, everything checks out. You are actually healing faster than normal which is not surprising. Regeneration is like a muscle; the more you work it the better you get at it." He continued to talk. " And in better news. You are a hero. You single handedly defeated a werewolf. You should be happier. I'm sure your lady friend will be all over you when she wakes up."

I peeked out from the covers. "What do you mean 'when _she_ wakes up'?"

"The little girl Ro brought in when he brought you back. Trust me, you learn to control the passing out after a fight as you mature, so you don't look like a total idiot."

"She's alive?" I didn't hear anything past her ''waking up.

"Yeah about that." Jason sat on the edge of the bed. Now he was in full doctor mode. I knew then that something was wrong. I didn't feel as bad because at least I knew that she was alive.

I sat up. "Lay it on me."

He sighed and ran his figures through his hair. 'The good news, as you know is that she is alive."

"And the bad news?"

"She was bitten."

I inhaled.

"I sucked all the venom out that I could. It was experimental so I have no idea how she is going to react. Right now it looks like it is helping her heal faster and it is what saved her life, but the bad news is, I don't know what the outcome is going to be."

"What are the possible outcomes?"

"It could just be the superfast healing and terrible nightmares about killing baby animals every full moon."

" And what's the worst case?"

He swallowed. "I might have only delayed her becoming a full werewolf."

I chose to be optimistic, at least she was alive, which meant my life could go on, and anything else we could deal with. Besides there was an upside to Sorrell having rapid healing, at least I didn't have to worry about her as much as I did, when she was a delicate mortal.

'Can I see her?"

"Sure." He pulled back the curtain revealing the second of the two beds in the infirmary. I immediately got up from my bed and pulled my IV drip with me as I walked over to Sorrell's beside. She was motionless and looked like an angel, if I had never seen the bloody wrecked condition she was in when I found her I would just think she was sleeping. There were no sign of scratches or scars, just a bloody bandage on her upper arm, where I assumed she had been bitten.

I wondered if it was selfish of me to be thankful that the werewolf bit her, only for the sake of her still being alive, and not wanting to lose her. She began to stir, and I ran my fingers through her hair, then placed a kiss on her forehead. She moaned and I felt everything in my body leap for joy.

Her gorgeous eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly.

"Hey!" I said fighting through the lump in my throat.

She looked at me curiously. "Do I know you?"

I looked back at Jason wondering if amnesia was a plausible side effect.

"She did hit her head." He said.

I looked back at her. "Sorrell, it's me, Kenyon."

"That sounds familiar." She thought a moment.

"It should, we have been dating for about a month now. Do you know who you are?"

She thought and nodded. "Yes, I'm Sorrell Olivia Garnett. My birthday is July 7th, 1996. My dad's name is Russell William Garnett Sr."

"But you don't know who I am?" I asked.

She studied me for a moment. "Wait did you have braces?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, I wore a retainer all through middle school." I shamefully admitted.

"And really thick glasses?" she asked.

I blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, yeah, but how did you-"

Jason began to laugh. "I'm sorry! No wonder you don't have pictures of your childhood."

"Were you ever a hairy wolf creature that used to stalk me at work?"

I blushed. "I never stalked you."

She smiled. "Well, what would you call it."

"I would just call it secretly keeping an eye on you."

Jason cut in. "That sounds like stalking to me."

"Will you stay out of this, Jason?"

He raised his hands up. "Okay. I'll just be going. I'll check on you two later."

Jason left out of the room.

"So you know my secrets?"

She nodded.

I put my hands down on each side of the bed so she could get up. "Now I have to kill you."

She let out a playful laugh and it made my heart flutter. I was so thankful for being able to hear the sound of her laugh it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

I sighed. "How did you know?"

She place her hand on my cheek. "How could a woman forget those eyes." She smiled. "And that smile."

I beamed from ear to ear. "I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you so much!"

My lips fell into hers. I wanted to kiss her until forever, but she pulled away to catch her breath. I laid next to her in the hospital bed and let out a nuzzled next to her.

"I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you. I just couldn't live."

She looked at me with intensity. "Really?"

"Yes really."I admitted. "You see it's rare for our kind to fall in love. Especially with mortals, but when we do. It is intense, and generally for life."

"So when you said you've never stopped loving me. You really meant it."

I smiled and brushed her face with the back of my hand. "You should get some rest, we need all our energy to figure out how to explain this to your father."

"I never got a chance to thank you, for stepping in to help me and my brother."

I nuzzled her again. "It is always my pleasure!"

We both rested in each other's arms, until we both were awakened by Satordi.

"It is time for Sorrell. To go home."

I drove Sorrell home in the Mustang. We stayed in the car before she went inside talking about my origins and my parents and about the shifters in Satordi's ranch. She also agreed to be my girlfriend again, and let me out of the dog house, if I learned to control my temper. I was more than happy to agree to her conditions.

I was glad that she was more than willing to keep our secrets, and that I was no longer a 'monster'. I walked her to the door and was greeted by her hysterical father.

I didn't get a chance to kiss her goodnight. I didn't want to attempt it in front of her father who was still angry that Sorrell was attack by this creature and no one called him from the ranch when they found her. I told her that I would see her tomorrow at school, even promised her I would take her to the homecoming dance and it wasn't until the ride back to the ranch when I remembered I couldn't dance.

I finally got to our cottage, thinking that Randy was asleep, but he excitedly met me at the door.

"Little bro. taking on a were by himself. They grow up so fast. How did you do it."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I sighed. "I have to get some sleep."

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me what happened."

I did a hard blink. "I got my butt kicked, double phased, ripped his head off."

"Bad ass!" He grinned. "How did you do a double phase?"

"Goodnight Randy." I walked sleepily up the stair to our bedroom.

"I am not letting you sleep until you teach me how to double phase."

I dozed off into peaceful slumber even though Randy was still ranting and dreamed of _my_ Sorrell.

**The End.**


	42. Epilogue: The Real Thing Sorrell

**Epilogue: Sorrell**

Before I left the ranch with Kenyon, Jason made me promise to allow him to give me regular check-ups for three months, and avoid regular hospitals at least for a while just to make sure I my werewolf condition was not worsening. A couple of weeks later and aside from advance healing, I only gained super senses and strangely enough, extreme thirst. He and Kenyon were convinced that, it would be the worst of it.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world when Kenyon took me to homecoming. He looked amazing in his blue suit. Ro, Randy, and Satordi even taught him to dance. I was rocking in his strong arms on the dance floor, when he looked down at me with the most intense warm gaze I had ever seen; I knew that there was something on his mind.

"Kenyon, are you okay?"

"Are you happy with me?"

I almost wanted to laugh at the comment. I wondered what in the world could make him think that I was discontent with anything about him. If anything he was too perfect. I searched his eyes for a sign that he was only kidding around but there was none, only seriousness. "Kenyon, of course I'm happy. You make me feel happier than I have ever felt."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good! I needed to hear that."

"Are you happy with me?" I asked.

He cupped my face. The look on his was of complete seriousness. "Of course I'm happy with you. I'm over the moon."

I blushed. "Really?"

"Really!" He smiled. He broke his hold of my waist, and reached down and took my hands. "Can we talk in private?"

We went out onto the veranda that was lit beautifully with garden lamps and white Christmas lights.

"Kenyon is everything okay?" I asked.

He slid his hand in mine and looked into my eyes. "Everything is fine." He assured. "I just need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" I searched his eyes for an expression that would give me a clue of what he needed to ask me. He was blank.

He lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles and let out a nervous sigh. He cupped his other hand on top of mine. "Sorrell, I wanted to ask you if you would be my mate."

I looked up at him. I didn't understand what he meant by his mate. Was he purposing? I loved Kenyon with all of my heart but, even I knew that I wasn't ready to get married.

He smiled. "Let me explain."I guessed he read the confusion on my face. "In my tribe, to fall in love is rare and even more of a rarity is to fall in love with a mortal. We celebrate and cherish love. When I ask you to be my mate, all it means is that I promise to take care of you, to always be there for you, and promise my love, honor, and fidelity."

"Kenyon, are you purposing marriage?"

He blushed. "No," he chuckled. "It's nothing at all like that. It is only a pledge, usually we have a ceremony where we make promises to our mate and their family and loved ones, but it's not a wedding. It is a courting ceremony. What it does is, it makes our relationship official, in the pack's eyes, and makes you an honorary member of the pack. That is all it is. I swear." He held his hands up.

I had to take in what he said. I knew I wasn't ready to get married, but I knew if I did there was no one else that made me feel as complete as Kenyon and I wanted to be connected to him in every way possible. I nodded "Yes!"

His eyes lit up "Really?"

"Of course I will be your mate, Kenyon!"

He took me in his arms and twirled me around. "I am so glad you said 'yes'."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"A little, I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about what this means and how important it is to my tribe. Not that I would ever force you to do anything. This just means so much to me that you said 'yes'." He held me close.

"I want to be with you Kenyon," I said, "and all that it means."

He pulled away and took my hands again. "Sorrell, I love you so much!"

He then dug in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a gorgeous sliver ring adorn with small diamond and a large ruby in the middle. He slipped it onto the ring finger on my left hand. I admired it and kissed him.

"It's beautiful Kenyon, Thank you!"

"Now it's official." He beamed. "I am courting you as my mate."

I smiled. "What brought this about anyway?"

"We were talking about my brother's courting ceremony with his future wife, you see when he officially courts her, he can no longer date, he must be fully devoted to her, and as you can see, he's not quite ready for that commitment."

I looked on the dance floor through the windows where I saw Randy cutting a rug with many females around him. I had to laugh. That did not look like a man that was ready to make any kind of commitment to one woman. I looked back at Kenyon. "But you are ready?"

He grinned. "Most definitely!"

I shook my head. "Kenyon, still, if I didn't know any better I would say that you just snuck a proposal on me."

He smiled wider. "Miss. Garnett, when I ask you to be my wife, and trust me, I will, you'll know it!"


End file.
